Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was known as a "Bully" in his old school and got into a lot of trouble. To avoid Jail, the Judge sentenced to the toughest and will-breaking school in all of Japan. Naruto must face Bullies, do jobs for others without getting kicked out of his new school. Naruto x Harem, fighting and more. I don't own anything, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition.
1. Welcome to Honnouji-Tenbi

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox-King-jm fans, Johnny, your great King has returned here with another all New "Naruto Make-Out Heroes" Fanfic story. This Naruto Make-Out Heroes story will be like the game "Bully" style, and it will be my style. Like "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Huniepop edition", I got the idea when watching "Dashie", and his gameplay of "Bully." Also, when I get the game, I will be doing some gameplay for "Bully" as well. And if you fans and readers know how I do things, yes, many crossovers and more, too. Naruto transfers to a new school, and Kushina is working at the school as a new teacher, and Naruto must make through the year without getting expelled or get in trouble. It's almost like the game "Bully." Naruto will be in fights, doing jobs for other students, and Naruto will be having some fun with girls and female teachers. Story will have school-time, many crossovers, future Incest, massive harem, some nudity, violence, some Monster girls, fan service, character bashing (The characters I don't like), and some other things, just so you guys know. Well, I don't have anything else to say, so let's get started. I still do not own Naruto or any else I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition.**

 **CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO HONNOUJI-TENBI**

It was a Monday morning in Kyoto, Japan, and a blonde teen named, Naruto Uzumaki, and, his mother Kushina Uzumaki were driving to a private large rich school called, Honnouji-Tenbi. Naruto was looking out the window, seeing buildings, and the people walking by. Naruto wondered what his new school was going to be like. Kushina wonder if Naruto was okay.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Kushina asked.

"I'm okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"I know what you must be thinking... I'm so sorry if I wasn't always around, when I was working two jobs." Kushina stated.

"It's not your fault, Kaa-chan. It's mine. I made so many mistakes in my old school. I..." Naruto said.

Naruto remembered the day he was in court. Naruto was placed here by a Judge, due to being expelled from his old school. And if Naruto gets expelled from this school, he will be sent to prison for 10 years.

 **XxxxX Flashback XxxxX**

Naruto was standing in front of the Judge. Kushina was also preset, sitting with the people. Naruto was expelled for casing fights, cussing, throwing eggs at his principal's car, and had sex with a girl named Hinata Hyuga in the girls' restroom. Some of the students even called Naruto a bully. Truly, Naruto was in deep trouble.

" _Man, I've really screwed up here..."_ Naruto thought, as his sweat dropped.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been in a lot of trouble. And many times, I've given you a slap on the wrist, but no more. You're just a bully… Naruto, you are here by sentenced to 10 years of prison!" The Judge stated, as he was about to slam his mullet.

"Wait! Please, have mercy!" Kushina said.

" _Kaa-chan..."_ Naruto thought, as he turned to his mother who was crying.

"Odder in the court!" The Judge shouted.

"Please, I beg of you." Kushina said.

"Kaa-chan, please don't!" Naruto said.

Kushina bowed to the Judge.

"Please have mercy..." Kushina cried.

The Judge frowned, thinking what he should do. The Judge sighed.

"Very well, then... I know what to do with a bully like you, Naruto. I heard that your mother is working at the toughest and best private schools in Japan. Honnouji-Tenbi will be your new school. This school will break you, boy." The Judge said.

" _I'm sure it would, old man..."_ Naruto thought.

"Thank you so much..." Kushina said.

"And boy... If you get in trouble, bully anyone, or even so much as getting expelled from this school, that 10 year sentenced will have your name on it. And Kushina-san, I must say to keep your trouble making bully of a son in line." The Judge stated, slamming his mullet.

"Hai..." Kushina said.

Naruto crossed his arms. He did not care what happens to him, but he does not like to see his mother cry. Naruto knew he had to make it in this school.

" _Damnit... Now I know I really fucked up..."_ Naruto thought.

 **XxxxX Flashback XxxxX**

Sometime later, Naruto and Kushina finally arrive to the school.

"Naru-chan, we're here." Kushina said.

Naruto looked at the school, seeing how big it is.

"I'm going to see where the teacher's room is, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

"Okay. I have to meet my new principal." Naruto replied.

"Well, I..." Kushina said.

"Kaa-chan..." Naruto said.

"Yes, honey?" Kushina replied.

"I'll make you proud." Naruto said.

"I know you will." Kushina said.

"And I'll do whatever to be on my best behavior." Naruto stated with a light smile.

"You better." Kushina replied with a smile, kissing him on the forehead.

"I'll see you in class." Naruto said.

"I'll see you there, sweetie." Kushina said.

Kushina left to go see around the teacher's room to meet the other teachers.

"Well, here I go." Naruto said.

" _And I won't mess this up... I'll make sure to pass all the classes... I'll make you proud, Kaa-chan..."_ Naruto thought, opening the door to the school.

All the students and teachers saw Naruto making his entrance.

"Hey..." Naruto said with a serious look on his face.

"..."

"So, where's the principal's office?" Naruto asked.

"It's up the ninth floor, down the hall to the right..." One of the students stated.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

Naruto went to the ninth floor. Now he was standing in front of the principal's office. Naruto knocks on the door.

"Enter."

Naruto walked inside the office to see the principal of the school, Minori Rokujou. Minori is a woman about 26 to 27, with red hair and eyes, wrapped with a violent bow, and she also wore a red orange gym like suit. She stopped her paper work, and looked up at Naruto.

"So, you're the new student that will be joining our school." Minori asked.

"That's me." Naruto replied.

"Have a sit." Minori said.

Naruto sit in one of office chairs. Minori heard another knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be Kurama-chan. Come in, Kurama-chan." Minori said.

Kurama walked in the office.

" **I see we have a new student."** Kurama said.

Naruto saw Kurama is a fox woman. If Naruto had to guess, this woman is about thirty-five years old. She had long red and black hair with long bangs on top of her head were her fox ears. She also had soft lips, natural ruby red eyes, and well, her large breasts, which is around the N+-cup area. Along with her large hips and large juicy rear-end with nine foxtails.

" **I brought the tea and dumplings, Minori-chan."** Kurama said.

"Naruto-kun, this is my assistant and vice-principal, Kurama-chan. Kurama-chan this is Naruto-kun. You know Kushina Uzumaki's son and the new teacher..." Minori said.

" **Ah, I see. It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said with a smile.

What Naruto noticed about his new principle and the vice principal were their large breasts.

" _Damn, they got nice racks..."_ Naruto thought, as he looked at Minori's and Kurama's breasts.

"Our eyes are up here, young man." Minori stated.

"Oh..." Naruto said.

" **I didn't mind."** Kurama said.

"Anyway, it's nice that a nice-looking man takes notice of me. But we should be talking about you staying here." Minori stated.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Since your Kaa-chan is working here, you'll be taking classes with her and other teachers. In addition, the Judge has told a lot about you from your last school, and I must say that the things I heard I knew I had to meet you. Right, Kurama-chan?" Minori said.

" **Hai."** Kurama said.

"Heh, thanks." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I heard that you, cuss out your teachers." Minori said.

"I only cuss out the ugly ones, Minori-chan, Kurama-chan." Naruto replied.

"Man, you really are something. You like flirting with older women?" Minori asked.

" **My, my..."** Kurama said.

"Sorry, I can't really help myself sometimes." Naruto replied with another smile.

"Well, keep it in your pants. I also heard that you got into a lot of fights." Minori stated.

"And I won all of my fights." Naruto replied.

"Easy there. And I heard that you threw rotten eggs at your principal's car, and had sex with one of your classmates in the girls' restroom." Minori said.

"Hinata-chan and I were really close. And wanted me to have her. She was really something." Naruto replied with a blush.

" **Oh, my..."** Kurama said.

"Okay, okay... You'll have to tell that story another time. You don't seem like the bully type. Well, I think you might be a great addition to our school. Be good and we'll be good to you, Naruto-kun." Minori stated with a smile.

" **Heheh... The same thing goes for me, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said.

"Then I'll be sure to behave, Minori-chan, Kurama-chan." Naruto replied.

"That's good to hear, with me I'm not a problem. The only problem is our bosses. Be sure to behave, okay?" Minori asked.

"I will." Naruto replied.

" **Here is your School-Schedule, and be sure to attend to all your classes."** Kurama stated.

Naruto takes his schedule and takes his leave. Before he leaves, Minori and Kurama told one last to thing Naruto.

"Remember, Naruto-kun, behave and I can teach you a thing or two." Minori stated with a wink and a smile.

" **And welcome to Honnouji-Tenbi, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said.

"Yes, my ladies" Naruto replied.

Naruto left the office, and checked out the school. He saw many guys, and many hot girls. Outside the school, Naruto was looking at the schoolyard, till...

"Look! It's the new kid!

"Get him! Get the new kid!"

" _Damn, I haven't been here 10 minutes and people want me dead already. I can't let them get me in trouble on the first day, or I'll be fucked."_ Naruto thought, wondering what he should do.

It seemed Naruto had no choice. Naruto let out a sigh, getting ready to fight. Naruto was surrounded by three large older students.

"This is the new kid? He's a shrimp!"

"Let's get him!"

"Come and say that to my face, you horse's ass." Naruto said.

Naruto dodges the first punch, and Naruto punched the big student in the stomach. The one student fell on his knees.

"I would suggest you guys turn around now." Naruto said.

"That was a lucky punch! It's my turn now!"

Naruto dodged the next guy's attack. And like before, Naruto punched the next guy. Naruto saw the next guy trying to punch him from behind. Naruto dodged the attack, by the last second. Naruto then elbowed the guy in the stomach, and kneed the other guy in the face. The two other older students fell to the ground, unable to move.

"Haha! And here I thought, this school was supposed to be the toughest school in Japan." Naruto said with a foxy smirk.

"Hey, Fox-Nerd!"

"Fox-Nerd?" Naruto said, turning to see who called him out.

Naruto turned to a student about his age with ashy blonde hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Katsuki Bakugo, and those guys you beat up are part of my gang! It's time to die, you loser!" Katsuki said, changing at Naruto.

Katsuki came at Naruto with a right hook, Naruto managed to block it, only to get swipe on his feet by Katsuki.

" _Damn, this guy is good!"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto quickly got on his feet. Katsuki then got Naruto, in the face.

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned.

"What's matter, Fox-Nerd? Is that all you got?!" Katsuki said, hitting Naruto again.

Naruto then counterattack, punching Katsuki in the face.

"Grrr! Lucky shot, Fox-Nerd!" Katsuki said.

"Hey, you two! Stop!"

Naruto and Katsuki turned to see the Security Guards of Honnouji-Tenbi.

"Shit!" Naruto and Katsuki said.

Naruto and Katsuki make a run for it. Both blondes managed to out run the Security Guards. Naruto and Katsuki looked at each, but the school bell was going to ring within 5 minutes.

"We'll settle this another time, you Fox-Nerd!" Katsuki said.

"I can say the same thing, Ashy-Punk." Naruto replied.

Naruto went to his classroom, so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Okay... Here I go." Naruto said.

Naruto opens the door, to see his mother, getting ready for class.

"Ah, you're right on time, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

"Hey, Kaa-chan. Ugh, I mean, Uzumaki-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Heheh." Kushina giggled.

Kushina waved to Naruto, as he came in front of the class.

"Class, this is my son, Naruto Uzumaki, and he will be in studying here." Kushina said with a smile, putting her hands-on Naruto's shoulders.

"Hi." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at his class, seeing guys, from nerds, greasers, bad boys, jocks, and really cute girls. Naruto also saw Katsuki, sitting in the middle. Naruto and Katsuki glared at each other.

" _Grrr... That Fox-Nerd is in my class, and is the teacher's son?! Just great!"_ Katsuki thought.

The girls whispered among each other, saying, _"Naruto is kind of cute"_ to _"He's the bad boy from the last school? He seems nice"_ or _"Is he really a bully who gets into so many fights"_ The girls heard the rumors about Naruto, and the things he did in his old school. They even heard about Naruto having sex in the girl's restroom with a girl named Hinata.

"Okay, you can take your sit, Naruto-kun." Kushina said.

"Yes, Uzumaki-sensei." Naruto replied, sitting in the middle, a sit away from Katsuki.

"Okay, we'll start today's lesson." Kushina said.

An hour later, class was over. Naruto decided to take another look around the school. Naruto went to the break room, to take a break. There was a girl. The girl was sitting on one of the couches.

"Oh, hello."

"Hey." Naruto said.

"So, you're the new boy, Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Ochako Uraraka." Ochako said.

Ochako was your regular teenage girl, with brown hair and eyes, a slight chubby cheek face. Naruto leaned close, examining Ochako head to toe. Ochako was average height, with D-cup breasts and large butt. Ochako wore the school uniform. Naruto looked at Ochako, seeing she was as cute as Hinata and all the other girls in the school. Ochako's sweat drops, thinking she might be in trouble with the new student.

"Umm..." Ochako said.

"Oh, sorry... I didn't mean to be rude by looking." Naruto said.

Ochako was surprised. Like all the other students, she heard about the rumors about Naruto and the things he's done. Ochako saw that he was a nice person.

"It's okay. I didn't think the new student would be so nice... I heard all those things about you." Ochako said.

"Well, most of them are true. I'm nice to Kaa-chan, some friends, some teachers I know, and to really cute girls like you." Naruto said with a smile.

"C-Cute?" Ochako said with a blush.

"Mm-hmm, you're really cute, especially with that round face of yours, Ochako-chan. You don't mind if I call you, Ochako-chan, do you?" Naruto said.

"N-Not at all..." Ochako said.

"It seems I made my first friend." Naruto said.

"..."

Ochako could not believe that Naruto was warming up to her. Ochako thought Naruto was cute as well. Naruto soon wrapped his arm around Ochako, bringing her close.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"Maybe we can go somewhere private, and I'll teach you a thing or two. Who knows, you might teach me something. What do you say, Ochako-chan?" Naruto said.

"Umm... I'll have to think about it, Naruto-kun." Ochako said with a darker blush.

"I see the new-kid is already trying to get laid."

"And he's got a thing for less-class chubby girls."

Naruto turned to a boy his age with black hair and onyx eyes, and a girl with pink hair.

"And you are?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, and you're the new kid." Sasuke said.

"What is it to you?" Naruto asked.

"Relax friend. Listen, you just arrive to the toughest and will-breaking private school in all Japan. In a place like this, you'll need friends." Sasuke said.

"Well, good thing I have a friend right here. Right, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai..." Ochako said with her face all red, still around Naruto's arms.

"Ah, I see you met Round-Face." Sasuke said.

"I think she's cute with her face." Naruto said.

"Oh..." Ochako said.

"Whoa, you really got bad taste in girls." Sakura said.

"Whatever, Tooth-Pick." Naruto said.

"Tooth-Pick?" Sakura said.

Ochako couldn't help but giggle.

"Anyway... How about I show you around the school?" Sasuke said.

"I guess. How about you tag along, Ochako-chan?" Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied.

Naruto, Ochako, Sasuke and Sakura went to hallways.

"This here is the hallways." Sasuke said.

Naruto noticed Katsuki next to his locker.

"And over there is Katsuki Bakugo. If you haven't guess. He's one of the bad asses of the school." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I met him early; he's also in my class. He's sure packs a punch. But I pack a bigger one." Naruto said.

"You punched Bakugo?" Ochako said.

"Yeah, but the Security Guards came. So, we had to settle our fight another time." Naruto said.

"Whoa..." Ochako said.

"You must want to die young, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Or maybe he's dumb." Sakura said.

"He doesn't scare me." Naruto said.

"Best believe me, he will." Sasuke said.

"Whatever." Naruto said.

Naruto saw a girl with glasses, wavy dark brown hair, and freckles, crying.

"Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"I'll be a minute." Naruto said.

Naruto went to go see what's wrong.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"H-Huh? Wait, you're the new kid."

"Naruto Uzumaki and what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Otako..." Otako replied.

"What's the matter?" Naruto asked.

"Well, some older boys took my new volume my Manga, J-Pop." Otako stated, wiping her tears.

"I see... Where did they go?" Naruto asked.

"They went into the boy's restroom down the hall." Otako replied.

"Stay here... I'll be back with your Manga." Naruto said.

"..."

Naruto went to the boy's restroom, seeing the guys who took Otako's Manga.

"Man, that Otako chick is such a crybaby... 'Oh, please don't take my J-Pop!' Haha!"

"Yeah, only nerdy girls and sissy boys read trash like J-Pop."

Naruto kicks open the door.

"Huh?!"

"You have something of mine." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dude..."

"What?"

"H-He's the new kid... You know the one who had all those fights."

"He is? He's smaller than I thought he would be. He's a short-shit compared to us."

"I said you have something of mine. Hand over the Manga, and I'll walk away." Naruto said.

"Okay, new-kid... But let's play a little game."

"What kind of game?" Naruto asked.

"It's call, 'Nut-Job', new-kid. Here's how it works. My friend kicks you in the nuts, then you kick him in the nuts till one of you gives up."

"That's hitting below the belt and I never hit below there." Naruto replied.

"Then I guess you're not getting back your Manga, new-kid."

"Then I guess I'm going to have to take it back from you then." Naruto said.

One of the boys, tried to kick Naruto between his legs. Naruto quickly grabs his legs, head butting him in the gut. The bully fell on the bathroom floor. Naruto turned to the other bully.

"Give me back the Manga." Naruto said.

"M-Make one move and I'll rip it in half!"

"Do that and I'll shove your face in the crapper!" Naruto said.

"What did you say, you...! Guh!"

Naruto punched the other bully in the stomach. The student fell to his knees, holding his hurt gut.

"This is will be last time I'm going to tell you to hand over the Manga." Naruto said.

"O-Okay... H-Here..."

The other bully handed the Manga back to Naruto. Naruto left the restroom, and headed back where Otako was waiting.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Y-You got back my Manga?" Otako asked.

"Yes, in perfect condition. Here you go." Naruto said, heading over the Manga.

"Thank you." Otako said.

"If those guys bother you again, tell me and I'll take care of them for you." Naruto said.

"Un-huh..." Otako said.

"See you around, Otako-chan." Naruto said.

Otako blushed. It seems that rumors are not always true. Otako was starting to like Naruto.

"Are you done, Dobe? Let's go to the lunch room." Sasuke said.

"Whatever. Let's go, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"Okay." Ochako said.

In the cafeteria, Naruto saw all the students.

"Welcome to feeding time at the zoo. At the first table, you have the nerds, gamers, and anime fanatics." Sasuke stated

"Total outcasts." Sakura said.

"They seem pretty harmless." Naruto said.

"They're sneaky little freaks, so I would watch out. They always hang out at the library." Sasuke said.

"Mm-hmm..." Naruto said.

"Next we got the rich kids." Sasuke said.

"Ah, the kids with stick-up attitudes, and spoil brats." Naruto said.

"Very well observed. The rich kids always hang out on the higher floors of the school. Next, we have the greasers and wanna-bie Yakuza chums, and bad boys. Real tough guys." Sasuke said.

"Or at least try to act like it." Naruto said.

"I would suggest not messing with them, yet. They always hang out in the back of the school. Finally, we have the jocks, poplar kids, and the hard-core bullies. They rule the school." Sasuke stated.

"I could care less." Naruto said.

"You really do want to die young, don't you, Dobe?" Sasuke said.

"See, Sasuke-kun, he is dumb." Sakura said.

"Like I said, I don't really care. I'll take them all on, anytime time of the day." Naruto said.

The students looked at Naruto, hearing what he said.

"..."

"Naruto-kun, I don't think you shouldn't be talking about people like that." Ochako said, as her sweat dropped.

"It's true. I promise, I won't lose to anyone in this school." Naruto said.

"..."

The students looked at Naruto, as he looked at them right back.

" _It's put it to the test, Dobe."_ Sasuke thought.

"Let's get something to eat, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"O-Okay, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied.

Naruto and Ochako went to the lunch-line to get something to eat. Sasuke and Sakura went to the table to talk to the bullies named, Tetsu Ushio.

"Hey, Ushio-san, did you heard what the new-kid say?" Sasuke asked.

Tetsu was a large muscular young man who was 17.

"Yeah... He's just a punk." Tetsu said.

"Well, he told us he's going to take over the school, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. Believe or not, he and Bakugo got into a fight." Sasuke said.

"Hmm?" Tetsu said.

"Yeah... He was good enough to land a hit on Bakugo." Sasuke said.

"Really? That really is something. And what's this about him, wanting to take over the school?" Tetsu said.

"Well, his mother is Kushina-sensei, and that girl is his main-squeeze. He wants to use the teachers and to beat up the others student, to slowly take over the school." Sasuke said.

"Ochako? Hmm..." Tetsu said.

"With us by your side, we can rule this school together, Ushio-san." Sasuke said.

"Yes. We can have it all, money, we'll be poplar, and best of all we can have anything we want. What do you say, Ushio-kun?" Sakura said with a wink.

Tetsu liked the idea of taking over the school. Little did Tetsu knew, Sasuke and Sakura were planning something, but only to benefit themselves.

"Well, I'll be sure to make those two girls mine. I've seen his mother, and I know about that Ochako girl. It will be easy for me to get that Ochako girl, then later, I'll beat that punk into a bloody mess, get closer to his hot mother. After I take care of him, I'll get Bakugo next." Tetsu said with a smile.

"That's a wonderful idea, Ushio-san. You're very clever." Sasuke said.

"Very smart, and so handsome." Sakura said.

"I'll take care of them, after class. You can make some plans for us taking this school." Tetsu said.

"Right away." Sasuke replied, as he and Sakura left the cafeteria.

With Sasuke and Sakura alone, their true nature comes out.

"That was easier than I thought." Sasuke said.

"No kidding. You're quite the sweet-talker, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

"You're quite the actress, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"It makes me sick, just sweet talking that giant gorilla." Sakura said.

"But it makes it easier for us, and our plans to run this school." Sasuke said.

"That's true. But what if that dumb ape, fails in putting that blonde loser and his cow-slut in their place?" Sakura said.

"Well, then we can use the Dobe and Round-Face to do our dirty work for us." Sasuke said.

"I love that idea." Sakura said.

"Indeed, it is. We need to put Ushio, Bakugo, and the others in their place, but they are not the problem... the real problem is Naruto." Sasuke said.

"He's as dumb as livestock. Maybe even dumber." Sakura said.

"Well, we'll see what happens by tomorrow. No matter who wins, we are the ones who will have the greatest prize of them all... This school and the girls that will be in my harem." Sasuke said with a smile.

"I'll still be your number one, right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, wrapping her arms around Sasuke.

"Of course. Just do as I say, and we can have anything and more." Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Later, Naruto and Ochako were walking into the hallways.

"Well, I have to get to my next class, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

"Yes." Ochako said with a light blush.

"I'll be thinking about you, Ochako-chan. We can hang out more later, together, alone..." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Maybe, Naruto-kun..." Ochako said, while her blush becomes redder.

Naruto smile, waved bye to Ochako, while she waved bye to Naruto. Ochako just blushed, thinking about Naruto. Though, she just met Naruto today, Ochako was liking Naruto more and more. Ochako went into her locker, opening it to get her books for class.

"Hey." Tetsu said.

Ochako turned to see Tetsu and his gang.

"Oh, hello, Ushio-san." Ochako said.

"So, what's with you and the new-kid?" Tetsu asked.

"Naruto-kun? We're just friends is all." Ochako said.

"It seems more than that, Uraraka-san... It seems to me he wants to use of you. I'm willing to help, if you become my girl." Tetsu said.

"No thanks..." Ochako said.

"What?" Tetsu said.

"I said no thanks... I'm not looking for a boyfriend." Ochako said.

"I see... You're already on the new-kid's lap. Tell me, did he have sex with you in the girl's restroom like he did the last girl?" Tetsu asked.

"No! Naruto-kun is really nice and kind! Now I need to get to class, before I'm late!" Ochako said, but one of Tetsu's thugs stood in her way.

"You're not going anywhere without paying us first." Tetsu said.

"..."

Ochako was getting a bit scared. She didn't really know what to did at this point. Another one of Tetsu's thugs took Ochako's wallet.

"My money!" Ochako said.

"I'll ask you again. You can hang out with me and be my girl, or I can make you... If you want to hit me, by all means, hit me... But you'll get expelled for hitting one of the best honor students... and I know about your little family problem as well..." Tetsu stated with a smile.

"..."

Ochako sobbed, unable to do anything.

"You can go now... Oh, if you do decide to be my girl, meet me after school in the Valley. Believe me; I'll treat you right... Oh, I would also suggest stop hanging out with the new-kid, or his first day of school will be his last." Tetsu said.

"..."

Tetsu and his gang left, while Ochako wiped her tears. The only thing that Ochako was thinking about was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako sobbed.

Ochako made her way to class. It was 3:00 o'clock, and the school day was over. Naruto was opening his locker. Naruto saw Ochako with her hair, hiding her eyes.

"Ochako-chan?" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako said.

"Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"You can tell me. What happen, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"*Sob*... I-It was Tetsu Ushio... he wanted me to be his girlfriend... But I said, no. Then he took my money, and he told me I shouldn't be your friend anymore. I was so helpless; I didn't know what to do..." Ochako sobbed.

Naruto felt anger, and sick to his stomach, that someone would bully his friend.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"He said he would be at the Valley after school... That's where he and his friends always hang out..." Ochako sobbed.

Naruto hugs Ochako.

"I'll get your money back, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

Ochako felt safe in Naruto's arms.

"Let's go, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, holding her hand and headed to the Valley.

Outside of the school, Tetsu and his gang were waiting for Ochako to show up.

"You think that Ochako will show up, Ushio?"

"She will, and if not... We'll have to show her I'm serious when I don't get my way. I'll show her by breaking the new-kid's face." Tetsu said.

"There's no need to wait. I'm right here, you scum." Naruto said.

Tetsu and his gang saw Naruto and Ochako.

"So, you came... And I see you brought the new-kid with you." Tetsu said.

"The name's Naruto... And you must be Tetsu Ushio." Naruto said.

"That's me." Tetsu said.

"You have something that belongs to my friend, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"You mean your slut." Tetsu said.

"Watch it." Naruto said.

"So, did Ochako ask you to come or did you wanted to show off?" Tetsu said.

"I came here because you took money that doesn't belong to you." Naruto said.

"Ahh... I see, so that's it huh? She officered you sex for money, is that right?" Tetsu asked.

"..."

"It's so sad... I knew she was a poor girl... I was amazed that the school let a poor slut like her in. Her parents must have been really desperate and willing to do anything... And..." Tetsu said.

"Shut the fuck up..." Naruto said.

"Huh?" Tetsu said.

"One more word out of you, and I'll leave you bleeding all over the place." Naruto said with a glare.

Tetsu's sweat slightly drops, seeing how anger Naruto was. Ochako saw how anger Naruto was towards Tetsu.

"Now then... I'm going to ask you only once... to give Ochako-chan back her money. And if not, we're going to have to settle this, like men... or in this case, the new-kid standing up to some bullies." Naruto stated, still glaring at Tetsu and his gang.

"Us, bullies? Ha, don't make us laugh, new-kid! We heard about the things you done in your old school! You only fought against chums! We're students of Honnouji-Tenbi, the toughest school in of all Japan, and we heard you're a real bully! And…!"

Before one of Tetsu's boys finished his words, Naruto kicked at small rock at his head.

"Agh! You little prick!"

"The rumors are nothing... You assholes don't know a damn thing about me. So, then... are you going to hand over the money or what? Last warning." Naruto said.

"Here's my answer." Tetsu said, standing up.

Tetsu pulled out Ochako's wallet, about to head it over to Naruto.

"From now on..." Naruto said.

Tetsu punched Naruto in the face.

"Agh!" Naruto groaned in pain, falling to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako said.

Ochako was going to help Naruto, but Tetsu's thugs held her.

"Ha! Not so tough now when you're on the floor in pain!" Tetsu said.

Tetsu got on top of Naruto, punching him in the face again. Ochako cried, seeing Naruto getting a beating. Tetsu was about to hit Naruto again, but Naruto quickly head butted him in the face. Tetsu groaned in pain, holding his noise. Naruto pushed him off him.

"That was a cheap shot, you ass." Naruto said.

"Damn you!" Tetsu said.

"Stop crying and get your ass up, and fight me like a man!" Naruto shouted.

"Grrr, fine! We'll settle this fist to fist!" Tetsu said.

Naruto and Tetsu came at each other, throwing hard punches. Ochako prayed and hope that Naruto wouldn't get hurt to badly.

"That last punch was weak, Uzumaki!" Tetsu said, hitting Naruto in the face, once again.

"Please, my grandma hurts way harder than you!" Naruto said, punching Tetsu.

"Talk is cheap!" Tetsu said, punching Naruto back.

"You're right... Talk is cheap!" Naruto said, punching Tetsu again.

"You son of a bitch!" Tetsu shouted, hitting Naruto.

Naruto and Tetsu keep hitting each other. Naruto then hits Tetsu in the face again, casing him to flitch. Naruto hits Tetsu again and again, till he hit the floor. Ochako smiled, knowing Naruto was going to win. But most of all, that Naruto will be alright, and would not get hurt anymore.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako said.

"Come on, get back up!" Naruto said.

"Ahh..." Tetsu groaned.

"Come on!" Naruto said.

Tetsu saw Naruto waiting for him to get back up. Tetsu knew Naruto wouldn't beat someone who can't fight back. Tetsu saw his chance to win, and put him in his place. Tetsu kicked Naruto in the leg, hard. Naruto groaned, falling. Another cheap shot.

"Oh, no!" Ochako said.

Naruto holds his leg, unable to move. Tetsu kicks Naruto in the face, making him fall on his back. Tetsu repeatedly kicks Naruto. Ochako struggled trying to help Naruto, but Tetsu's thugs hold on her tight and were not going to let go. Tetsu continued to beat Naruto, making him bleed from his mouth.

"Haha! Take this, you punk! This is what you get for missing with me! After I'm done with you, I'll be taking over the school, and I'm having Ochako and your mother in my harem!" Tetsu shouted with joy, enjoying beating up Naruto.

Naruto was getting really anger. He wanted to beat the crap out of Tetsu, but he was still in pain. When Naruto gets his chance, he's going to teach Tetsu a lesson. Ochako cried, luckily, she broke free from the bullies' grip and run over to Naruto.

"Stop it!" Ochako said.

"Stay out of this, you slut!" Tetsu said, pushing Ochako aside.

Naruto saw this and was getting up, and tackling Tetsu to the ground.

"How did you, GUH!" Tetsu groaned, feeling Naruto's fist in his face.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you put your hands on Ochako-chan?!" Naruto shouted, still beating Tetsu.

Tetsu was feeling Naruto's anger, along with multiple punches in the face. Tetsu groaned, unable to move. Naruto gets up. Never Naruto would beat someone when they are down for the count, but Naruto decided to teach Tetsu a lesson and to make sure he would never put his hands on his friends and talk dirty about his mother, again. Naruto kicked Tetsu three times. Naruto then grabs Ochako's wallet.

"Guh... B-But, how... I-I was winning... You should have not gotten up..." Tetsu groaned.

"I wasn't going to lose to a bully like you." Naruto said.

Ochako came close to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Ochako asked.

"I'm okay, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, smiling at her.

Naruto turned to the rest of Tetsu's boys.

"You want some too?" Naruto asked with a glare.

Tetsu's lackeys run. Naruto turned to Tetsu.

"You got lucky, you listen here..." Tetsu said.

"No, you listen! If you ever, mess with Ochako-chan or talk about my mother again... I'll break your fucking teeth in!" Naruto said.

Tetsu could not say anymore, he was afraid of Naruto.

"Now get out of here, before I decided to beat your ass again!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Tetsu.

Tetsu knew he was beaten. He picked himself up, and limped away. Naruto turned to Ochako.

"I believe this is yours." Naruto said, handing Ochako back her wallet.

"..."

"Ochako-chan?" Naruto said.

"I'm so sorry... I should have told a teacher... but because of me, you got hurt..." Ochako sobbed.

"Ochako-chan..." Naruto said.

"Y-Yes?" Ochako sobbed.

"I would be happy to take a beating for you any day. That's what friends do. I should be the one apologizing. I should have beaten the crap out of him sooner, and got back your wallet faster. But because of me, he pushed you. So, I'm sorry, Ochako-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Ochako cried in Naruto's chest, hugging him.

"Please don't cry... Let me see a smile." Naruto said, hugging Ochako.

Ochako continued to hug Naruto, still crying. Naruto pats her head; doing everything, he could to make her feel better.

"Are you hungry, Ochako-chan? I'll treat you to some pizza." Naruto said with another smile.

"Okay..." Ochako replied, still in Naruto's chest.

Later Naruto and Ochako were hanging out in the town's pizza-shock. Naruto and Ochako were enjoying each other's company. Ochako looked at Naruto for a moment, seeing him eat a large slice of pizza. Naruto looked up, and just smiled at Ochako. Ochako blushed, seeing Naruto smiling at her. It seemed strange, Naruto would act like a beast when he was angry, but Ochako saw how sweet he can be. Is Naruto really a bully?

"How's the pizza?" Naruto asked.

"It's delicious, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied a smile.

"I'm happy to see you smile, Ochako-chan." Naruto said with his own smile.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako said.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Is... Umm, is that one offer still available?" Ochako said.

Naruto smiled coming close to Ochako.

"Why yes, it is, Ochako-chan. But are you sure?" Naruto said.

"Yes. I want to put this whole thing with Tetsu behind me. And I also want to get to know you more, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied, lying her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Heh, okay, Ochako-chan. Where do you want to go?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go to my room." Ochako said.

"Is that a good idea?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, all the students get their own private room." Ochako stated.

"That sounds awesome." Naruto replied.

"Yeah." Ochako said with a smile.

"Let's take one pizza to go, and jam." Naruto replied.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

Back at Honnouji-Tenbi, Naruto and Ochako were heading into her room.

"Please make yourself at home." Ochako said.

Naruto sat on the couch, looking around Ochako's room.

"Well this is it. My home away from home." Ochako said, sitting next to Naruto.

"It's really nice." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Ochako.

"Umm… What do we do first?" Ochako asked.

"Let's start off slow with kissing." Naruto stated.

"I've never kiss a boy before." Ochako said.

"I'll be really gentle, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

Ochako nodded to herself, getting closer to Naruto. Her chubby face turned red, meeting Naruto's eyes. Naruto kissed Ochako.

"Oh…" Ochako said.

"You have such soft lips, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied.

Ochako saw the bruise on his cheek that Naruto received from his early fight. Ochako kissed his cheek.

"Oh…" Naruto moaned.

"Does it hurt, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"It's okay, Ochako-chan. It doesn't hurt, when you kiss It." Naruto stated.

Naruto kissed Ochako on her cheek. Ochako slowly got on top of Naruto, kissing him multiple times. Naruto kissed Ochako again, holding her hips. Ochako felt a poke between her and Naruto.

"What is that, Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"Umm… That would be, ah…" Naruto said.

"Your thing?" Ochako asked.

"H-Hai… It gets like that when I get excited…" Naruto said.

"Can I see it?" Ochako asked.

"…"

"Is something wrong?" Ochako asked.

"Heheh… You remind me a lot of Hinata-chan…" Naruto said.

"Hinata-chan, who is that?" Ochako asked.

"Oh, she's this girl that I am really close with at my old school." Naruto said.

"I see… Well, are you going to show me your thingy?" Ochako asked.

"You really sure, Ochako-chan? I don't want to force you to have sex…" Naruto said.

"No, I want to, Naruto-kun. Though we just met today, I really like you and want you to be my first!" Ochako said.

"Wow…" Naruto said.

"I'm sorry for coming on strong, but that's the way I am." Ochako said.

"No, I like a girl who speaks her mind, another thing you have in common with Hinata-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Was I as cute as her?" Ochako asked.

"Yes… and like her, I'll make you into a woman, Ochako-chan… if you like." Naruto asked.

"Please do… show me your big thingy…" Ochako said.

"Come close, Ochako-chan, and I'll show you…" Naruto said.

Ochako got close to Naruto. Ochako saw the large bog between Naruto's legs. Naruto unzipped his pants, Ochako then let out a gasp, seeing Naruto's 13-inch penis.

"N-Naruto-kun…" Ochako said, staring at Naruto's semi-hard penis.

"Yeah, I don't really know what to say…" Naruto said.

"I didn't think I would see something like this, and it's really big too…" Ochako said.

"Yeah, it's amazing that this thing doesn't slow me down when I run or when I am in a fight…" Naruto said.

"It would be a shame if something bad happen to this beautiful thing." Ochako said with a smile.

"Heheh… True." Naruto replied.

"So, how do I do this?" Ochako asked.

"Umm… You can use your hands to massage it." Naruto said.

"Okay." Ochako said, touching Naruto's penis.

Naruto blushed, letting out a moan, feeling Ochako's soft hands. Naruto relaxed himself, letting Ochako have her way.

"Does it feel good, Naruto-kun…?" Ochako said.

"It feels amazing." Naruto replied.

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied.

"Yeah, Ochako-chan, you're getting me hard." Naruto moaned, feeling his cock getting hard.

"Oh, my…" Ochako said, squeezing Naruto's cock.

"Ahh… Just like that, Ochako-chan." Naruto moaned.

Naruto couldn't help himself, but to grab Ochako's D-cup breasts.

"Oh…" Ochako moaned.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Naruto replied.

"Don't be, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Naruto replied, sucking Ochako's neck.

"Ah!" Ochako moaned.

Ochako blushed, feeling Naruto's kisses against her neck, and grabbing her breasts. Ochako moaned, still stroking Naruto's cock hard. Naruto then pulled Ochako into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her body. Ochako blushed, loving Naruto's lips against hers.

" _Naruto-kun is so good…"_ Ochako thought, still making out with Naruto.

Naruto then slips his tongue inside Ochako's mouth. Ochako's eyes widen, but she liked it. Her eyes slightly rolled back, while her face became red and feeling Naruto's penis rubbing up against her. The two teens broke the kiss to breathe.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Ochako said with a dark blush.

"You're really are good, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

"Yes… Is there anything you want me to do, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"Forgive me from coming on strong, but can you… Give me a blowjob?" Naruto asked.

"What's that?" Ochako asked.

"Well, it's when a girl would use her mouth to suck on a man's cock." Naruto replied.

"Oh…" Ochako said.

"If you don't want to then…" Naruto said, but his next words were stopped by Ochako's lips, kissing him.

"If that's what you want, Naruto-kun, I'll give you a blowjob." Ochako said.

Ochako went down between Naruto's legs, feeling the hardness against her round face.

"It's so bigger up close… Oh, it's so hard, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Thanks to you, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

"It smells good too." Ochako said.

"Heheh, yeah, I always run around, and do a lot of stuff, and always taking showers so I don't smell." Naruto stated, rubbing his cock against Ochako's face.

"You really are something, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied, feeling Naruto's cock all over her face.

"Please use that pretty mouth of yours and suck me off, okay, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'll do more than that, when I'm done sucking you off, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied, kissing the tip.

"Oh~…" Naruto moaned.

Naruto relaxed himself, feeling Ochako's lips all over his cock. She then used her tongue, licking the hard pole like a lollypop.

"Agh, I love how you use your tongue, Ochako-chan." Naruto moaned.

"I didn't think I would do something like this." Ochako said.

"You're doing well, Ochako-chan… You're getting me hard." Naruto said.

"Your thingy tastes really strange, but in a way, I like it." Ochako said, still licking the pole.

"Oh, man…" Naruto moaned.

Ochako continued to lick the hard rode. Ochako then wrapped her lips around Naruto's cock, taking about 4 inches; however, she backed her head and choked.

"Are you okay, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun, you're just so big…" Ochako stated.

Ochako took back the 4 inches, making Naruto moaned.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned.

Ochako suckling the mushroom head and some of the length. Naruto held his head back in pleasure. Ochako was getting used to the taste of her friend's cock. Ochako backed her head, letting go of Naruto's cock. She licked her lips.

"I didn't think that your cock would taste good, Naruto-kun." Ochako said, pumping Naruto's dick.

"Yeah, your amazing." Naruto replied.

"You're the one who is amazing, Naruto-kun. So, I'm going to make you feel good…" Ochako replied, feeling Naruto's cock twitching in his hands.

Ochako smiled, taking back the large meat chunk inside her mouth. Ochako then took more of Naruto's rod inside her throat, about 3 inches. Naruto moans became louder, loving how Ochako was sucking his cock. Ochako then used her hands to play and massage Naruto's twin-orbs. Naruto didn't know how much longer, he could hold back his orgasm. But he knew if Ochako continued her actions, his orgasm would be a big one.

"Oh, shit! Ochako-chan, I'm about to blow!" Naruto moaned.

Ochako continued her actions, sucking harder and faster. Naruto groans, unable to hold it back.

"I'm, argh~!" Naruto groaned, having his orgasm.

Ochako's eyes widen, feeling the thick white seed shooting inside her mouth.

"Guh!" Ochako moaned, feeling white-ropes spraying on her face.

"Oh, fuck~…!" Naruto moaned with a dark blush, feeling his climax ending.

Ochako's face was covered in Naruto's seed, while inside her mouth she tasted the cum inside her mouth. Like Naruto's cock, she also like the taste of his cream as well. Naruto let out a sigh. Thanks to Ochako's blowjob, his cock was soft.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cum so much." Naruto said, breathing heavily.

"No… I'm really amazed, Naruto-kun. I'm really like how tasty your cock and cream is." Ochako replied, licking her lips.

"I'm happy to hear that, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

"I'm going to freshen up. You can take off your clothes, and wait for me in bed." Ochako said with a smile, walking into her restroom.

"Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Ochako said.

"Can you show me a little skin? I need to get hard again if we're going to some more fun." Naruto said with a smile.

Ochako smiled back. She pulled down her skirt, showing her big plump butt to Naruto. Naruto felt his cock twitched. Naruto grinned, liking what he sees. Ochako closed the door, blowing a kiss.

"I'll be right back, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Take your time, Ochako-chan…" Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto took off his clothes, and laid in Ochako's bed, waiting for Ochako. Ochako came out of her restroom, naked. Naruto looked at Ochako from her D-cup breasts, belly, and thighs. Ochako blushed, seeing Naruto just looking at her and seeing his muscular body figure, and his semi hard penis, wanting her.

"Do you like?" Ochako asked.

"I love, Ochako-chan…" Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Come here, Ochako-chan. It's real lonely." Naruto said.

Ochako smiled, crawling into bed with Naruto. Naruto and Ochako kissed each other.

"I'm so happy that we're doing this, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Same here, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ochako again.

Naruto and Ochako hold each, cuddling, and kissing more. Naruto wanted to make Ochako feel good, so he got an idea.

"Hey, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"Hmm?" Ochako asked.

"Do you want me to make you feel good?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, but how?" Ochako asked.

"Lay right here on your back, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Ochako said with a smile.

Ochako got on her back, wondering what Naruto is going to do. Naruto kissed Ochako on lips. Then Naruto went down to Ochako's breasts, kissing her belly, and finally between her legs. Naruto spread Ochako's legs open, showing her lady-lips and anus. Ochako blushed, seeing Naruto looking at her personal parts.

"This is so embarrassing, Naruto-kun." Ochako said with a dark blush.

"Sorry, I can't help it. If I like something I see, I always look at it." Naruto replied.

"O-Okay, then…" Ochako said.

"Now, let me make you feel good, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, kissing her lady-lips.

"Ahhhh…" Ochako moaned.

"Let's get you nice and wet." Naruto said, licking and kissing Ochako's pussy.

"Ahh… I can't believe you would do that, Naruto-kun… Uh!" Ochako moaned, feeling Naruto's tongue.

Naruto licked Ochako's pink spot, making her moan. Ochako felt Naruto's tongue inside her vagina, getting her insides wet. Ochako slides her hands down to Naruto's back, wanting him to keep eating out her insides.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're getting me all wet." Ochako moaned.

"That's good, Ochako-chan… Relax and let me take care of you." Naruto replied.

"Yes…" Ochako moaned.

"That's a good girl." Naruto said, going down between Ochako's anus, licking it.

"Oh, my butt!" Ochako gasped, feeling Naruto's tongue against her pick butthole.

"Like I said, Ochako-chan, I'm going to make you feel good in more ways than one." Naruto replied, tonguing Ochako's anus deeper.

Ochako moaned louder, feeling her butthole getting wet.

"I didn't think you would lick my butt, too, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

"I'm the type of guy that will do anything for his friends." Naruto replied, going back to lick Ochako's pussy, while he fingered her anus.

"Ah!" Ochako moaned.

Ochako felt her insides trembling with pleasure, feeling herself getting wetter. Naruto continued his actions, switching back and forth from her pussy and anus. Her face turned dark red, a feeling of something coming. Ochako was going to have an orgasm for the first time.

"I'm getting all wet, Naruto-kun! I feel something coming out of my body!" Ochako moaned, feeling her juices about to squirt out.

Ochako soon let out a scream, as her juices squirted inside Naruto's mouth and on face. Ochako let a sigh of relief and pleasure, having her orgasm for the first time. Naruto licked his lips, liking how Ochako's juices tasted.

"T-That felt wonderful, Naruto-kun…" Ochako said, letting out a moan.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, kissing her lips.

"Mmm~…" Ochako moaned, tasting her juices.

Naruto and Ochako shared another kiss, cuddling together. Ochako wrapped her hands around Naruto, while he wrapped his arms around her. Ochako buried herself between Naruto's chest, loving the time she's having with her new friend. Ochako felt Naruto getting hard against her legs.

"Naruto-kun, your thingy is getting hard against me." Ochako said.

"I know… So, are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I'm ready, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied with a smile.

"All right, then…" Naruto replied.

Naruto kissed Ochako once again. Naruto wondered if he should be on top, or should Ochako be.

"Hey, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"Do you want me to be on top, or do you want to?" Naruto asked.

Ochako blushed.

"I want you to be on top, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied.

"Are you sure, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. I want you to be close to me." Ochako replied with a smile.

"Okay, Ochako-chan…" Naruto said, getting on top of Ochako.

Ochako let out a slight moan, feeling Naruto against her body, and the hard penis against her belly. Naruto and Ochako looked at each other, feeling nervous.

"I'll stick it inside you now, okay?" Naruto said.

"Yes… Please, make me yours, Naruto-kun…" Ochako replied with a blush.

Naruto nodded, grabbing his member, rubbing it against Ochako's lady-lips. Naruto then sticks the tip inside of Ochako. She let out a whimper, feeling the mushroom tip getting inside her pink hole. Naruto soon let out a moan, feeling the wet juices, dripping. But Naruto also noticed Ochako bleeding.

"Ahh…" Ochako groaned, letting out a tear.

"A-Are you okay, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked nervously.

"You're so big!" Ochako groaned.

"Should I stop?" Naruto asked.

"N-No! Please keep going, Naruto-kun!" Ochako replied, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, bringing him closer.

"Okay, Ochako-chan…" Naruto replied, still entering slowly.

"Guh!" Ochako groaned, buried herself into Naruto's chest.

Naruto managed to fit 4 inches inside of Ochako. Ochako cried in Naruto's chest due to the pain of having something inside her. Naruto fit another 4 inches inside of Ochako. Ochako saw that Naruto only had 5 more inches inside her. Naruto his entrance, finally putting all his cock inside Ochako's pussy.

"I-I did it… I'm taking all of Naruto-kun's cock…" Ochako groaned with a dark blush, still having a few tears.

"Are you okay, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Uh-huh… Kiss me, Naruto-kun…" Ochako said.

Naruto kissed Ochako.

"Keep kissing me in every way you can, till I'm ready, Naruto-kun…" Ochako replied.

"I will, Ochako-chan…" Naruto replied, kissing Ochako's face.

Naruto held Ochako, kissing her lips and face. Soon Ochako let out a moan, loving Naruto's kisses, and almost forgetting about the pain. Naruto kissed Ochako's tears away, holding both of her hands. Ochako let out soft moans, feeling Naruto's kisses on her lips, face, and neck, while feeling his strong hands around hers.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ochako moaned.

"Feeling a bit more relaxed, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" Ochako replied.

"That's good to hear, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, kissing her more.

"Oh~…" Ochako moaned.

Naruto went to her neck, kissing it and sucking on it, while he smelled Ochako's sweet scent. Ochako felt Naruto's back, let out moans. Ochako loved the way Naruto was kissing her and feel her body. Naruto kisses Ochako, Ochako kisses him back. Ochako looked at Naruto, meeting his eyes. Naruto met Ochako's brown eyes, liking how beautiful they were.

"You have such lovely eyes, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun… You really know what to say to make a girl feel so special." Ochako replied.

"Same here, Ochako-chan…" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Ochako said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Move slowly…" Ochako said.

"Are you sure, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai… I'm ready, Naruto-kun…" Ochako replied.

"Okay…" Naruto said, moving his hips slowly.

"Ugh…" Ochako groaned.

"Ochako-chan, are you sure you're ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, just hold me tight, and kiss me…" Ochako replied.

"All right." Naruto replied, kissing Ochako.

"Oh, Naruto-kun… So big…" Ochako groaned.

"You're so sweet, Ochako-chan…" Naruto said, still kissing and moving slow.

Ochako let out small groans, feeling Naruto's small thrusts and moans feeling Naruto's kisses.

"You're so good at this…" Ochako moaned.

"Thank you, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto kisses Ochako, once again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ochako moaned.

Naruto holds Ochako, still thrusting slow. Naruto kissed Ochako, grabbing her round D-cup breasts, sucking on the pick nipples. Ochako moaned, feeling Naruto sucking her breasts.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're sucking my breasts…" Ochako moaned.

"Sorry, like I said, somethings I can't really help myself." Naruto replied, sucking on Ochako's other breast.

"Ah! Don't be, Naruto-kun… Please keep doing what you like~…" Ochako moaned.

"You really are sweet, Ochako-chan…" Naruto replied, thrusting a little faster.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ochako moaned.

Naruto smiled, kissing Ochako again. Naruto enjoyed how tight Ochako's pussy was. Ochako was enjoying how Naruto pleased her body. Naruto and Ochako let out moans, feeling their bodies rubbing against each other. Naruto kissed Ochako, thrusting a little more. Ochako squealed, feeling Naruto's cock moving fast and deep inside her. Ochako moaned, slightly getting adjusted to Naruto's size.

"Ah, it's starting to feel good!" Ochako moaned.

"H-Huh~?!" Naruto asked, still thrusting.

"I'm g-getting adjusted to your big thing!" Ochako moaned.

"Oh, I see~! I should have known, since you're getting tight!" Naruto moaned.

"Please keep using your cock inside me~!" Ochako moaned.

"You're so cute…" Naruto replied, kissing Ochako.

"Mmm~!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto hold Ochako, thrusting her insides more. Ochako moaned, feeling her insides becoming wet while the mushroom tip hitting her womb. Naruto then picks Ochako up, making her slide up and down on his pelvis. Naruto held Ochako's hips, as she let out louder moans. Ochako loved being close to Naruto, she kissed him on the lips, still going up and down on Naruto's cock.

"You're so amazing, Naruto-kun! Your cock is so deep!" Ochako moaned.

"Yes, it is, Ochako-chan! I feel it tightening around me!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto thrust Ochako harder and faster, making both teens moan in pleasure. Naruto felt his member twitching inside of Ochako's pussy, with her walls squeezing the long rod. Naruto thrust his penis deeper inside of Ochako's pussy, getting it wetter. Naruto let out a slight growl, feeling his twitching more while his balls tighten. Naruto held down Ochako, making her legs rise in the air. Ochako let out a small scream, feeling her juices are coming. Naruto and Ochako are both going to orgasm, together.

"Ah, N-Naruto-kun, I'm going to! I'm going to~!" Ochako moaned.

"Yes, me too, Ochako-chan!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder.

Naruto was about to pull out his cock; however, Ochako holds Naruto's hands. Naruto wondered what Ochako was thinking.

"Ochako-chan?" Naruto said.

"I want you to release your juice inside me, Naruto-kun…" Ochako moaned.

"Really~?! Ah, it might happen soon!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! I-I want you to cum inside me!" Ochako moaned.

"Okay, Ochako-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Come and stay close to me, I want to be close to me when you release all your juices, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Yes! Ochako-chan, I'll release my dick-juice inside you!" Naruto moaned, kissing Ochako, once again.

Naruto thrusts wildly, Ochako screamed, both teens soon felt their juices about to come. Ochako wrapped her legs around her Naruto's waist. It was only a matter a time till they reached their orgasms. Naruto pulled Ochako into a deep kiss, soon about to climax.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Ochako moaned.

Naruto and Ochako moaned, feeling their orgasms. Naruto grunted his teeth, feeling his rod releasing its seed inside of Ochako's womb. Ochako's eyes rolled in pleasure, feeling Naruto's milk spraying inside her walls. Naruto and Ochako hold each other tight, while Naruto continued to have his orgasm.

"Naruto-kun, I cummed…" Ochako moaned.

"H-Hai… I still having my orgasm…" Naruto replied.

"Yes, I feel your cream still shooting inside me~…" Ochako moaned.

"It feels so good…" Naruto said, kissing Ochako.

Ochako returned the kiss, still feeling Naruto's seed filling her insides up. Naruto's orgasm lasted for a good minute. After that long minute, Naruto's climax ends. Ochako let out a sigh of bliss, having her inside filled with Naruto's seed. Naruto then pulled out his member, while Ochako's pink hole oozed with his white cream. Naruto kissed Ochako, once again.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun…" Ochako said.

"It sure is, Ochako-chan…" Naruto replied, cuddling with Ochako.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Ochako said, cuddling with Naruto.

Naruto hold Ochako tight, kissing her. Naruto just kissed and hugged Ochako. Ochako kissed Naruto back, still in bed. Ochako was amazed. Ochako didn't think she would have sex with the new student, nor did she think Naruto would be nice. She didn't think that she would lose her virginity with someone she just met today. But Ochako loved it, and it helped her forget about today with Naruto getting hurt. However, Naruto said he would gladly take a beating for her. Ochako lied her head on Naruto's chest.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun… Thank you for being my first, for being my friend, and being my hero…" Ochako said with a blush, holding Naruto's hand.

"Your quite welcome, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ochako.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ochako moaned.

Naruto and Ochako stayed in her bed, still cuddling.

"Hey, Ochako-chan..." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"Are you okay with this?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"I mean, okay with me? I know we just met today, and we just had sex. I mean… Being the new-kid… Ugh, I'm not so good at these kind of things..." Naruto said, till.

Ochako stopped Naruto's next words with a sweet tender kiss. Ochako continued to kiss Naruto, while getting on top of him.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. You don't need to try so hard with words. As long as you'll be my friend, that's all that matters." Ochako said, kissing Naruto.

"Ochako-chan…" Naruto said.

Naruto hugged Ochako, kissing her back.

"You really are sweet, Ochako-chan. And since we're friends, whenever you need help, if you want to go on a date, and moreover, whatever is mine is also yours, Ochako-chan." Naruto stated, kiss Ochako again.

"Well, then… The same goes for me, Naruto-kun. Whatever is mine is also yours." Ochako replied.

Naruto got an idea, that Ochako might like, but she might not like. Naruto had to ask.

"So, Ochako-chan, I have an idea." Naruto said.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"We should do anal next." Naruto replied.

"What's that?" Ochako asked.

"Umm… It's when I, well… It's when the man screws his woman in the… Well, he does her in the butt." Naruto stated with a slight blush.

"In my butt?" Ochako asked with a dark blush.

"Well, I was going to do it with Hinata-chan, but…" Naruto said.

"Say, no more…" Ochako replied.

Ochako looked down at Naruto's cock, she remembered it was hard to handle his large size the first time. But she also knew how good it felt. How good it felt, when Naruto hold her, kissed her, and even fucked her. Ochako smiled at Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I want you do have all of me…" Ochako said.

Ochako turned herself around, positioning herself on her hands and knees. Ochako lifted her butt to Naruto.

"Here, Naruto-kun… use your big cock and screw my butthole…" Ochako said with a smile and a dark blush.

Naruto blushed, seeing how big Ochako's butt is, which got him hard. Naruto went behind Ochako, spreading her ass cheeks apart, showing her small pink anus. Naruto fingered her anus, making Ochako moan.

"Oh, my butt…" Ochako moaned.

"Hey, Ochako-chan…" Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"This will be the first time, I'm having anal-sex with a girl…" Naruto said.

"Really? So, I guess, I'll be your first in this way, huh?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, me and you well have anal together." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Ochako's butt. He can't help how big and plump.

"You have such a big butt, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…" Ochako replied.

Naruto pulled out his finger, going went down Ochako's ass, licking her anus again. Ochako's eyes widen again, letting out a gasp, feeling Naruto's tongue against her rectum.

"Ah, you're licking my butt again, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

"I have to get you ready, Ochako-chan, or it will hurt." Naruto replied, tonguing deeper.

"H-Hai~!" Ochako moaned, biting her lower lip.

Ochako liked the feeling of getting her anus licked by her friend. Naruto continued his actions, while he massaged her butt checks. Ochako let out pats, while her insides getting wet again. Naruto stops his actions. Ochako wondered why, but soon she felt Naruto getting on top of her, while his hard cock find itself between her ass cheeks.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ochako moaned.

"Do you like that, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes…" Ochako replied.

"Oh, your butt is so big and soft… I feel my cock getting harder…" Naruto moaned.

"H-Hai… It feels so wet…" Ochako moaned.

Naruto grabs Ochako's hips, rubbing his cock against the small hole. Ochako let out another moan, feeling how big it felt. Ochako was worried to of how it will feel, and how big Naruto is. But she knew Naruto was kind and won't do anything reckless or overdo it.

"Are you ready, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun… Please be gentle." Ochako replied.

"I will, Ochako-chan…" Naruto replied.

Naruto spreads her ass parts, slightly pushing the tip inside Ochako's butt. Ochako let out a gasp, feeling the mushroom head going inside her anus.

"Oh!" Ochako yipped.

"My tip is going is going inside your ass~!" Naruto moaned.

"Nngh!" Ochako groaned, grabbing the sheets of the bed.

"Oooh!" Naruto moaned.

Ochako's let out squeals, like a pig. She felt her rectum being filled and getting stretched out, with the large meat length. Naruto moaned, feeling Ochako's tight hole.

"Agh, you're so fucking big, Naruto-kun! It hurts!" Ochako shouted.

"I-It's true… B-But your ass is so tight~!" Naruto moaned.

"K-Keep shoving your fat thick cock inside my b-butt!" Ochako screamed, as her eyes rolled back.

"Oh, Ochako-chan~!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto managed to fit about 5 inches inside Ochako's anus. Ochako let out louder squeals, it was a good thing both teens were having sex in her room, or else it might get bad for Naruto. Naruto pushed more of his cock, fitting 3 more inches inside of Ochako. Ochako's face turned red, feeling her butt was hurting and going numb.

"Ah, your cock! Your cock is still going inside my butt!" Ochako groaned.

"I know, I'm only half way inside you, and I can feel how tight you are~!" Naruto moaned.

"Keep going, Naruto-kun! Keep shoving your cock inside me!" Ochako groaned.

Naruto did just that, pushing more of his penis inside of Ochako's anus. Ochako still let out squeals, while Naruto mounted her. Ochako felt Naruto's thighs and balls against her juicy rump. Ochako screamed, falling face into her pillow with Naruto's entire cock inside her anus. Naruto and Ochako stay motionless.

"Oh, my butt… You feel much bigger inside my ass, Naruto-kun…" Ochako groaned.

"Ah, because it's your first time… Ugh, you're so tight, Ochako~…" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ochako groaned.

Naruto didn't move a muscle. Ochako felt Naruto's weight on her, while she felt her anal walls tighten around the hard-thick fat cock. Naruto felt Ochako's soft big ass against him. He loved how big and soft Ochako's butt is. Ochako didn't know what to do. But Naruto didn't move, he hold Ochako's hands, kissing her check.

"Naruto-kun…" Ochako groaned.

"I know, Ochako-chan…" Naruto replied, kissing Ochako.

"Ah~…" Ochako moaned.

"What a tight ass…" Naruto moaned, moving a little.

"Ugh…!" Ochako groaned.

" _Agh, Naruto-kun's cock is so fat and thick… I feel my butthole squeezing all around it…!"_ Ochako thought with a heavy blush.

Naruto kissed Ochako more. Ochako let out a moan, feeling Naruto's lips against her round face. Ochako liked how Naruto helps her forget the pain with kisses. To her, it was romantic and it also made her feel like a woman. Naruto was still on top Ochako, letting out a low growl of pleasure. He kissed Ochako again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ochako moaned softly.

"I know, it takes time doing this too… I have to make feel good." Naruto said.

"That's so sweet of you, Naruto-kun…" Ochako said.

"I happy you think so, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ochako more.

"Mmm~…" Ochako moaned.

Naruto continued to make Ochako feel comfortable. Ochako felt Naruto's cock twitching inside her anus, getting her wet again. Some time had passed, after more kissing and starting to feel relaxed. Ochako turned to Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, p-please move slowly for me…" Ochako groaned.

"Are you sure, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked, still kissing Ochako.

"Hai, move slowly…" Ochako replied.

"Okay, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto picked himself up, grabbing Ochako's hips and moved a little. Ochako let out another "Nngh", feeling the blonde teen's cock, moving inside her rectum. She lied her head on her pillow, while Naruto moved his hips. Naruto moaned, feeling Ochako's anus squeezing his penis tighter.

"Ahh, my butt…" Ochako groaned.

"Oh, Ochako-chan…" Naruto moaned, thrusting slowly.

"Agh!" Ochako groaned louder

Naruto moaned, loving how tight Ochako asshole is.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're just so big…" Ochako groaned.

"Hinata-chan told me the same thing… You're just so tight, Ochako-chan…" Naruto moaned.

"Ah, my butt~…" Ochako groaned.

Naruto time his time, not thrusting hard or fast. Ochako groaned, feeling Naruto's slow thrusting. Naruto let out moaned, feeling Ochako's anus squeezing him. Naruto looked down, watching's butt jiggle with his slow movements. Ochako continued to let out groans, it somewhat hurts but it also felt good.

" _Naruto-kun's cock is so deep inside my butt…"_ Ochako thought.

"I'm happy we decided to do anal, Ochako-chan… It feels so good~…" Naruto moaned.

"I-I'm happy you like my butt, Naruto-kun…" Ochako groaned.

"I love it, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, massaging her ass cheeks.

Ochako blushed, hearing Naruto loving her butt. It filled her with pride, knowing that Naruto finds her attritive. Naruto then lean close, kissing Ochako.

"Naruto-kun, you're so good at this…" Ochako moaned.

"Thanks, but I'm trying to do my best to please you too, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, kissing her more.

"You're doing a good job at that too, Naruto-kun~!" Ochako moaned.

"I'm glad you think so, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto stayed close to Ochako, penetrating deep inside her anus. Ochako soon let out moans, starting to love the feeling of anal. It made Ochako's pussy wet again, feeling Naruto's massive rod move in and out her ass, pulling it. Ochako then used her ass, grinding her large rump against Naruto's pelvis. Naruto somehow knew that Ochako was getting adjusted to anal, and she liked it.

"Oh…" Naruto said.

"H-Huh~?" Ochako replied, still moaning.

"I see you're starting to like it up the ass, hmm, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked, slowing down his thrusting.

"Hai…" Ochako replied.

"I can't hear you, Ochako." Naruto replied.

"I-I love it…" Ochako whispered.

"A little louder, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, slamming hard.

"I love it!" Ochako screamed.

"What do you love, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked, still thrusting hard.

"I love getting fucked in the ass!" Ochako screamed.

"Oh, really? Do you really like getting fucked in the ass, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked with a moan.

"Y-Yes! I love it! I love it, Naruto-kun! I love you!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto hear Ochako's words.

"Huh, I don't think I heard you right, Ochako-chan. Please tell me again." Naruto said, slowing down his thrusts.

"I-I said I love you, Naruto-kun…" Ochako replied with a dark blush.

"I love you too, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ochako and resumed his thrusting.

Naruto pinned Ochako down, thrusting harder and deeper inside her tight rectum. Ochako let moans of pleasure, no longer, feeling the pain of anal. Naruto held Ochako's hands, going balls deep inside Ochako's ass. Ochako moaned, feeling the rod pulling out her asshole, while the twin-orbs hit her pussy lips. Ochako turned her head, kissing her blonde friend on the lips.

"Fuck my ass harder, faster, Naruto-kun! You're getting me wet again!" Ochako moaned.

"Oh, don't worry~! Fuck! I'll be fucking this big ass of yours all the time!" Naruto moaned, positioning himself and Ochako into spooning, while he left up her leg.

"R-Really, Naruto-kun~?! Ah! Please do! Fuck my ass and make me cum!" Ochako moaned.

"That's so naughty of you, Ochako-chan~! Okay, I'm going to make you cum again!" Naruto moaned, thrusting faster, making Ochako's ass jiggle.

"Yes! I'm bad! I'm your bad girl!" Ochako moaned.

"That's right, you're my girl, huh, Ochako-chan~?!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, I'm your girl, Naruto-kun! I'm the new-kid's girl! I'm Naruto-kun's girl!" Ochako screamed.

Naruto thrust, and hold Ochako tight. Ochako let out moans, as her eyes rolled back in pleasure, feeling Naruto's length sliding in and out. Naruto and Ochako shared another kiss, feeling their bodies tremble. Naruto and Ochako continued to kiss, while used his right hand to finger Ochako's pink hole, still thrusting inside her ass with his balls getting tight and swelling with his semen. Ochako let out louder moans, feeling her insides getting wetter.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, if this keeps up, I'll cum again!" Ochako moaned.

"Yeah! Ahh, I'll cum too, Ochako-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"I want Naruto-kun to make us cum at the same time~!" Ochako moaned.

"I will, Ochako-chan!" Naruto replied with a low growl.

"And fill me up with your cream again!" Ochako moaned.

"Oh, I love this side of you, Ochako-chan~!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto got back on top of Ochako, doggy-style, still at his hard thrusting. Ochako moaned with her face against Naruto's face, feeling the hard thrusting. Naruto soon let out a growl, his member swelled up while it twitched inside Ochako's rectum. Ochako let out louder, feeling her asshole squeezing Naruto's cock while her pussy dripping pre-juices. Once again, both teens were going to climax.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from you fucking my ass!" Ochako moaned.

"Yeah, I'm going to cum too, Ochako-chan!" Naruto growled, slamming harder.

"I'm almost there! I'm about to cum! I'm going to cum!" Ochako screamed.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum, too~!" Naruto roared, holding Ochako tight.

"I'm cumming~!" Ochako screamed.

Naruto and Ochako let out their moans of pleasure, releasing their orgasms. Ochako's insides squirted out with her love nectar. Naruto let out another growl, feeling Ochako's asshole milking his cock for its seed. Ochako's eyes rolled back, feeling her anal-walls becoming filled with Naruto's warm thick cream. With Naruto still on top, continued to have his orgasm.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I feel you~… I feel my ass being filled up with your warm dick-juice~…" Ochako moaned.

"H-Hai… It feels so damn good, Ochako-chan~…" Naruto replied.

"K-Keep filling me up, Naruto-kun~…" Ochako moaned.

"I will, Ochako-chan…" Naruto said, pulling Ochako into a tender kiss.

"Oh, Naruto-kun…" Ochako moaned.

Like the last two times, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a minute. Ochako moaned, feeling the warm white ropes, filling her up. After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm ended. Naruto pulled out his dick out of Ochako's anus. Naruto looked down, seeing Ochako's pink asshole, dripping his white cream. Ochako let out a moan, with her stomach slightly bulged due to Naruto's massive orgasm.

"That was amazing, Ochako-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"It sure was, Naruto-kun." Ochako said, crawling on Naruto.

Ochako kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto hold Ochako again, kissing her back. After their time of anal-sex, Ochako cuddled with Naruto in bed together.

"Never in my life, did I thought sex would feel this good." Ochako said.

"It sure was amazing. You're pretty amazing too, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ochako.

"You are the amazing one, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

Ochako kissed Naruto, holding his hand. Ochako really liked Naruto, and her first time having sex. Ochako wondered if the one rumor with Naruto and Hinata having sex in the girl's restroom true. So, Ochako asked Naruto.

"Umm, can I ask you something, Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"Shoot." Naruto replied.

"Have you ever… Umm, I mean, did you and Hinata-san really had sex in the girl's restroom?" Ochako asked.

"We did." Naruto replied.

"Why there?" Ochako asked.

"Well, me and Hinata-chan we're really close, and you see… She wanted me to be her first. Let's just say her dad is a total douche, and her dad and some of her family members wanted her to marriage some rich kid from a rich family." Naruto said.

Hinata's father was very anger, and he forbid Naruto to see Hinata. However, Naruto always have a way to get a chance to talk to Hinata, by phone or email. Naruto hopes to see Hinata again.

"Oh…" Ochako said.

"But Hinata-chan told me she didn't regret her first time with me, hell she didn't regret doing it in the girl's restroom. I told her next time we'll do it in a bedroom." Naruto said.

"Heheh, that's pretty romantic…" Ochako replied.

"It does sound romantic, huh?" Naruto asked.

Ochako looked at Naruto. Just looking at his eyes was proof enough that he was telling the truth. That's one rumor down. But she wanted to know something. Ochako wanted to know the real question. Did Naruto ever bully anyone in his old school.

"Can I ask something else?" Ochako asked.

"What is it, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well… Did you ever bully anyone?" Ochako asked.

"No. Of course not…" Naruto replied.

Ochako looked at Naruto with a sad look on his face.

"Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"…"

Ochako hugged Naruto, kissing him. Naruto looked at Ochako.

"I never bullied anyone… You see, I got into a lot of fights, because some older kids would bully small children, elderly people, and harass Hinata-chan and talk poorly about my Kaa-chan…" Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Naruto-kun…" Ochako said.

"People just kept calling me a bully, though they don't see who the real bullies are. Hinata-chan was the only one who knew the truth about me." Naruto stated.

Ochako hugged Naruto, tightly. She kissed him again to ease his glut.

"Oh, Ochako-chan…" Naruto said.

"You're not a bully. You're a very kind and sweet person, that's why I love you. Those people who called you a bully are wrong." Ochako said, kissing him multiple times.

"Thank you, Ochako-chan. You're truly are wonderful friend." Naruto said.

Naruto and Ochako looked at each other, smiling. Ochako kissed Naruto, while he wrapped his arms around Ochako. Now, Naruto wanted to ask Ochako a question that he asked Hinata few months back.

"Ochako-chan, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied.

"I asked Hinata-chan the same question. I'm a guy who likes girls… and if I have a harem… will it be okay with you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't mind at all, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied with a smile.

Naruto was amazed of Ochako's quick response. Naruto couldn't help but kiss Ochako.

"Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"Hinata-chan gave me the same answer. I was right. You really are like Hinata-chan, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ochako, more.

"It's still early, so… Can we do it again?" Ochako asked.

Naruto's penis twitched.

"Oh, Ochako-chan…" Naruto smiled, getting on top of Ochako.

"Naruto-kun…" Ochako said with a blush and smile.

An hour later, it was 4:45 pm, and Naruto and Ochako were in the hallway.

"I had a wonderful time, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"So, did I, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

"Umm… Can we do it again, tomorrow after school?" Ochako asked.

"Of course. We can also study together and eat together, too." Naruto replied.

"I would like that a lot, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied.

"I knew you would. I also want to see more of the school. Can you show me around?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a bit new here, too, Naruto-kun. But I have a few friends that know the school, to its ins and outs." Ochako replied.

"I'm happy to hear that, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun…" Ochako said.

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Are you wondering how I got to this school?" Ochako asked.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

"I want too… Well, my parents got me into the school." Ochako said.

"That's not bad, but why…" Naruto said.

Before Naruto could finished his words, Ochako cut him off.

"Well, you see my family has always been struggling with money problems. But my Tou-chan and Kaa-chan used their life-savings to get me into this school. Though, it's a tough school, it's also one of the best. When a student graduates here, they can go to any college they want and it also helps them getting a highly paid job." Ochako said.

"Ochako-chan…" Naruto said.

"You see, I want to get a job. I want help my parents out, so they can live easily. They done so much for me, the least I can do is graduate from the school." Ochako said.

Naruto hugs Ochako.

"Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"We'll graduate this school, together. I'll protect you and the ones I care about, and you can make sure I behave." Naruto said.

"It's a deal, Naruto-kun. And I'll do anything for you when behave, with me and some other girls, with some ideas. Maybe even a threesome or so..." Ochako replied with a slight smirk.

"Then, I'll be sure to behave, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Can I have a kiss before you go?" Ochako asked.

"Of course, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Ochako kissed one more time. Ochako gives Naruto her phone number.

"Text me, later." Ochako said.

"I will, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

Later, Naruto made it to his and his mother's room. Naruto looked around, to see if his mother was there but there was no one around. Naruto soon got a text from his mother, saying, _"I have one more class, and I'll be there. I hoped you had a nice first day, Naru-chan. And I'll make you, your favorite dinner tonight."_ , the text said. Naruto smiled, knowing that his mother is happy with her new job. Naruto smelled himself, and he knew he needed to take a shower. Naruto took a shower in the restroom.

"Man, Ochako-chan really made me cum a lot. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I can't for school tomorrow." Naruto said, washing his body.

A half hour later, Naruto got out of the shower. Naruto heard his phone beeped.

"Hmm?" Naruto said, opening his phone.

Naruto got a text from Ochako.

"Oh, it's from Ochako-chan." Naruto said, opening the text.

Naruto read the text, _"Hey, Naruto-kun… I found out we have a class together tomorrow. Also, a few friends of mine are in the same class as well. We can see more of the school tomorrow."_ Naruto knew this will be good for him to know more of the school. And to have some more alone time with Ochako.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

Naruto then saw another text from Ochako. He opened it, showing a photo of Ochako's naked body that just got out of the shower. Ochako posed in the picture, making Naruto get hard again. The text said, _"I hope this naughty picture of me helps you behave, Naruto-kun… I wish you were here with me to give me more of your loving~… I'll see you tomorrow, lover-boy."_ , the text ended with Ochako blowing a kiss.

"Oh, Ochako-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto went to the table of their small kitchen to do his homework. Naruto knew it was only his first day, and he made it through the day, somehow. Yeah, he got into some fights, made a few enemies, but also made a friend. And had sex with Ochako on the same day. Naruto will not fail, and will not do anything to get him into too much trouble. Naruto made many mistakes in the past, however, he will not screw up. He will do what he can to make it through the year, and will make his mother proud. Naruto continued to do his homework, and wondered what tomorrow has in store.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition. I hope you readers enjoyed it. I know some my fans are waiting for updates for my other stories, and sometimes I'm very busy with things in my personal life. But whatever, you know? Anyway, I already have something planned for the next chapter, and a few surprises here and there. That's just how I am.**

 **But I want to say something important really quick, bulling others is not a cool thing. I mean, I've seen a lot of things in my school years, but college is a bit different, and I thank God for that. I've seen someone getting hit, there was this one time in middle-school, someone started a food-fight, and on the News and Internet, I've seen what happens when bulling goes way too far. When I was a kid, I made a few mistakes, and I've got picked on once. But thanks to my mom and teachers, the guys who picked on me never picked on me again. But remember, when you bully someone, it might come back to haunt you or make you feel guilty of what you did in your younger years. Let's hope that bulling will less of a problem in the future.**

 **Also, I already have a few bullies, and other things in mind, so you guys don't have to worry about that. But next time, I'll make a list of girls and jobs for male and female students, and the teachers as well that Naruto will do in the school or outside the school. Naruto will also be doing some training, tending classes, having fun on the weekends and other things too. I also got a few people in Anime I don't like that will make prefect scumbags for Naruto to hate and humiliate and other students that Naruto will be in their place later in the story. And if you have an idea for the future chapters, I'll listen.**

 **Yeah, that's pretty much the things at Naruto's going to do. If you have some ideas, let more know. Speaking of school, I'm back in college on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but luckily I have nothing but art classes so that should fit for my writing and gaming time for Fanfiction and YouTube. Don't worry though, I'll still be working on my stories, updating my YouTube channel, and also updating my Fanfiction profile weekly, so you guys know I'm alive and well and brings some gaming news and ideas for future lemon stories. And moreover, my time as an artist is coming real soon and my name will be well known. When that time comes, I will need a team in the future for Fanfiction when I'm busty drawing for my buyers. But I'll let you guys know what happens. Oh, and new week on YouTube, I'll be back with Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm Trilogy next week.**

 **So, that's it for now. Thank you again for reading, "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition." Please review and tell me what you think, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


	2. The School Grounds

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox King jm fans, I'm back with the second chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition." I'm happy you guys are enjoy the story so far. Like I said in the first chapter I have something already planned for this chapter. You know, the next job Naruto's going to do, some girls, and other surprises. Oh, and I made a list for the next chapters' ideas, and a little something else too. Well, I don't have anything else to say, so let's get started. I still do not own Naruto or any else, I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: The School Grounds.**

 **CHAPTER 2: THE SCHOOL GROUNDS.**

The next day, Naruto was eating breakfast with his mother, getting ready for the school day.

"So, how was your first day, Naru-chan?" Kushina asked.

"It was good, Kaa-chan. I made my first friend." Naruto replied.

"What's their name?" Kushina asked.

"Her name is Ochako-chan. Ochako Uraraka." Naruto replied.

"Oh, Ochako-chan?" Kushina said.

"You know her, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. She speaks very highly of you, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

"Does she?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. She says you're a good friend to her." Kushina said.

"That's how I am, I guess." Naruto replied with a slight blush.

"And I know she's a good girl, so I'm sure she will help you behave in school." Kushina said.

"Yeah, she told me the same thing." Naruto said.

Naruto remembered the time he and Ochako had. He also remembered Ochako screaming, "I'm your bad girl!", while he had anal sex with her. And Ochako would reward him with more sex and even a threesome or something more special. Naruto remembered that Ochako and him will have a class together today, show more of the school, and have some more fun with Ochako, and maybe with another girl as well.

"Well, be sure to eat all your food, honey." Kushina said.

"I will, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Later, Naruto was waiting for Ochako in the hallway. He wondered what his next class will be like. Then he felt a pair of arms, around his right arm.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Ochako said with a smile.

"Good morning, Ochako-chan. I was missing you the other day." Naruto replied.

"Heheh, it was our first day, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Yeah, we did meet the first day, and we… you know…" Naruto said.

"Mm-hmm. When the school day is over, I'll going to take you back to my room." Ochako said in a hussy tone.

"Oh, I can't wait." Naruto said.

"This time, I'll be on top. And I'll be riding you. But who knows… we might have a threesome, if you like~…" Ochako whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Oh, God…" Naruto said, feeling a slight chill down his spine.

"Shall we go to class, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, as he and Ochako walked to class.

Naruto and Ochako stood next to each other, walking to class. Naruto saw some students waiting for the teacher. Naruto noticed Sasuke and Sakura were also in the same class. Sasuke heard about Naruto beating the crap out of Tetsu the other day. Sasuke knew Naruto was a threat, and someone not to be mess with. But he thought maybe can use Naruto to get what he wants.

"I see you're still alive, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"We heard that you beat up that Tetsu guy." Sakura said.

"…"

Naruto was amazed that word spread real fast around the school. He hoped what he does doesn't go around the teachers' ears.

"Well, yeah. But I only didn't because he was messing with Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

"I'm sure he devirsed it." Sakura said.

"He did. But Naruto-kun came and saved me." Ochako said with a smile and blush.

"Heh…" Naruto said.

"Oh! Ochako-chan!"

"Oh, Naruto-kun this is one few of my friends I wanted you to meet." Ochako said.

"Oh, he's the new-kid. He seems really nice."

"Hey. The name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said.

"My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby greeted.

Naruto looked at Ochako's friend. Ruby was as cute as Ochako. Ruby was the same age as him and Ochako. Ruby had black and red hair, and big sliver eyes. Ruby had a small body figure; however, she had a short skirt showing her legs. But regardless Ruby is cute to him, as well as Ochako and Hinata.

"It's nice to meet you too, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied.

Ruby blushed, seeing how nice Naruto is toward her. Then the homeroom teacher came, he was wearing black, had a white scarf around his neck, he had long black hair. Naruto noticed he had bags under his eyes, showing the lack of sleep.

"Good morning, class. I'll be your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa." Aizawa stated.

Aizawa opens the door.

"Okay, class let's get started." Aizawa said in a tried tone.

Later, Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby were sitting next to each other, studying, while Aizawa was looking at papers to grade. Sasuke and Sakura were making another move, planning against Naruto and his friends. Minori popped her head into the classroom.

"Hey, Shota." Minori said.

"(Sighs) It's Aizawa during class time." Aizawa replied.

"Stop being a stick in the mud. Anyway, is it okay if I have a word with Naruto-kun?" Minori asked.

"Naruto, Principal Minori wants to talk to you. Class will be over in 5 minutes, so you don't have to come back." Aizawa stated.

"Yes, Aizawa-sensei." Naruto replied.

On the schoolgrounds, Naruto and Minori were talking.

"It seems you're fitting right in, Naruto-kun." Minori said.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to fit in. Honnouji-Tenbi is a nice school… Well, if you get pass the bullies." Naruto replied.

"Yes. No matter what we tried, it seems that the bulling never stops at Honnouji-Tenbi. My boss always says it's all in my head, and it's just school spirit. Just be sure to be on your best behaver, Naruto-kun. You're a really nice boy, Kushina-san and Ochako-chan really speaks highly of you." Minori stated.

"Don't worry, for Kaa-chan and Ochako-chan, I will behave, Minori-cha… I mean, Minori-sensei." Naruto replied, thinking he made a mistake.

"You can call me, 'Minori-chan.', if you like, Naruto-kun." Minori said.

"Oh." Naruto said.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. You can get back to school." Minori said.

"Yes, Minori-chan." Naruto replied.

"Good boy." Minori said.

Naruto turned to meet up with Ochako and Ruby, till a student with a slingshot came out of the contour.

"Hey, new-kid! I saw you hitting on Minori-sensei!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto said.

"Screw you, new-kid! Minori-sensei is a goddess, and some new-kid is not going to get our goddess! This is what we do this woman stealing thieves!"

The bully ready's his slingshot.

"You better not! Agh!" Naruto said, getting hit in the head with a small rock.

"Hahaha!"

"Come here, you!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, come and get me!"

Naruto chase down the bully. The bully jumped the fence, with Naruto right behind him.

"When I get my hands on you!" Naruto said.

"Not fast enough, jackass!"

Naruto then was ambushed by two other bullies. Naruto quickly dodged the two.

"Damn, I thought he was going to fall for it."

"I guess beating Tetsu wasn't just luck."

"Oh, you're just asking for it. I'm getting that guy with the slingshot; I have no business with you two." Naruto said.

"Too bad. We're going to beat up the new-kid that beat up Tetsu!"

"So, get ready new-kid!"

Naruto knew he had no chance, so he was going to be ready for a fight.

" _Damn, and I promise, Ochako-chan I would behave. There goes that threesome I wanted."_ Naruto thought, ready to fight.

Naruto quickly blocks the hits from the two bullies. Naruto thought, maybe if he could wrap this fight up quickly, maybe he wouldn't be in so much trouble with Ochako. Naruto grabs a trash-lad on the floor, blocking the punches of the two bullies. Naruto saw it was working, and it case the other bullies pain from hitting something metal. Naruto then hit one of the bullies with the trash-lad, causing him to get knocked out. Naruto then quickly knocked out the other bully.

"Nothing personal, you two were just in my way." Naruto said.

Before he left, Naruto added insult to injury by putting the bully's hands in the other bully's pants.

"That's better." Naruto said.

Naruto resume his chase. In the back of one of the school's buildings, the bully with a slingshot was up on top, ready to hit Naruto with his slingshot again. Naruto managed to catch up. The bully fires his slingshot, but Naruto quickly blocks the shot with the trash-lad.

"Damn, it's a good thing I brought this with me." Naruto said.

"That was lucky, new-kid."

"Yeah, and I'll be hurting you next." Naruto replied.

"Really? How? I'm all the way up here, and you're down there, stupid."

"It's going to end with your sorry ass on the floor." Naruto said.

"Shut up!"

The bully grabs some more rocks to shoot at Naruto. Naruto continued to block, dodge and move from the flying rocks. The bully was making Naruto run, like a soldier running from enemy fire. The bully didn't realize it, but he run out of rocks. Naruto saw his chance, and like a shuriken, Naruto used the trash-lad, hitting the bully's head. The bully was hurt, and he was losing his balance.

"W-Whoa!"

Naruto saw the bully on the floor hurt.

"See? I told you, your sorry ass will be on the floor." Naruto stated.

"Ugh…"

Naruto saw the slingshot.

"Nice. I'll be taking this. And messing with me when I'm doing my best to behave is not such a good idea; I can get a little ahead of myself." Naruto stated.

Naruto walks back to school.

"Man, they're going to have really bad headaches when they wake up." Naruto said, looking at his new slingshot.

Back in the breakroom, Ochako and Ruby were waiting for Naruto, as well as Sasuke and Sakura. And another of Ochako's friends.

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto said.

"Where were you, Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"Umm… I got into a little mess. But I didn't really hit… Much…" Naruto said, as his sweat slightly drops.

"Well, okay. I forgive you." Ochako said.

"Oh, he's the new-kid?"

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

Naruto saw a boy about his age with light blue hair, grey eyes, and round glasses.

"I'm Syrus. Syrus Tuesdale." Syrus greeted.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

"Ah, Dobe, please introducing, Syrus the wimpiest little girl in the whole school!" Sasuke said.

"Why don't you leave me alone, Sasuke." Syrus said.

"Leave him alone, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Come on, I'm just toughing him up!" Sasuke said, punching Syrus in the arm.

"Ow!" Syrus said.

"Turning him into a man, or woman… or something." Sasuke said.

"Syrus will always be a girl, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Just knock it off. Both of you." Naruto said.

Syrus was amazed that Naruto would be standing up for him. Only Ochako and others stood up for Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto just met him a minute ago and he's defending him.

"All right, all right." Sasuke said with a smile.

"So, why is it that you're here, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Ah… That's the right question you asked, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Is that all you can say, loser?" Sakura asked.

"I wasn't talking to you, Tooth-Pick." Naruto said.

"Relax, now… I was talking about my plan for me… No, us to take over the school." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Ochako asked.

"Think about it. The problem with the school is its bullies and gangs." Sasuke said.

"Uh-huh…" Naruto said.

"Remember, Ochako, that creep Tetsu took your money and almost put Naruto into the hospital." Sakura said.

"I didn't forget." Ochako said with a frown.

"How did you get out of that mess, Ochako-chan? Did you get your money back?" Ruby asked.

"Well… Yes… Thanks to Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Wait, you beat up Tetsu, Naruto?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, I did. He pushed Ochako-chan, and I had to teach him a lesson. He's lucky that I didn't beat the shit out of him again." Naruto said.

"But I'm happy that you came to my rescue, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Heh." Naruto said.

"Anyway… I came up with a plan for us to take over this school." Sasuke said.

"I don't want the school." Naruto replied.

"Well, yeah, I do, and think about it. With this school, we can have anything, and best of all the bullies will leave the poor helpless kids, like Syrus alone." Sasuke said.

"Oh, please…" Naruto said.

"I don't know… It would be nice without something taking my lunch." Syrus said.

"And creeps like Tetsu will stop harassing us, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Well…" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, leave the planning to me. I'll be sure we're the ones on top. I promise you won't regret, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"Mm-hmm…" Naruto said.

"We'll talk about my plan more. Sakura and I need to get to our next class." Sasuke said.

"You do that." Naruto said.

Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura left the breakroom. Once again, Sasuke and Sakura talked among themselves.

"That went well." Sakura said.

"Indeed. And you were right, Sakura about that worthless ape to trust to take care of Dobe and Round-Face. He was useless." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. All muscle and no brain." Sakura said.

"Indeed." Sasuke said.

"But I have an idea." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Sasuke said.

"We can use Bakugo to take on that loser." Sakura said.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, Sakura. Bakugo maybe an angry guy, but he's not dumb like the Dobe and maybe not as strong." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but have you heard?" Sakura said.

"Heard what?" Sasuke said.

"Did you hear that new-kid has been saying such awful things about Bakugo's mom and something about Breeding Pokémon…" Sakura said.

"Ah… yes, I heard, it's awful." Sasuke said.

"A little rumor we can use, just in case we don't get our way." Sakura said.

"That's a good idea, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"It sure is, now let's get to class." Sakura said.

Naruto and his friends were heading to their next class. Naruto didn't like what Sasuke was planning about the school. Naruto then felt Ochako, holding his hand. Ochako smiled, Naruto smiled back. Then again, if they do take over the school, bullies will leave Naruto and his friends alone, and he can pass the year without getting expelled. But still, Naruto will think about it.

"Let's get going to the next class, everyone." Naruto said.

"Yes." Ruby and Syrus said.

In the classroom, Naruto and his friends were waiting for their teacher. The homeroom teacher came; Naruto saw that his teacher was a woman.

"Hello, class. I'll be your teacher today, my name is Tier Harribel." Harribel said.

Harribel is a woman with short blonde hair, green eyes, dark skin, luscious lips, and had a curvy ebony body with a large pair of K-cup breasts and a large juicy rear-end just like Minori and Kurama. Naruto slightly blushed, seeing how lovely his new teacher is.

"Well, let's get started class." Harribel said.

Naruto and his friends learned it was a Math class, and learned a lot during the hour. Then the bell ringed, and it was lunchtime.

"Okay, that will be all today, class. I'll see you all on Thursday and don't forget to study." Harribel said.

Naruto starched out his arms.

"Let's go get some lunch, guys." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Syrus said.

Ochako then tag on Naruto's back.

"What's up, Ochako-chan?" Naruto said.

"I need you help with some books." Ochako said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"You'll see." Ochako said, holding Naruto's hand.

"Where are you two going?" Ruby asked.

"I need Naruto-kun's help with some books. We'll meet you in the cafeteria." Ochako said.

"Okay then." Ruby and Syrus said.

With Ruby and Syrus, both of them were waiting for Naruto and Ochako by the cafeteria.

"So, Ruby, what do you think of Naruto-san?" Syrus asked.

"He's seems really nice... and cute..." Ruby said.

"Hmm?" Syrus said.

"Oh, n-nothing... Umm, I need to use the restroom." Ruby said with a slight blush.

Ruby runs to the girls' restroom. Syrus wondered what that was about.

"That was odd." Syrus said.

With Ruby, she was in the restroom, washing her face.

"Why did I run off like that? But I said, Naruto-kun was cute... I mean, he really is cute..." Ruby said, drying her face.

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror.

"I wonder if Naruto-kun thinks about me the same way." Ruby said.

Ruby examined her body, and her small breasts. Ruby let out a disappointing sigh, seeing how small they were. Ruby always knew that her size didn't match Ochako's, her friends, her sister's, and not even some of the female teachers. Ruby then turned herself around, showing her back. Ruby smiled, seeing she has a butt and smooth legs. At least she has something.

"Well, at least I have a butt." Ruby said with a smile.

Ruby then left the girls' restroom to go back to meet her friends.

"Mmm~!"

"What was that?" Ruby said.

Ruby heard that noises were coming from the break room. Ruby was curious. Ruby popped her head, and her eyes widen, seeing Naruto and Ochako, making out.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Ochako moaned.

"Do you like how this feels, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked, touching her butt.

"I love it~... It feels amazing." Ochako moaned.

Ruby blushed, seeing Naruto and Ochako kissing each other.

" _Oh my..."_ Ruby thought, still watching.

Naruto and Ochako then used tongue, while Naruto grope Ochako's butt more. Ochako then pressed her breasts against Naruto's chest. Ruby was feeling a bit strange, but she likes it. She wonders what it would be like if she and Naruto... were to make out. Naruto and Ochako continued to make out, getting a little a head of themselves. Naruto lifted up Ochako's skirt, showing her pink panties and some of her butt. Ruby blush grew darker, seeing Naruto and Ochako getting more intimate. Naruto and Ochako stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ochako-chan..." Naruto said.

"I got a little ahead myself, too." Ochako said.

"Let's continue this later." Naruto said.

"Yes. Let's go, Ruby-chan and Syrus-kun must be wondering where we are." Ochako said.

Ochako fixed her skirt. Ruby then saw Naruto's semi-boner between his legs. Ruby went back to the cafeteria before Naruto and Ochako could notice her. Ruby blushed, remembering Naruto's boner and Ochako's panties. 5 minutes later, Naruto and Ochako went back to the cafeteria with Ruby and Syrus.

"Sorry we're late; Naruto-kun and I had a lot of books to carry." Ochako said.

"It's okay. We weren't waiting that long." Syrus said.

Naruto noticed Ruby's cheeks were a light red.

"Are you okay, Ruby-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yes, it's nothing, Naruto-kun." Ruby replied.

"Alright, then, let's get in line." Naruto said.

Naruto, Ochako, Ruby, and Syrus were sitting, enjoying their lunch.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay here, Naruto?" Syrus asked.

"It's okay. The class time is the only place where I don't have to worry about someone trying to pick a fight with me." Naruto replied.

"True." Syrus said, while Ochako and Ruby giggled at Naruto's response.

"Speaking of class, I think Harribel-sensei said something about studying for the next Math class. I wonder where I can learn more about Math." Naruto said.

"The library has the books we need." Ruby said.

"That's great." Naruto replied.

"And you can get an I.D. at the library as well." Ochako said.

"Sweet, I need an I.D. if I want to check out books for studying." Naruto said.

"Want to go to the library, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, let's get going before our next class starts." Naruto said.

Naruto and his friends finished their lunch, and headed to the library. Naruto saw the line to get an I.D. card.

"Next in line, please."

Naruto stood in front of the camera, ready to take his picture for his I.D. Naruto saw the librarian. Once again, Naruto was surprised at good looking the librarian is.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no... Miss..." Naruto said.

"Nico Robin and you are the new boy, Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina-san's son, right? It's a pleasure to meet you." Robin said.

Naruto saw Robin in her early 30s; she had light skin, long black hair, and had a wonderful body figure with an Hourglass body and a J-cup bust.

" _Man, are all the female teachers hot?"_ Naruto thought.

"All right, let's get your new I.D. ready, Naruto-kun." Robin said.

A minute later, Naruto's I.D. was ready.

"Here's your new I.D., Naruto-kun." Robin said.

"Thank you, Robin-sensei." Naruto said.

"Take a look around the library. You might found a book you like." Robin said.

"I'll do that." Naruto replied.

Naruto and his friends look around the library, seeing what kind of books that will help them on Thursday. Naruto want to the secession where the Novels are. Naruto smelled something like pee.

"Ugh..." Naruto said.

Naruto turned the corner, seeing an overweight student, he's name is Oshikko with a bladder problem.

"So, you're the new-kid, huh? Everyone is talking about you." Oshikko said.

"Oh, really? And what are they saying?" Naruto asked.

"Uhh, nothing... That you beat up Tetsu and that your friends with that sociopath, Sasuke." Oshikko replied.

"Socio-what?" Naruto said.

"Sociopath, it means... Umm, never mind. Look, I need you to help me." Oshikko replied.

"You need me to help you?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, I've got some library books that need to be return. But I'm too scared to go to my locker. Walk with me, pretend we're friends." Oshikko said.

Naruto begun to walk away, then Oshikko decided to pay Naruto in odder to get his help.

"I'll pay! I'll pay you 200 yen! (20$ dollars)" Oshikko said.

Naruto gets interested.

"Deal. Let's go, buddy." Naruto said.

Naruto saw Ochako, Ruby, and Syrus ready to leave.

"Naruto-kun, where are you going?" Ochako asked.

"I have a quick job to do." Naruto said.

"Class will start in 15 minutes, Naruto-kun." Ruby stated.

"I'll meet you guys in class. Let's go, Oshikko." Naruto said.

"Y-Yeah." Oshikko said.

Naruto walked Oshikko back in the inner school. In the hallway, Naruto and Oshikko were making their way to the overweight nerd's locker. However, nature called, and Oshikko needed to use the restroom.

"Ugh, Naruto, I need to use the bathroom." Oshikko said.

"All right, let's go." Naruto replied.

In one of the schools' restrooms, Naruto looked around to make sure it was all clear from bullies.

"Okay, it's clear." Naruto said.

"Cover me, I'm going in!" Oshikko said, running into one of the empty stalls.

Naruto leaned against the restroom wall, waiting for Oshikko to be done with his business.

"Hey, they said Oshikko went into the bathroom!"

Naruto looked to see two bullies looking for Oshikko.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"We're looking for Oshikko. Where is he?"

"What do you want with him?" Naruto asked.

"That's none of your business, new-kid."

"It is my business, since I'm the one who's protecting him." Naruto said.

"All right, new-kid, then you can take Oshikko's beating!"

One of the bullies tried to hit Naruto, but Naruto dodges quickly. But Naruto didn't see the other bully's attack, hitting him in the face. Naruto backed off a bit, rubbing his face.

"Haha, that's what you get, new-kid."

"I bet him beating Tetsu was just a fluke."

"It was a lucky shot you guys gave me, but I am not backing down." Naruto said.

"Fine, we'll beat the crap out of you first, then beat the crap out of Oshikko next."

Naruto got ready for the next coming punches. Naruto blocked their hits, then he saw the other bully trying to hit him again. Naruto dodges the hit, and returns the punch. Naruto's punch hits the bully in the face.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice." Naruto said.

"Lucky shot, new-kid!"

"I'm done messing around, it's time we end this. I have class in 5 minutes." Naruto said, popping his knuckles.

Naruto was ready to fight. It was his turn to throw some hits. Naruto hits the first bully in the face. The other bully wanted to get Naruto from the hit in the face he received a moment ago. However, Naruto grabbed him by the caller of his shirt, punching him three times. Naruto then tosses him against the wall, casing him to black out. Naruto turns his attention on the last bully. Naruto and the other bully hit each other, till Naruto hit him in the face, as the bully fall to the floor, down for the count.

"Damn, what a pain in the ass." Naruto said, rubbing his face from the hit.

"Ahh... That feels so good..." Oshikko said, peeing.

Naruto knew it sound like Oshikko was done with the bathroom.

"That's better. Kaa-chan always told me to wash my hands." Oshikko said.

A minute later, Oshikko was done washing his hands. Naruto and Oshikko made it to his locker.

"Here it is. Thanks again, Naruto. Here's the cash, and I'll tell my Kaa-chan not everyone is mean at Honnouji-Tenbi." Oshikko said, handing Naruto the 200-yen.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

With that job done, Naruto went to his next class. Ochako, Ruby, and Syrus were there waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako said, waving her hand.

"Sorry, I'm late." Naruto said.

"It's okay, class is about to start." Ochako said.

"Attention, class! Attention! I'm will be your professor, Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck said.

Naruto was surprised by his homeroom professor. He was a tall man with slight pale sink, round-glasses and yellow hazel eyes, a yellow tie, and messy green hair. Oobleck was known to be a professor who knows his history, Japanese and worldly history.

"Now, class it us begin!" Oobleck said, taking a drink of his coffee, and opening the door to the class with super speed.

" _He's fast..."_ Naruto and the other students thought, as their sweat dropped.

An hour later, it was 3:00 o'clock, the class and the school day was done.

"All right, class, that will be all for today. Remember to study, and I'll see you Thursday." Oobleck said, running out of the class with his super speed.

"Should we get going, everyone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Ochako, Ruby, and Syrus said.

Naruto and his friends were back in the break-room. Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for them.

"So, what's your answer, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"(Sighs) About us taking over the school, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"I'll think about it. But I'm not making any promises." Naruto said.

"Good. Sakura, why don't you take Ochako and Ruby for some girl time?" Sasuke said.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun. Let's go girls." Sakura said.

"Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"I'll meet you girls later." Naruto said with a smile.

"Umm, okay, Naruto-kun. Let's go, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

Ochako and Ruby left with Sakura.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go see how good you are with that new slingshot I heard you got." Sasuke said.

"All right, then. Syrus, are you coming?" Naruto asked.

"Me, really?" Syrus said.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto said.

"R-Right!" Syrus said.

Outside the school, Naruto, Sasuke, and Syrus were near by a broken down bus.

"There. See if you can knock out all the windows in that bus, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, aiming to take a shot.

"Is that a good idea?" Syrus asked.

"Don't worry; the jocks beat this bus all the time. No one really cares about it." Sasuke said.

"All right," Naruto said, shooting the first window without missing.

"Nice shot." Sasuke said.

"Amazing..." Syrus said.

Naruto takes aim again, shooting another widow. Then another window, then the next, and so on. Naruto breaks all the broken bus's windows. Another idea popped into Sasuke's skimming head.

"Come on, Naruto. Let's go the football field, and have some fun with the jocks." Sasuke said.

"Whatever, let's go, Syrus." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Syrus replied.

On the football field, Ay and his athletes were practicing for next week's game.

"There. Go mess with them Naruto, Syrus and I are going to enjoy this show." Sasuke said.

"All right, then." Naruto said.

Naruto looked at a big tree. It was prefect for messing with the jocks. Naruto was hidden, and ready to mess with the jocks and Ay.

"Quit your bitching, and give me another lap!" Ay shouted.

Naruto takes a shot at one of the football players, hitting him in the knee.

"That's embarrassing! Do it again!" Ay shouted.

Naruto takes another shot at another player, making him fall on his belly.

"Why are you stopping, you damn slackers!?" Ay shouted.

" _I hate to admit, but this is pretty fun."_ Naruto said, taking another shot at one of the players.

"What the hell are you lazy bums doing?! Get back up and finish your workout!" Ay shouted.

Naruto takes another shot at a player, and another and so on.

"Argh, you are all worthless!" Ay shouted.

Naruto laughed, seeing how upset Ay is. Naruto decided that was enough.

"That was great, Naruto." Sasuke said, chuckling.

"What's next?" Naruto asked.

"Now that we had our fun with the jocks, 'we're' going to make the school ours; we might as well have some more fun." Sasuke said.

"What kind of fun?" Syrus asked.

"There's this homeless guy who lives in the back of the school, near the Valley. Let's go have some fun with him." Sasuke said.

"Harassing some homeless guy is fun?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah it is, and you should be grateful that you're not the victim for once." Sasuke said.

"I guess..." Syrus said.

Naruto did not like whatever Sasuke was planning, but he had nothing else to do. Naruto, Syrus, and Sasuke were at the back of the school, looking for this homeless man.

"Where is this guy?" Sasuke said.

"You know, you're not very nice, Sasuke." Syrus said.

"And you're a loser, Syrus. One of life's many misfortunes." Sasuke said.

"Hey! Get out of here, you brats!"

Naruto, Syrus, and Sasuke turned to a tall muscular man, about in his late 20's with black hair. Naruto noticed that this man had one eye, with a scar across his noise, and there was something about the man that seemed, out of this world. He wore all black, a black tang-top, showing off his muscular figure to his black pants and black boots. He also had a fake left arm made out of metal. Sasuke just smirked.

"Well, it seems the rumors are true. This guy does seem like a total nut-case." Sasuke said.

The man glared at Sasuke with his one eye. Sasuke, Syrus, and even Naruto felt something strange about this man, with his aura overwhelming Sasuke.

"L-Let's get out of here." Sasuke said, running away.

Syrus also left, leaving Naruto and the man alone.

"Just get out of here, kid."

"Why should I?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I'll beat you of an inch of your life if you don't leave."

"What's your problem?" Naruto said.

"Ha, that's a long story... A very long story, you got any to drink, boos or wine?"

"No, I'm 15." Naruto said.

"What about food?"

"No." Naruto said.

"Then why shouldn't I kill you?"

"All right then, tough guy, kill me!" Naruto said.

Naruto was a lot of things, but he was no coward. Sure, the blonde teen fought many boys bigger than him, but Naruto knew he couldn't win against someone who looks like he can break things in two. The man just looked at Naruto, making the blonde teen's sweat slightly drop. The man then he let out some laugher.

"Heheh, you're something, I'm starting to like you, kid. When I was on the battlefield at my homeland, I could have used something like you."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. What's your name, kid?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. What's your name, mister?" Naruto replied.

"Guts." Guts replied.

"Why are you living in the back of the school, Guts?" Naruto asked.

"It's my job to do heavy lifting, and keeping the school grounds clean. Have been doing it for over a year, already." Guts stated.

"I see, you're like a groundskeeper." Naruto said.

"Something like that. Anyway, kid, why are you here?" Guts replied.

"Sorry, it was Sasuke's stupid idea." Naruto said.

"Hmm... Yeah, I remember you." Guts said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"I saw you fighting that Tetsu punk. I have to say your fighting is really sloppy." Guts said.

"..."

" _He's got me there."_ Naruto thought.

"But if it wasn't for your girlfriend, you would have probably got beaten." Guts said.

"Yeah, but I beat that asshole Tetsu, because he pushed Ochako-chan. I hate when people like that think they can do anything because they're bigger than others." Naruto said.

"At least you're honest. Heh, then it's settled. If you do me a few favors, I'll teach you how to fight. I'll show you real fighting techniques that I learned since I was a boy." Guts said.

"Cool! Like how to beat a gang of people that outnumbers you ten to one?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly. Okay, here's my first favor. You see, the school had to make a few cutbacks, and my payment have been small. I'm hungry, and I have another matter to take care of." Guts said.

"Say no more, I'll get you something to eat." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto." Guts said.

Naruto left Guts' small back to get something for him to eat. Ochako and Ruby were together with Sakura. Ruby wanted to ask Ochako if she and Naruto were a couple or something of the sort.

"Hey, Ochako-chan..." Ruby said.

"Yes?" Ochako asked.

"Naruto-kun... I know he's the new boy and all..." Ruby said.

"Yes... Is there something wrong, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"Well... are you dating Naruto-kun?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Ochako asked with a slight blush.

"Well... I saw you and Naruto kissing each other..." Ruby said with her own blush.

Ochako was a bit shacked. Nevertheless, Ochako told Ruby the truth.

"Well... in a way, yes..." Ochako said.

"I see..." Ruby replied.

Ochako wondered why Ruby would ask such a thing. Ochako looked at Ruby, seeing her still blushing. Then she knew that Ruby also liked Naruto.

"You like Naruto-kun too, don't you, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"Huh?! Umm, I, well...!" Ruby said.

"You can tell him how you feel." Ochako said.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Naruto-kun and I have already talked about our relationship, and he's kind and sweet. And he's someone who really likes girls..." Ochako said.

"Umm, what are you saying?" Ruby asked.

"If you like him, tell him. Naruto-kun is someone how can share is love with any girl." Ochako said.

"So say, if we dated, it will be alright with you?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, Naruto-kun and I already talked about it, after we..." Ochako said.

"What? What did you two do?" Ruby asked.

"Well..." Ochako said.

"No, you two..." Ruby asked.

"Yes... the first day after the whole thing that happened with Tetsu... He made me feel so special..." Ochako said, holding her face while she blushed.

Ruby was speechless. Ruby knew what Ochako meant, when they both had that sex-ed class together about a month ago. However, will Naruto like her and make her feel special?

"Do you really think that Naruto would like me?" Ruby asked.

"He will." Ochako replied.

"Do you think he will make me feel special as well?" Ruby asked.

"Without a doubt." Ochako replied with a smile.

Ochako and Ruby smiled at each other, knowing she would have a chance with Naruto as well.

"You know what; I have an idea, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"Huh? What can of idea?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I'll tell you." Ochako said, whispering into to Ruby's ear.

Ruby's eyes widen, hearing Ochako's idea. Sakura turned to see Ochako and Ruby talking to each other.

" _I wonder what they are talking about."_ Sakura thought.

Ruby turned to Ochako, nodding and loving Ochako's idea.

"Let's do it." Ruby said.

"We'll tell Naruto-kun together." Ochako said.

"Okay then." Ruby said with a smile.

"Hey, let's get going you two." Sakura said.

"Oh, okay. We'll be there." Ochako said.

Back with Naruto, he went into the cafeteria to see what looks good, and what Guts would like to eat. He saw the bento boxes, and he saw witch one is bigger. Naruto saw a large bento box worth 150-yen. ($15 dollars) It had white rice, 4 kinds of meat, and grilled vegetables.

"Well, it's a good thing I went to the library today, and protected Oshikko." Naruto said, pulling out the money.

Naruto paid for the bento box, and headed back to where Guts was. Naruto turned to see a girl with white pale skin must likely albino, white hair, and red eyes, looking at him. Naruto saw this girl is cute, like his friends and most of the girls in the school.

"Hello, there."

"Hi. Umm, can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I know someone as strong as you can handle a little job for me, Naruto-kun."

"Hmm, you seemed to know me. But I'm not so sure who you are." Naruto said.

"I'm Alice Nakiri, and you must already know this school works, Naruto-kun. You're the new-kid, after all." Alice said with a smile, face to face with Naruto.

"Well, that's true. So, what kind of job would you like me to do for you, Alice-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, straight to business huh, I like that. Okay, Naruto-kun, I need your help with a little pick up job for me. You see, I'm a cook, and there are some ingredients I need for my new recipe. I would have done it myself, but some of the bullies have been hassling me to pay a toll for walking in the hall ways." Alice stated.

"I see." Naruto replied.

"I know you don't do things for free." Alice said.

"I'll do it for free for pretty girls like you, Alice-chan." Naruto replied.

"Oh my. Well, still, I'll pay you after the job is done. And I know I can trust you, Naruto-kun." Alice said with a smile.

"All right, then where do I get your ingredients, Alice-chan?" Naruto asked.

"In the front gate of the school, one of my butlers will be there to deliver the ingredients. Also, the bullies that are hanging out by the hall ways are looking for you." Alice stated.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked.

"I believe they are part of Bakugo's gang. I think they might want payback from yesterday." Alice said.

"Man, people can sure hold a grudge. Can you hold this Bento-box for me Alice-chan? I'll go get your ingredients." Naruto said, holding over the Bento to Alice.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. And please be very careful with the ingredients." Alice said.

"I will. I'll be back soon." Naruto said.

It was one thing after another for the blonde teen. Well, he's going to get paid by a rich girl, so he might as well do the job. Of course, he would do almost anything for a pretty girl. One of Naruto's biggest weaknesses.

" _Once I get this job done, I'll go train with Guts-san."_ Naruto thought, making his way to the front gate.

About 10 minutes later, Naruto reached the front gate. Alice's butler was standing by the limo, waiting for Naruto.

"Ah, you must be Naruto. Alice-sama told me to give these ingredients." The butler said.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to give them to her." Naruto said, grabbing the bag.

Naruto went back inside the school. In the hallways, Naruto saw the kids he beat up the other day, looking for him.

"I'll make that new-kid pay for what he did the other day!"

"Yeah, but we have to be careful. I heard he beat the crap out of Tetsu the other day, too!"

"No way! Bakugo wanted to beat up Tetsu!"

"Yeah, and when Bakugo hears about this, he'll want to beat up the new-kid more."

"Hey, when we should get the new-kid and take him to Bakugo. I'm sure if we do, he'll make us his best friends."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea."

" _What a bunch of losers. I don't have time to be messing around with them."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto knew he couldn't let the ingredients get damage, or Alice couldn't complete her new recipe. Naruto got an idea. He could use his slingshot to make a distraction. Naruto aims his slingshot at one of the lockers in the far back, making a *Bam!* noise.

"What was that?"

"Let's go check it out."

Naruto moved quietly. Naruto saw a Security Guard, coming into the hall. Naruto then aims his slingshot to the Security Guard's head. Naruto hits him. He then hid behind the lockers.

"Hey, you two!" Security Guard said.

Security Guard thinks that the two members of Bakugo's gang hit him. Naruto saw that his plan was working.

"Oh, shit!"

"Get back here!" Security Guard shouted, casing after the two bullies.

Naruto pops his head out, to see the cost was clear.

"Now is my chance." Naruto said, making his way back to the cafeteria.

Back in the cafeteria, Alice saw Naruto with her ingredients.

"I'm back." Naruto said.

"Oh, there you are!" Alice said.

"Yeah, here are your ingredients." Naruto said, handing Alice the bag.

"Oh, I knew I could rely on you, Naruto-kun." Alice said.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

"Here's your Bento, and the money." Alice said, handing back the Bento.

Naruto saw his Bento for Guts, and 3000-yen ($300 dollars)

"Whoa, I can't take this, Alice-chan." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun. It's all yours." Alice said.

"Okay..." Naruto said.

"I'll be calling on you again soon, Naruto-kun." Alice said with a wink.

Alice waved to Naruto, as he smiled. Naruto watched Alice walking away.

"What a girl." Naruto said.

Naruto bought two more Bento-Boxes. With another job done, Naruto decided to go see Guts. Outside the school where Guts lived, Naruto looked to see where he was.

"Hey, kid." Guts said.

Naruto turned to see Guts, just getting back from his job.

"Here you go, Guts-san. I got you two Bento-Boxes, one for now, and another for later." Naruto said.

"You really are something, kid. Let's get started, and we'll take a small break." Guts said.

"All right!" Naruto said.

Naruto and Guts stood in the middle of the field.

"All right, Naruto came at me." Guts said.

"Yes sir!" Naruto said.

Naruto charged at Guts. He tried to land a hit on Guts, but he quickly dodges Naruto's punch. Naruto was surprise of how fast Guts is.

" _He's fast!"_ Naruto thought.

"Just because someone is bigger than you, that doesn't mean they are slow. Remember that." Guts said, tipping over Naruto.

"Whoa!" Naruto said.

Naruto found himself on the floor.

" _He's good..."_ Naruto thought.

"And you shouldn't let your opponents get you on the floor." Guts said, helping Naruto on his feet.

"Right." Naruto said.

"Try to hit me again." Guts said.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Naruto tries to hit Guts again, but like before Naruto couldn't hit him. Naruto then tries to swipe-kick Guts. Guts saw it coming. He tripped over Naruto again.

"Not bad, Naruto." Guts said.

"But you read my moves, Guts-san." Naruto said.

"When you fight all your life, it's just comes natural to guess your opponent's movements. If you do, then you can quickly react and plan your next attack." Guts said.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

" _He's so cool..."_ Naruto thought.

"Let's try again." Guts said.

"Right." Naruto said, getting back up on his feet.

Naruto tried his hardest to hit Guts, but he always dodged or trip over the blonde teen. Naruto was amazed how good Guts was at fighting. Naruto continued to try to hit Guts, but he still couldn't land a hit. About 30 minutes into their training, Guts decided he and Naruto should take a 10-minute break.

"Naruto, let's take a break." Guts said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto and Guts ate the Bento-Boxes that he bought from his early jobs. Naruto ate all his food, and look to see where to put his trash.

"Hey, Guts-san, where is a trash-can?" Naruto asked.

"There's one right there." Guts said, eating a large piece of meat.

"Thanks." Naruto said.

Naruto throw away the empty-box. What Naruto saw next caught his eye. He didn't know what he was seeing, but it looked like a sword. Naruto saw it was a large sword, behind Guts' belongings.

"Hey, Guts-san, is this a sword?" Naruto asked.

"It is..." Guts replied.

"Whoa... But it seems too big for a regular man. It looks like it can slay giants." Naruto said.

"Dragons..." Guts said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"It's made to slay dragons." Guts said.

"Cool." Naruto said.

" _Only if he knew... But it's best if nobody knows..."_ Guts thought.

"Can you lift it?" Naruto asked.

Guts walked next to Naruto. He then grabbed the handle of his sword, and lifted up with his real arm. Naruto's eyes widen, seeing Guts lifting up the massive sword without trying. To the blonde teen, it looked like a giant hunk of iron.

"Amazing..." Naruto said.

"It's nothing really." Guts said.

"It is to me, that's amazing how you can pick something that large." Naruto said.

"You're still young, if you keep training, you might be able to lift up something this big and heavy one day." Guts said.

Naruto smiled at Guts.

"So, are you ready to continue your training?" Guts asked.

"Yes sir!" Naruto said.

"All right then." Guts said, sticking the sword into the ground.

Back with Ochako and Ruby, who were still hanging out with Sakura, wanted to see if Naruto was done hanging out.

"I hope Naruto-kun answers." Ochako said, sending a quick text to Naruto.

"Same here." Ruby replied.

Sakura turned to see, Ochako and Ruby talking to each other again. Sakura thought, something wasn't right when they talk by themselves.

" _Well, whatever they are up to, I'll tell Sasuke-kun."_ Sakura thought.

"So, girls, how about we call it a day? I have some homework to do." Sakura said.

"Okay, then. Me and Ruby-chan also have homework." Ochako said with a wink.

"Oh, yes, we have a lot of homework." Ruby said with a slight blush.

"See you later, Sakura-san." Ochako said, as she and Ruby left to go found Naruto.

Back with Naruto, he and Guts continued to train. Now, Guts was teaching Naruto how to endure pain by hitting something hard.

"Okay, Naruto, you need to learn how take the pain." Guts said, putting up a practice dummy.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto hit the dummy with both of his fists. Naruto noticed that this dummy's body was hard.

"What's this dummy made out of?" Naruto asked.

"It's a wood dummy. But this wood is from my homeland, and the wood there is beyond hard than the ones in Japan." Guts stated.

"It is hard." Naruto said, feeling his knuckles hurting.

"Indeed it is. You must do keep hitting until you are used to the pain. If you think you can't handle it, then you can stop at anytime." Guts stated.

"I'll do whatever it takes to be stronger, even if that means if I get hurt. I'll show those people who call me a bully that I'm not worthless." Naruto said, hitting the dummy again, harder.

"..."

" _This kid..."_ Guts thought.

Naruto continued to hit the dummy, till his fists slightly bruised from all the hitting. 30 minutes later, Guts saw it was getting late, and seeing Naruto's knuckles bruising.

"Well, that will be it for today, Naruto." Guts said.

"Okay, Guts-san." Naruto said.

"When you have free time, you can come back to train. I'll teach you how to counterattack, next time." Guts said.

"Right." Naruto said.

"Try not to get into too much trouble. I can't complete your training if you're expelled." Guts said.

"Got it." Naruto replied.

"And one more thing... Catch." Guts said, tossing something to Naruto.

Naruto caught a bottle of ointment.

"What's this, Guts-san?" Naruto asked.

"It's rare ointment from my homeland. When you take a shower tonight, put the ointment on your knuckles and any part of your body that is in pain, and you'll feel great in the morning." Guts stated.

"Thanks a lot, Guts-san. I'll see you later." Naruto said.

Naruto left. Guts let out a chuckle.

"That kid is something." Guts said with a smile.

Naruto was done training with Guts, and the school day was done, after all the jobs he did today.

"Man, what a day." Naruto said, stretching his arms out.

Naruto soon he heard his phone beeped. He saw he get a text from Ochako to meet her in the break-room.

"Mmm, maybe Ochako-chan wants to have more fun." Naruto said with a smile, closing his phone.

Naruto meet Ochako in the break room, and saw Ruby there as well.

"Hey, girls." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." Ochako and Ruby replied with their own smiles.

"So, what did you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"It's Ruby. She wants to tell you something, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

Ruby came close to Naruto, looking at him, eye to eye.

"Naruto-kun, I like you very much." Ruby said with a blush.

"R-Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I saw you and Ochako-chan kissing in the break room early..." Ruby said.

"You saw that?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and Ochako-chan told me of how you made her feel special. So... I was wondering if you can make me feel special too..." Ruby said.

Naruto smiled, soon having Ruby in his arms. Ruby blush grew bigger. Ruby then leaned close, kissing Naruto's lips. Naruto and Ruby still kissed, while feeling her body against his. A minute later, Naruto and Ruby broke their kiss to breathe.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Ruby said with a darker blush.

"Did you like that, Ruby-chan?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai..." Ruby replied.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Ruby-chan, and we can have more fun if you like." Naruto replied, groping Ruby's butt.

"Ah~..." Ruby moaned in Naruto's chest.

"And me, Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

Naruto smiled, wrapping his right arm around Ochako's body. Naruto kisses Ochako's lips. Ochako blushed, feeling Naruto's kisses and arm around her, so quickly. Ochako and Ruby were both between Naruto's chest, both feeling their butts being grabbed by their friend. Then, Ochako and Ruby moaned in Naruto's chest.

"Naruto-kun, me and Ruby-chan talked, and we wanted a threesome in my room." Ochako said.

"Really, that sounds wonderful." Naruto said.

"So, you do like me, Naruto-kun?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, Ruby-chan. I'm the type that likes girl. But I'm also the type of person who doesn't like force you if you don't want to have sex with me." Naruto said.

"No, I want to, Naruto-kun. I do... Really I do." Ruby replied.

"Okay, it's settled then. Let's get going." Naruto said, still having both Ochako and Ruby in his arms.

Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby went into Ochako's room to have some fun. Naruto continued to hold Ochako and Ruby, still groping their butts. Naruto soon found himself on Ochako's bed, with both of his friends getting on top of him. Ochako and Ruby took turns kissing Naruto.

"I'm so happy that we're doing this." Ruby said.

"Same here." Naruto replied.

"It feels so nice." Ochako said.

Ochako and Ruby continued to hold, and kiss Naruto, till he got a slight boner in his pants. Ruby blushed, seeing Naruto's semi erection, up close.

"Let's have a better look at Naruto-kun's cock, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

Ochako and Ruby pulled down Naruto's pants, as the long rod slightly twitched. Ruby's eyes widen, seeing how large, fat and swollen Naruto's semi soft 13 cock is along with his twin orbs. Ochako smiled, seeing Ruby liking Naruto's penis. Naruto smiled as well.

"It's big isn't it, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"It is... So, what do we do first, Ochako-chan?" Ruby replied, not taking her eyes off of Naruto's cock.

"Well, me and Naruto-kun first had our time; I massaged Naruto's cock with my hands." Ochako stated.

"Okay, I'll do that too." Ruby replied.

"Here, like this." Ochako said, grabbing and massaging Naruto's member.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned.

"All right..." Ruby replied, grabbing Naruto's penis as well.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned again, loving having two girls massage his penis.

" _It feels so big in my hands."_ Ruby thought with a blush.

Ochako and Ruby took their time, stroking Naruto's member, making him moan louder.

"It's amazing, Ochako-chan. Naruto-kun's cock is getting harder." Ruby said.

"It means you're doing good, Ruby-chan." Ochako replied.

"Yeah, you're just as good as Ochako-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Ruby replied.

Naruto continued to watch Ochako and Ruby play with his member, while his balls swelled up. Ochako then licked the mushroom tip, sucking on it like a lollypop.

"Oh..." Ruby said.

"Sorry, do you want to have a taste?" Ochako asked.

"Yes..." Ruby replied.

Ruby leaned close to Naruto's tip, kissing it.

"What a weird taste." Ruby said, still kissing Naruto's cock.

"It was weird to me the other day, too. But you'll like it, I promise." Ochako replied, resuming her licking.

"Okay, Ochako-chan..." Ruby replied, licking the rod.

"Ahh~..." Naruto moaned.

Both Ochako and Ruby licked Naruto's member, and stroking some of it as well. Ruby wasn't quite use to the taste of Naruto's dick, but in a way, she liked it. Naruto continued to moan, feeling his cock getting harder.

"Oh, Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan, keep using you mouths and hands~..." Naruto moaned.

"We will, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"I'll do my best to please you, Naruto-kun." Ruby said.

"I know you will, and I'll do my best to please you, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied with a smile, moaning.

Naruto relaxed himself, feeling his cock swollen up, almost ready to release his seed. Ochako and Ruby continued to stroke and lick Naruto's member. Then both Ochako and Ruby continued to their actions, stroking the meat rod, faster. Naruto couldn't hold himself any longer.

"Ah, I'm cumming~!" Naruto moaned, blasting his seed.

"Oh~!" Ochako and Ruby moaned, feeling Naruto's warm seed.

Ochako and Ruby felt the warm seed all over their faces. Naruto's cock felt like a rocket, blasting off. Ruby didn't think she would feel anything sticky and warm. Ochako and Ruby continued to feel Naruto's seed, and then his orgasm ended. Naruto let out a sigh of relief, loving the feeling of two girls having their way with his member.

"That felt so fucking great..." Naruto said.

"I could say the same thing, Naruto-kun." Ochako said with a smile.

Ruby felt the warm thick white-ropes, then she soon lick her hands. She liked the taste of Naruto's cream.

" _Amazing... I didn't think I would do something like this with a boy..."_ Ruby thought.

"Ruby-chan?" Naruto said.

"Sorry, I was enjoying the taste, Naruto-kun." Ruby said with a smile.

"Well, Naruto-kun and I will show you more." Ochako said.

"Really? There's more?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, let's get cleaned up, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"Okay." Ruby replied.

"You know what to do, Naruto-kun." Ochako said with a wink.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Ochako and Ruby went into the restroom, getting cleaned up. Naruto was getting undress, getting naked. Naruto waited for Ochako and Ruby. 5 minutes, Ochako and Ruby came out of the restroom naked. Naruto blushed, seeing two girls naked, with his cock slightly twitching. Ruby blushed as well, for Naruto seeing her naked and for his member twitching. Ochako was used to it.

"Are you ready, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"Y-Yes..." Ruby replied.

" _Damn, they are so cute together..."_ Naruto thought with a smile, feeling his cock still twitching.

Ruby blushed again. Ruby saw Ochako's D-cup breasts, well seeing her own breasts. Yes, they were small, but still she already decided to do whatever it takes to please Naruto. Ochako and Ruby looked at each other. Soon both girls got an idea. Ochako and Ruby held each other, pressing their breasts touching. Naruto smiled, seeing Ochako and Ruby together.

"What do you think, Naruto-kun?" Ruby asked.

"You two look great together." Naruto replied.

"We'll look even better with you cuddling with us, Naruto-kun." Ruby said.

"That's a wonderful idea." Ochako said.

"Yeah, so come here." Naruto said.

Ochako and Ruby come to bed with Naruto. He soon wrapped his arms around Ochako and Ruby, kissing them on the lips. Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby cuddled and played in bed together, which made Naruto get hard again.

"So, this is what it feels like to be naked in bed." Ruby said.

"Indeed, though it's only my second time, I really do enjoy being with Naruto-kun. And I promise that you'll enjoy it too, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"I believe you, Ochako-chan." Ruby replied.

Ruby looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Ruby said with a blush.

"And like Ochako-chan, you can ask me anything. Whatever is mine is also yours, Ruby-chan." Naruto said.

Ruby smiled at Naruto, kissing him on the lips. Ochako noticed that Naruto's knuckles were bruised.

"Naruto-kun, are your hands okay?" Ochako asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I was training with Guts-san." Naruto said.

"Training?" Ochako and Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I have to be strong to protect my girls, don't I?" Naruto asked, bringing Ochako and Ruby closer to him.

"Yes!" Ochako and Ruby shouted with joy.

Both Ochako and Ruby continued to cuddle and play around with Naruto. Ruby wondered how sex really worked. And she was going to found out.

"So, how do we do this, Naruto-kun, Ochako-chan?" Ruby asked.

"Would you like me and Naruto-kun how it's done, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"Yes. I would like to see how it's done." Ruby said.

"Okay, Ruby-chan. Now then..." Ochako said.

Ochako turned to Naruto.

"Heheh..." Naruto chuckled.

Without saying a word, Naruto continued to stay on his back, while Ochako got on her lover. Ochako rubbed herself on Naruto, with his cock between her ass. Ruby blush seeing, Ochako and Naruto getting intimate again, like they were in the break room. Naruto let out a moan.

"I did say I was going to be on top, didn't I, Naruto-kun?" Ochako said, still rubbing herself on Naruto.

"You sure did, Ochako-chan..." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Watch closely, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"Hai!" Ruby said.

"Now then..." Ochako said, grabbing Naruto's penis.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned.

Ochako let out her own moan, feeling Naruto's cock against her lady-lips. Then Naruto's member slowly enters Ochako's insides. Ruby blushed, watching Ochako taking the entire large penis inside her. Ochako soon moaned, feeling her inside becoming filled with Naruto's large penis.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I forgot how big your cock is~!" Ochako moaned with a dark blush.

"Mmm, yeah, Ochako-chan, I didn't forget how tight you were~!" Naruto moaned.

" _Amazing..."_ Ruby thought with a blush.

Ochako let more moans, feeling Naruto's tip deep inside her womb. She then leaned close to Naruto, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Ochako moaned.

"How does it feel to be on top, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It feels amazing, Naruto-kun..." Ochako moaned.

Ruby blushed, seeing how big Ochako's butt is. Ruby got closer to Naruto and Ochako.

"Ruby-chan?" Ochako said.

"You have such a big butt, Ochako-chan." Ruby said, playing with her butt cheeks.

"Oh, Ruby-chan!" Ochako said.

"It seems that I'm not the only one who likes playing with your big butt, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, sucking on Ochako's neck and feeling her breasts.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto and Ruby continued their actions, making Ochako moaned. Naruto stops, then he pulled Ruby into a kiss as well. Naruto had both Ochako and Ruby in his arms, while Ochako was still on top of Naruto. Naruto locked lips with Ruby, while having Ochako on top of him. Ruby blushed heavily, having Naruto sharing a deep kiss. Naruto and Ruby broke the kiss to breathe.

"Whoa, you're so good at kissing, Naruto-kun~..." Ruby said with a dark blush.

"Thanks, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied, kissing her forehead again.

"Naruto-kun... I'm ready..." Ochako said.

"Okay, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, moving his hips while holding on to Ochako's.

"Ahh~..." Ochako said.

Naruto moved slowly, as he pulled Ruby into a kiss. Ruby and Naruto still locked lips. The blonde teen then used his hands, groping Ruby's butt, once again. Ochako picked herself up, using her own movements. Ochako got another idea. Naruto and Ruby broke their kiss.

"Ruby-chan, come here." Ochako said.

"Huh?" Ruby said.

"Trust me." Ochako said.

Ruby looked at Naruto, nodding and smiling. Ruby did what Ochako said, getting close to her and at the same time, getting on top of Naruto as well. Ochako felt Ruby's breasts against hers, again. Naruto saw Ruby's rump close to his face.

"Umm..." Ruby said.

"I know, I felt the same way." Ochako said.

"Amazing..." Naruto said, staring at Ruby's butt.

"Oh, thank you..." Ruby said with a blush.

Naruto moved his hands to spread Ruby's cheeks, showing both her small holes.

"Naruto-kun..." Ruby said with a darker blush.

"Let's get you nice and wet, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied, licking her pink hole and resumed his movements.

"Ah!" Ochako and Ruby moaned, feeling Naruto's actions.

" _Heheh, what sweet girls..."_ Naruto thought with a smile, still licking Ruby's insides and slowly moving his hips.

"Ah, Naruto-kun is licking my insides~..." Ruby moaned.

"Do you like it, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked with a moan.

"Y-Yes..." Ruby replied, feeling her inside getting wet.

"Ooh, that's wonderful to hear, Ruby-chan..." Ochako said, feeling Ruby's breasts against hers.

Naruto continued his actions, eating out Ruby's insides and using Ochako's pussy. Both girls moaned, still holding each other, still feeling Naruto's movements and tongue.

"I'm getting so wet~..." Ruby moaned with a blush.

"I'm getting wet too, Ruby-chan~..." Ochako moaned.

Both girls held each other tight, still feeling Naruto's actions. Ochako and Ruby looked at each other, getting more wet and horny; they soon shared a kiss without realizing it. Then they used to own movements, Ochako moving her hips and Ruby buried Naruto between her legs. Naruto saw the kiss between his girls, and he like it.

" _That's pretty hot~..."_ Naruto thought, still moving and tonguing.

"Sorry, Ochako-chan..." Ruby moaned.

"Don't be, Ruby-chan..." Ochako replied, kissing Ruby back.

"Mmm~!" Ochako and Ruby moaned.

" _Heheh, it seems they are getting along... Then, I'll have to make them cum."_ Naruto thought, increasing the power of his actions.

"Ahh!" Ochako and Ruby moaned.

Both of Naruto's girls loved the way he did his movements. Ochako and Ruby moaned louder, feeling their insides dripping wet. Ruby felt Naruto's tongue, trawling deep inside her pussy. Ochako felt Naruto's cock hitting her womb with each thrust. Naruto moaned between Ruby's legs, feeling Ochako's pussy tightening around his rod.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun's cock is thrusting so deep~!" Ochako moaned.

"Naruto-kun's tongue is still inside me!" Ruby moaned.

Naruto pulls out his tongue. Ruby wondered why he stopped, before she could say anything, she soon let out a pleasure and surprising yip. Naruto licked Ruby's anus.

"My butt!" Ruby yipped.

"Heheh, Naruto-kun does always like to make sure that we're real wet." Ochako said.

"I didn't think he would do that~!" Ruby moaned.

"That's only another step to wants to come~" Ochako said, suckling on Ruby's breasts.

"Ahh!" Ruby moaned, feeling her anus and nipples being suckled and licked.

" _M-My body is trembling~...!"_ Ruby thought, as her eyes rolled back.

Ochako then sucked on Ruby's nipples harder. Ruby let out a loud moan. Ochako moaned, still suckling, feeling Naruto's cock swelling deep inside her. Naruto also moaned, feeling his balls and cock tightening with semen, ready to blast. The blonde teen increased the power and speed of his movements, making Ochako releases Ruby's nipples.

"Fuck!" Ochako moaned.

"Now it's my turn, Ochako-chan!" Ruby said with a smile, suckling on Ochako's breasts.

"Oh, Ruby-chan!" Ochako moaned.

" _Man, I see what that Ochako-chan and Ruby-chan are really getting into this threesome... Well, I have to get sure to please them more!"_ Naruto thought, tonguing Ruby's anus and thrust Ochako's insides.

Both girls moaned, getting even wetter. Naruto didn't stop his actions, feeling his cock going to release its love nectar. Ruby soon released Ochako's nipples, and both girls shared another hot kiss. Naruto felt his cock getting tighter, and his balls swelled up, both Ochako and Ruby moaned feeling their own insides about to explode. The three teens were going to have orgasm. Ochako and Ruby broke the kiss.

"Ochako-chan! Naruto-kun! My insides are going to explode!" Ruby moaned.

"Yes, Ruby-chan! Ahh! It will be amazing, I promise!" Ochako moaned.

" _Ah, fuck, I'm going to bust my load too~!"_ Naruto moaned.

"I can't hold it, anymore! It's coming~!" Ruby moaned.

"Yes, I'm about to explode too~!" Ochako moaned.

Both Ochako and Ruby reached their climax, still holding each other. Naruto felt his cock getting milked by Ochako's womanhood, and tasting Ruby's juices. Naruto licked his lips, loving how Ruby's juices tasted. Ochako let out a moan, feeling her insides becoming filled with Naruto's semen. Ochako and Ruby kissed again, after their amazing orgasms with Naruto.

"So that's what an orgasm feels like~..." Ruby moaned.

"Do you like that orgasm, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked with a dark blush.

"Yes..." Ruby moaned with her own dark blush.

"I'm happy you like the feeling of cumming, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

After a minute, Naruto's orgasm ended.

"It seems Naruto-kun is done cumming." Ochako said with a moan.

"It seems so." Ruby said.

Ochako got of Naruto's cock that was covered with her juices and his semen. Even after his climax, both of Naruto's lovers saw that his member was still hard.

"Ruby-chan..." Ochako said.

"Yes..." Ruby replied.

Ochako and Ruby went down between Naruto's legs, licking his cock clean.

"Ahh..." Naruto moaned, watching Ochako and Ruby clean his member.

Ochako and Ruby continued to lick Naruto's cock. Minutes later, Naruto's cock was licked cleaned. Ochako and Ruby then kissed each other again, tasting the semen and Ochako's juices, which made Naruto hard again.

"I never thought I would kiss a girl." Ruby said.

"Yes, but I really like kissing you and Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"I like it too." Naruto said, holding both Ochako and Ruby.

Both girls giggled while Naruto let out a chuckle. Ruby smiled, enjoying herself. Now, it will be her turn. In the back of her mind, Ruby was nervous and a bit scared, but she knew what she wanted. And what she wanted was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"Yeah, Ruby-chan?" Naruto said.

"I want to be next." Ruby replied.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Ruby said.

Ochako looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Okay then, Ruby-chan." Naruto said.

Ruby soon found herself on her back, with Naruto on top. Ruby blushed, seeing how close she was to the new boy. Ochako laid next too Ruby.

"There's no need to rush, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"No, I want too. I'm ready for this." Ruby said.

"Umm..." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, Ochako-chan knows..." Ruby said.

Ochako looked at Naruto, smiling and nodding. Naruto nodded as well, grabbing his member.

"I'm going to stick my cock inside you, Ruby-chan." Naruto said.

"Okay..." Ruby said.

Ruby blushed, seeing Naruto about to put his penis inside her. She prepared herself ready for Naruto's enteric. Naruto sticks his member inside of Ruby. Ruby's eyes widen, letting out a groan, feeling the mushroom tip coming inside her.

"Argh!" Ruby groaned.

"Ah~..." Naruto moaned.

Ochako watch Naruto still putting his entire member inside of Ruby. Ruby started to tear up, letting out whimpers, and feeling Naruto's length. Naruto fit about 4 inches inside Ruby, making her slightly bleed.

"Guh, it hurts!" Ruby groaned.

Naruto and Ochako saw how much pain Ruby was in. Naruto soon leaned close, kissing Ruby. Ruby let out a slight moan, and then Ochako kissed her too.

"Are you okay, Ruby-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes, please keep putting your cock inside me..." Ruby groaned.

"Okay, Ruby-chan..." Naruto replied, pushing his cock a little more slowly.

"Uh..." Ruby groaned.

"It's okay, Ruby-chan, it will be okay, I promise." Ochako said.

"H-Hai!" Ruby groaned again.

Naruto continued to push his penis inside of Ruby. The blonde teen managed to push 5 more inches inside of Ruby. Ochako saw that Naruto's cock was half way inside of Ruby.

"Ahh!" Ruby groaned.

"You're half way there, Ruby-chan. Just hang in there." Ochako said.

"I-I! I will, Ochako-chan!" Ruby groaned.

" _What sweet and strong girls..."_ Naruto thought, pushing a little more.

Ruby continued to whimper because of the pain and because of Naruto's size. Ochako rubbed Ruby's belly. Ruby moaned and groaned, feeling Naruto and Ochako's touches. Naruto leaned close to kiss Ruby, pushing the rest of his cock inside Ruby.

"Agh, I-I... I did it... I've taken all of Naruto-kun's cock..." Ruby groaned with a dark blush.

"Are you okay, Ruby-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes..." Ruby groaned.

"I know it hurts, Ruby-chan... But we promise that it will feel good in time." Ochako said.

"I-I know..." Ruby groaned.

Naruto didn't move a muscle. Ruby's breathing was heavy and loud due to Naruto's enteric. It was painful for Ruby, but it also felt pleasurable as well. Naruto soon leaned close to kiss Ruby, and making her feel more comfortable.

"Oh~..." Ruby moaned.

Naruto then kissed Ochako. He took turns kissing both of his girls. Ochako then kissed Ruby again. She welcomed it. Naruto then went for Ruby's neck, making her moan.

"Oh, that feels so nice~..." Ruby moaned.

"That's good, Ruby-chan... Let us know when you're ready." Ochako said.

"I will..." Ruby replied with a slight moan.

Naruto stops sucking Ruby's neck to kiss Ochako again. Naruto used his tongued inside of Ochako's mouth. She blushes, loving the tongue she was getting from her lover. Ochako's blush got redder, feeling Naruto's fingers inside her pussy and anus. Soon both she and Naruto broke the kiss to moan.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"I can't leave you out of this, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ochako's cheek still fingering her.

"Aah, yes, Naruto-kun..." Ochako moaned.

" _Whoa..."_ Ruby thought with a dark blush.

It was like earlier, when both of her friends were making out. But seeing her friends up close like this, make Ruby feel good and made feel horny. Ruby kissed both Naruto and Ochako.

"Sorry, Ruby-chan we didn't mean to be all caught up." Ochako said.

"It's okay... Ah, I just want some more loving." Ruby said.

"Then we'll give you some more loving, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, as he and Ochako kissed Ruby, and feeling her body.

The teens kissed each other, moaning and getting horny. Ochako moaned a little more, still feeling Naruto's fingers inside her. Some time had pass, and Ruby was still in a bit of pain but she wanted to make her feel special.

"Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready for you..." Ruby said with a light blush.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

Ochako kissed Naruto's cheek.

"She is, Naruto-kun, believe me, a girl knows..." Ochako replied, licking his cheek.

"Oh, how silly of me... Okay, Ruby-chan, but I'll go nice and slow." Naruto replied, moving his hips.

"Agh~...!" Ruby groaned.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned.

"That's good, nice and slow, Naruto-kun..." Ochako moaned, kissing Naruto again.

"Yes, Ochako-chan..." Naruto moaned, kissing Ochako back.

"Oh..." Ochako and Ruby moaned.

Naruto still locked lips with Ochako, while still moving slowly for Ruby. Ruby still let out groans, feeling Naruto's cock moving inside her. Not only that, Ruby felt the mushroom tip rubbing against her womb. Naruto moaned, feeling Ruby's pussy starting to slightly tightening around him. Naruto and Ochako then broke the kiss. Ochako still moaned, having Naruto's fingers still trawling inside her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Ochako moaned.

"Man, I wanted to be with you and Ruby-chan all day, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"I know how you feel, Naruto-kun. I wanted you so badly." Ochako replied, kissing him again.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"Oh, sorry, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ruby.

"Mmm~" Ruby moaned, feeling Naruto's lips.

Naruto continued to use slow movements. As for Ochako, she buried herself in Naruto's neck, feeling her pre-juices dripping on Naruto's fingers. Ruby still groan, but let out small moans. She moved Naruto's free hand to feel her small breasts. The trio moaned, together, taking their time and enjoying their threesome.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Ochako and Ruby moaned.

"You like this, girls?" Naruto asked.

"Yes~..." Ochako and Ruby moaned.

"Heheh, good girls..." Naruto said, kissing Ruby's neck and finger Ochako harder.

"Ahh~!" Ochako and Ruby moaned.

Naruto continued his actions. Ochako felt her insides getting wetter. Ruby was starting to feel a bit of pleasure, but still not ready for Naruto to use his faster movements. Naruto pulls out his fingers from Ochako's holes, seeing them covered in her juices. Before Naruto could think what to do, Ochako and Ruby simply grabbed his hand and suckling his fingers.

"Oh..." Naruto said, watching.

"Mmm~..." Ochako and Ruby moaned.

Ochako and Ruby continued to lick Naruto's fingers.

" _So tasty~..."_ Ochako thought.

" _I-I... I can't believe that I'm licking Ochako-chan's juices from Naruto-kun's fingers... and I love it, too~!"_ Ruby thought, while she and Ochako continued her actions.

A minute later, Ochako and Ruby were done licking Naruto's hand clean. Once again, they kissed each other. Again, Naruto was turned on more. Ruby was enjoying herself, she enjoyed the time she was having. She even likes kissing Ochako, and might even kiss other kiss with Naruto as well, and doing dirty things with Naruto. Ruby didn't like the pain of it, but she was starting to feel the pleasure of sex. The black redhead was ready to expiration the true pleasure of sex. Ruby turned her big sliver eyes to her blonde lover.

"Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"Yes, Ruby-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready for you to move a bit more... Please do~" Ruby replied with a dark blush.

Naruto nodded with a smile, moving a little more. Ruby moaned, not in pain but bliss. Ochako smiled as well, seeing Ruby has gotten a handle of her lover's size. Ochako went down to Ruby's chest. She wondered what her friend was going to do, then she like out another moan. Ochako was sucking on Ruby's nipples again. Ruby let out louder moans, feeling Naruto's cock inside her moving faster and Ochako sucking on her breasts.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Ochako-chan!" Ruby moaned.

"Ah, Ruby-chan, you're getting tight~!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Ruby-chan? I promise you would like being fucked." Ochako stated, sucking on Ruby's other breast.

"Yes! I love it! I love my pussy being used by Naruto-kun's big cock!" Ruby moaned.

"Really, Ruby-chan? Do you like it when I thrust a little faster?" Naruto asked with a moan, thrusting a little more.

Ruby responded with a pleasurable moan, feeling her insides getting wet.

"I'll take that moan as a yes!" Naruto replied, still moaning, still thrusting.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! I love getting fucked!" Ruby moaned.

"Oh my, Naruto-kun, you're such a bad boy turning good girls into bad ones~" Ochako stated with a smile.

"I'm only bad in the bedroom, Ochako-chan! And last I checked, you're my bad girl, aren't you?" Naruto asked, groping Ochako's ass.

"Always, Naruto-kun~!" Ochako moaned.

"That's my good girl..." Naruto said, tongue kissing Ochako.

"Mmm~!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto and Ochako still kissed, while still thrusting Ruby. Ruby's eyes rolled back, feeling the tip hitting her womb. She grabbed the sheets of the bed, getting wet again and feeling hornier. A minute of kissing, Naruto and Ochako broke the kiss, and turned their attention on Ruby. Naruto thrust faster and a bit harder, while Ochako suckling on her breasts. Ruby screamed with pleasure, having her body used by her friends.

"Ahh! Naruto-kun's cock is so deep! It's getting me dripping wet!" Ruby moaned.

"Oh yeah, I love how tight your pussy is, Ruby-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"It seems you like Naruto-kun having his way with your pussy, huh, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"Yes! I love how Naruto-kun is using my pussy!" Ruby moaned.

"That's a good girl." Naruto said, still thrusting.

"Oh, my." Ochako said.

"And you too, Ochako-chan!" Naruto moaned, sticking his fingers back inside her holes.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto had both his girls, Ruby who he was fucking, and Ochako who he fingered. Ochako and Ruby let out moans of pleasure, feeling Naruto's actions getting the better of them. Ruby with her insides being filled by the fat dick, and Ochako with Naruto's fingers thrusting in and out her anus and vagina, like a jackhammer.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you really know how to make a girl get wet~" Ochako moaned with a blush.

"Thanks, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, kissing her lips.

"Naruto-kun, use your cock more! Fuck me faster!" Ruby moaned.

"Of course, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied, thrusting harder and faster.

"F-Fuck~!" Ruby moaned.

"And, of course, you too, Ochako-chan~!" Naruto stated, fingering faster and deeper.

"Ahh~!" Ochako moaned.

The girls were at the mercy of their sexually desires, and they loved it. Ruby and Ochako screamed, having Naruto used their holes. Ochako patted with a dark blush, still feeling his fingers thrusting deep. Ruby let out moans, and small screams, taking the blonde's monster cock balls deep inside her tight pussy. Naruto felt Ruby's pussy getting tighter, while his fingers were getting squeezed by Ochako's holes. The trio was almost at their breaking point. Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby were going to have their orgasms.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, Ochako-chan, I'm about to explode again~!" Ruby moaned.

"Yes, me too! I can't hold myself any longer!" Ochako moaned.

"Ah, shit, I'm about to cum again~!" Naruto growled, thrusting and fingering wildly.

"Ahh~!" Ochako and Ruby moaned in pleasure.

" _So this is what sex is really like? Oh, how I love it!"_ Ruby thought with a dark blush, making a dirty face.

" _Heheh, that's such a naughty face you've got, Ruby-chan~!"_ Ochako thought with a lustful smirk.

Growling like a beast, Naruto continued his actions, feeling his balls tightening while his cock twitched like crazy. Ochako and Ruby felt their insides drip their juices like raindrops, and soon ran like rivers. Naruto soon held Ruby's right hip, and brought Ochako close to his chest. The time had come, and cumming is what Naruto and his girls will do.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby moaned, reaching their climaxes.

Naruto let out a low roar of pleasure, feeling his member blasting off like a rocket. Ochako and Ruby felt their womanhoods' juices jet out, and then ran like rivers. Ochako lean close to Naruto, buried her face in his neck and chest. As for Ruby, she felt the joy of sex and the pleasure of an orgasm with a man. She felt her womb being filled up by Naruto's warm seed.

"Oooh~..." Ruby moaned.

"Oh, shit~..." Naruto moaned.

"Ahh~..." Ochako moaned.

"So, that's what it feels like to have an orgasm with another person..." Ruby moaned.

"It's amazing, huh, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked with a smile.

"Yes~... I still feel Naruto-kun's cock shooting inside me..." Ruby replied.

"Y-Yeah, your tight pussy is still making me cum, Ruby-chan~" Naruto moaned, still climaxing.

The three moaned, with the blonde still having his orgasm. Like always, Naruto's orgasm last a minute then ends. Ruby's eyes rolled back, feeling stuffed with Naruto's thick cream. Naruto then pulled Ochako into a kiss, while he pulled out his soften member out of Ruby. She felt the thick seed leaking form her tight hole. Ruby let out a moan, having another orgasm but with Naruto, this time and a great orgasm to remember.

"So... that was sex~...? It was everything I dream it would be..." Ruby said with a dark blush.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ruby's lips, and bringing her close.

Ruby smiled, loving how good sex felt with her two friends. Naruto had both girls in his arms, cuddling after their orgasms. Ochako and Ruby kissed Naruto, while Naruto felt their rumps.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Ruby said.

"You're quite welcome, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ruby.

"And thank you, Ochako-chan for inventing into this threesome." Ruby said.

"You're very welcome, Ruby-chan." Ochako replied, kissing Ruby.

Ruby kissed Ochako back. Naruto watched his two girls make out, which was getting him slightly hard. Both girls felt the poke. They look down, seeing it wanting more.

"Ruby-chan..." Ochako said.

"Yes, Ochako-chan..." Ruby replied.

Naruto relaxed himself, seeing Ochako and Ruby licking and sucking his penis clean. Naruto moaned, loving getting his cock sucked by his girls. 5 minutes later, Ochako and Ruby clean his cock. Naruto was now hard and was ready for more. Then they kissed, tasting their saliva, Ruby's juices, and Naruto's cream. Ochako was getting horny again, and she knew she wanted to show Ruby more things you can do in bed. She turned to her blonde lover.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I'm horny again." Ochako replied with a blush.

"Ah... I can help you with that." Naruto replied, kissing her forehead.

"Please do." Ochako replied.

"Then I guess I should have some fun of your big butt of yours. What do you say?" Naruto asked.

"Heheh, I would like that." Ochako said, getting close to Naruto.

Naruto held Ochako. Ruby raised a brow, wondering what Naruto and Ochako were going to do next. Naruto used one hand to move one cheek, and used the other hand to grab his tip to enter Ochako's anus. Ruby blushed, seeing Ochako taking Naruto's monster penis slowly inside her rectum.

"Wow..." Ruby said, still blushing.

"Ah~! Y-Yes, I even let Naruto-kun screw my butt~... It hurt the first time, but it felt really good~..." Ochako moaned, in Naruto's chest.

"And I already forget how tight you were, Ochako-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"That was only yesterday, Naruto-kun~" Ochako moaned with a smile.

"T-True..." Naruto moaned.

" _Whoa, Ochako-chan is so amazing... She loves Naruto-kun so much; she would even let him do her in the butt. That's really hot..."_ Ruby thought, still watching.

Ruby continued to watch Ochako sitting on Naruto's member, inch-by-inch, making her blush go redder. Ochako soon wrapped her arms around Naruto, while he held her hips. Naruto and Ochako kissed, she still taking Naruto's cock. Both teens moaned, with Ochako's butt finally with all of Naruto's cock.

"Ahh, my butt~..." Ochako moaned.

Naruto kissed her forehead, moving his hands to her ass cheeks.

"You're so cute, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

Ochako smiled, moving her ass, making Naruto moaned.

"So tight~..." Naruto moaned.

"You're so big~..." Ochako moaned.

Ruby continued to watch. Naruto then waved his finger to Ruby.

"Come closer, Ruby-chan." Naruto said.

"Yes..." Ruby said.

Naruto kissed Ruby, moving one of his hands to grope her rump.

"Ah..." Ruby moaned.

"I'm not the type of guy to leave one of my girls out of this." Naruto said, kissing Ruby again.

"Naruto-kun..." Ruby said with a blush.

"See, Ruby-chan...? Ah, Naruto-kun has much love for all of us~..." Ochako moaned.

Naruto and Ochako moved with each other, they moaned again. Ruby kissed Naruto, and she played with Ochako's big ass cheeks, like he did earlier. Ochako moaned, wrapping herself around Naruto tighter. Still moving slowly, Naruto broke the kiss with Ruby then kisses Ochako. Naruto had both Ochako and Ruby close, still kissing and groping their rumps.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Ochako moaned.

"You like that, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes~" Ochako moaned.

"I know you do, Ochako-kun." Naruto replied, slightly spanking her left cheek.

"Ah!" Ochako moaned.

"Wow, Naruto-kun, you're really are good at this." Ruby said.

"Thanks, Ruby-chan. Now..." Naruto said.

"Now what, Naru-... Ah!" Ruby moaned, feeling her butt being slapped by Naruto.

"Sorry, I really don't know how to hold back sometimes." Naruto said, slapping Ruby's butt again.

"Oh!" Ruby moaned.

"You're so bad, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

"Damn straight, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, slapping her ass.

"Ah!" Ochako moaned.

" _Such sweet girls."_ Naruto thought, continuing his actions.

Ochako and Ruby moaned, feeling Naruto's hands against her rumps, squeezing or slapping their butts. Ochako bit her lower lip, tightening her arms around Naruto while still riding his cock. Naruto pulled Ruby into a kiss, groping her butt harder and moving his hips with Ochako's.

"Naruto-kun, my ass is so fill with your big cock~" Ochako moaned.

"You love it, don't you, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I love it, but I love you the must, Naruto-kun~" Ochako moaned.

"That's my good girl." Naruto replied, kissing Ochako.

"Mmm..." Ochako moaned, feeling Naruto's lips against hers.

Ruby blushed, seeing how real Naruto and Ochako were together, alone. Naruto turned to Ruby, pulling her into a kiss. Ruby trembled. Her eyes widen, feeling Naruto's fingers, entering her pussy. Both teen broke the kiss, making Ruby let out a loud moan.

"Naruto-kun!" Ruby moaned.

"I want to make you cum, again, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied, kissing her cheek.

"Y-Yes..." Ruby moaned.

Naruto continued his actions, having Ochako riding him while having his fingers inside of Ruby. Both girls moaned, loving Naruto's actions. Naruto moaned himself, feeling Ruby's insides getting wet again, while Ochako's anus was tightening around his member while the big rump slides up and down.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Ochako and Ruby moaned.

"I'm glad that you wanted a threesome with me, Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Yes, Naruto-kun... Ah... you're cock is twitching." Ochako moaned.

"Yeah~..." Naruto moaned.

"Naruto-kun, your fingers are getting my insides wet again." Ruby moaned.

"That's good... Like I said, I want to make you cum again." Naruto replied.

"I-I know~" Ruby moaned.

Ochako then pushed Naruto on his back. She soon increased her speed, while she rested her hands on his chest and moved her hips. Ruby got closer, sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned louder, seeing his girls taking actions.

"Ah, that's more like it~" Naruto moaned.

"S-Sorry, Naruto-kun, ah~! I can't help myself~!" Ochako moaned, still riding.

"That's okay, Ochako-chan~! Fuck! Ride my cock till we cum!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! Make me cum again~!" Ochako moaned, placing Naruto's right hand to squeeze her breast.

"Don't forget me, Naruto-kun~" Ruby moaned, sucking his neck more.

"O-Of course, Ruby-chan, ah! I'll make you cum, too!" Naruto replied.

Naruto used his hip, moving, squeezing her breasts, and finger Ruby harder and faster. The three moaned, loving the threesome. Naruto let out a growl, feeling Ochako's anus getting tighter, while Ruby got wetter. Like, Ruby, Ochako was feeling her insides getting wet as well. She looked down, seeing Ruby still sucking Naruto's neck. Ochako smiled, seeing Naruto enjoying himself. The blonde let his girls do their thing as he did his. Ruby like the taste of Naruto's skin, while her pussy felt her juices slightly drip.

"Naruto-kun~..." Ochako and Ruby moaned.

"Yeah, you two girls are amazing~..." Naruto moaned.

"M-My insides are flowing, Naruto-kun~" Ochako moaned.

"Mine, too, Ochako-chan..." Ruby moaned.

"My cock is started to get swollen." Naruto moaned.

"My ass is going to make you cum again, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked with a smile.

"H-Hai~!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Oh my." Ochako said.

"But I won't leave you girls out of our blissful orgasm!" Naruto said, thrusting upwards and finger thrust.

"Ahh!" Ochako and Ruby moaned.

Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby moaned together, continuing their threesome and their actions. Ochako slam her rump up and down on Naruto's pelvis, Ruby suckling on his neck more. Naruto grunted his teeth, feeling his balls swelling up with his seed. Ochako felt her ass tightening around the monster cock her lover had. Ruby, along with Ochako felt her insides getting wetter and wetter again. Once again, the teens were going to reach their climax.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum~!" Ochako moaned.

"I'm going to cum too!" Ruby moaned.

"Yeah, I'm about to blow again!" Naruto moaned.

"I can't hold it! I'm cumming!" Ochako moaned.

"Naruto-kun's going to make me cum again!" Ruby moaned.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby shouted, about to reach their climax.

The teens let out loud moans, reaching their orgasms once again. Naruto growled, feeling his member, shooting deep inside Ochako's asshole. Once again, Ochako climax on Naruto's pelvis, while her anus became filled with Naruto's warm thick seed. Ruby moaned, feeling her juices squirting and covering Naruto's fingers. Naruto's orgasm continued. Ochako fell on Naruto's chest.

"Oh, God..." Naruto moaned.

"Naruto-kun, your thick dick-juice~..." Ochako moaned.

"Yeah, this big ass of yours is the best~" Naruto replied, kissing Ochako.

"You're the best." Ochako replied, kissing Naruto back.

"Ochako-chan is right about that~" Ruby moaned, kissing Naruto's as well.

"Thanks, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ruby's lips.

Ochako buried herself between Naruto's chest, still taking the massive orgasm. After a long minute, Naruto's climax ended. Naruto's cock slips out of the Ochako's loosen asshole, which was semi hard. Ochako felt her anus reseal itself, after the long orgasm. Ochako then kissed Naruto's lips.

"Thank you, for letting me fuck your ass again, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

"Anything for you, Naruto-kun." Ochako replied, kissing him again.

Ruby blushed, seeing Naruto and Ochako kissing again. She was amazed that even though Ochako barely knows Naruto, she would do anything for him. Ruby guessed that sometimes people could like each other at any moment like how she liked Naruto right away. Naruto turned to Ruby, and then he pulled her into a kiss. Ruby blushed, feeling Naruto's lips against hers, while he slowly pulled out his fingers of her wet hole.

"Man, Ruby-chan, you got all wet again." Naruto said, seeing his fingers cover in Ruby's love nectar.

"Heheh, I sure was." Ruby replied.

Both of Naruto's girls saw his hand covered in Ruby's juices, which got them horny again. Once again, Ochako and Ruby licked Naruto's fingers clean. And like before, Ruby did like the taste of a woman's orgasm, or rather her own juices. Ochako saw how Ruby is changing after knowing Naruto. A moment later, Naruto's fingers were licked clean but that will not be the only thing that will be lick/suck clean. Ochako looked back, seeing Naruto's cock covered with his seed and her ass juices.

"Ruby-chan, would you like to help me with something?" Ochako asked.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Ochako got of her lover, and moved to his messy cock. Ruby then knew what she meant, coming close to her and the messy rod.

"Shall we?" Ochako asked.

"Yes~" Ruby replied.

Ochako and Ruby soon suckled on the large meat length. Naruto moaned, once again, watching both Ruby and Ochako, sucking his dick. But that wasn't the only thing that Naruto was watching. He watched the wonderful rear-ends that both of his girls have. The blonde relaxed himself, still watching, still moaning, still having how good his girls are at having sex. About a minute later, Ruby's lust got the best of her, taking most of the hard dick inside her mouth. Ochako giggle, seeing Ruby acting all slutty like she was the other day she met Naruto.

"My, Ruby, you're acting all slutty, sucking Naruto's cock like that." Ochako said with a smile.

Ruby looked up at Ochako with her mouth fill. She soon let go, letting out a popping sound.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Ruby replied.

"It's okay, Ruby-chan. It means that you'll be better at sex with us." Ochako replied.

"Thank you, Ochako-chan." Ruby replied, kissing Ochako again.

Ochako and Ruby kissed, but this time they used their tongues while holding each other. Ruby noticed she was on top of Ochako. They continued to kiss, grinding against each other. Ruby had her butt in the air, still making out with Ochako. The girls broke the kiss, giggling. Naruto watched, liking how they would go lesbian.

" _Hot damn..."_ Naruto thought, getting hard again.

Ruby and Ochako saw Naruto's beast, wanting more. Ruby knew Ochako would do anything for him. So, know it was her turn to do anything for Naruto, and let him have anything and everything she has. Everything...

"Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"Yeah, Ruby-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Would you like to screw my butt?" Ruby asked.

"Hell yes~... But are you sure?" Naruto replied, feeling his cock twitching.

"Uh-huh, Ochako-chan, gave you everything so will I." Ruby replied, shacks her butt.

Naruto looked at Ruby's butt, seeing how plump it is, and how cute both of his girls looked on top of each other.

"You heard, Ruby-chan, Naruto-kun... Take Ruby-chan's ass~" Ochako replied.

"All right..." Naruto said with a smile, getting close to Ruby and Ochako.

Naruto gets on top of Ruby and Ochako. The big sliver eye girl felt Naruto's cock how warm it was, and slightly slimly and wet due to her and Ochako's spit. But she like how Naruto on top of her. Now it was Ruby's turn for anal-sex. Naruto looked down, seeing Ruby's plump rump with his cock between the round cheeks.

"You got a pretty nice butt, Ruby-chan." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto-kun. It's so soft." Ochako said, playing with her butt.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, Ochako-chan. I happy you like my butt." Ruby said.

"Yeah, now I'm going to have some fun with this juicy rump." Naruto said.

Once again, Ruby was ready for more sex, and again she was nervous and scared due to Naruto's size. Ruby looked at Ochako, who smiled at her. Ruby smiled back, and prepared herself for the rough intercourse ahead. If she could handle his size with her pussy then she can also handle his size with her ass.

"I'm ready, Naruto-kun." Ruby said.

"Here, Naruto-kun." Ochako said, spreading Ruby's cheeks apart.

"Ah~..." Ruby moaned.

"All right, then..." Naruto replied.

Naruto grabbed his tip, slowly pushing it inside of Ruby's anus. Ruby's eyes widen, feeling the mushroom tip going inside her rectum. She soon whimpered, and buried herself between Ochako's breasts. Ochako moaned, feeling Ruby's face using her breasts as pillows and feeling her and Naruto's weight.

"Ow, my butt~!" Ruby groaned, feeling her anus getting stretched out.

"Oh~..." Naruto moaned, loving the tip going inside Ruby's ass.

"Agh!" Ruby groaned.

"Easy, Ruby-chan, easy..." Ochako said.

"I-I know! Naruto-kun is just so big!" Ruby groaned.

"I know how you feel, Ruby-chan... Just relax a little, and let it slip in..." Ochako said.

"I-I will!" Ruby groaned.

"Fuck~..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto managed to fit about 3 inches inside Ruby's butt. Ruby let out grunts of pain, having her asshole getting stretched out by the large meat chunk. Ochako felt scrumming between her breasts, groaning. She didn't blame her for acting the way she is. Ochako remember how much anal hurts the first time, which was yesterday. Nevertheless, she knew Ruby would get adjusted in time, and enjoy the fucking ahead. Naruto push 3 more inches inside of Ruby's butt.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! My butt feels like its going to split!" Ruby groaned.

"Oh, Ruby-chan, don't move too much, or I might cum again!" Naruto moaned.

"We can't let you cum yet, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"I'll try not too, Ochako-chan~" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, God!" Ruby groaned.

Naruto still moan, while Ruby still groaned, feeling her more of Naruto's cock going inside her butt. Naruto push another 3 inches inside the tight rectum.

"Nnahh!" Ruby groaned, feeling more of Naruto inside her.

"Oh, fuck..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto saw he was more than half way inside of Ruby's asshole. Ruby continued to whimper in pain, but she knew she one had a few more inches to go. When she does, she would know she could do anything and everything for Naruto. Ochako continued to hold Ruby, making sure to she is comfortable as possible.

"M-My ass!" Ruby groaned.

"Are you okay, Ruby-chan~?" Naruto moaned.

"Ah, y-yes, finish pushing your cock inside my ass!" Ruby groaned.

"You heard her, Naruto-kun... Push the rest of that big cock of yours~" Ochako said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Naruto moaned, pushing the rest of his cock.

Naruto leaned closer to Ruby and Ochako, pushing the rest of his member inside of Ruby. Ruby's eyes rolled back, groaning and feeling her butt going numb. Naruto went balls deep inside of Ruby's asshole. Ruby let out a small scream, having all of Naruto's cock. The trio stayed motionless, for if they moved, Ruby would be hurting and Naruto would climax.

"How does it feel, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"It feels fucking tight, I love it~" Naruto replied.

"Ugghhh!" Ruby groaned, feeling like she was going to broke.

" _Naruto-kun is so fucking big..."_ Ruby thought with a dark blush.

Naruto moaned, feeling Ruby's asshole tightening around his cock. Ochako felt Ruby struggling between her breasts, while also feeling Naruto's weight and Ruby's on top of her. Ruby continued to groan, feeling the meat length twitching inside her, making her pussy slightly dripping juices.

"So big!" Ruby groaned.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Ruby-chan..." Naruto moaned with a smile.

"Because you're big, Naruto-kun..." Ruby said with a dark blush.

"Naruto-kun's always big..." Ochako said with her own smile.

"How have do you managed, Ochako-chan?" Ruby asked.

"Naruto-kun and I took our time. I promise you'll love the feeling of anal, Ruby-chan." Ochako replied.

Ruby still blushes, nodding. Naruto leans close, turning and kissing Ruby.

"Mmm~" Ruby moaned.

" _Oh, Naruto-kun~..."_ Ruby thought, feeling Naruto's lips.

" _Heheh, that was fast."_ Ochako thought, watching Naruto and Ruby kiss.

"Naruto-kun~..." Ruby moaned.

"Let me know when you're ready, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ruby again.

"Y-Yes..." Ruby replied.

Naruto loved Ruby's soft rump, Ruby let out groans, still feeling the massive rod, twitching inside her. Naruto then kissed Ochako.

"Oh..." Ochako said.

"I didn't want to leave you out, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"I know, Naruto-kun, that's what I love about you." Ochako replied, kissing Naruto's lips.

"It's just the way I am, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

" _Whoa..."_ Ruby thought.

Naruto turns to Ruby. He then kisses Ruby again. She let out another moan, feeling a little relaxed. Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby continued to make out with each other. Some time had pass, Ruby was a bit in pain, but she was also ready for Naruto's movements.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready... Please move slow..." Ruby replied with a blush.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"She is, Naruto-kun. Trust me." Ochako replied.

"All right, then..." Naruto said.

Naruto picked himself up, and then hold Ruby's hips. Then he thrusts slowly.

"Ngh...!" Ruby groaned.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, Ruby-chan..." Naruto replied, performing small movements.

"Y-Yes!" Ruby groaned.

"Relax your butt, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"Okay, Ochako-chan!" Ruby groaned again.

Naruto let out a moan of pleasure, watching Ruby's rump jiggle against his pelvis. Ruby buried herself between Ochako's breasts, once again. Ochako held Ruby, to help her bear the feeling of anal.

"Naruto-kun's cock is so much bigger inside my butt..." Ruby groaned.

"I know how you feel, Ruby-chan. Just relax." Ochako said.

"Okay..." Ruby replied.

Ochako soon kissed Ruby. Naruto watched Ruby and Ochako, kissing each other. Naruto continued to move slowly, making sure not to hurt Ruby. Ruby still let out groans, and she let out small moans as well. Ochako then slips her tongue inside of Ruby's mouth, thus making her face went a dark red but she welcomed it.

" _Whoa, Ochako-chan and Naruto-kun are using my body..."_ Ruby thought, still making out with Ochako.

Naruto moved one of his hands to squeeze Ruby's rump. Ruby and Ochako broke the kiss, thus making her let out a moan.

"Naruto-kun..." Ruby moaned.

"Sorry, I wanted to feel this ass of yours." Naruto replied.

"Okay..." Ruby replied with a blush.

"That's another thing about Naruto-kun. Sometimes he can't help himself but to touch or stare when it comes to pretty girls like us." Ochako replied with a smile.

"Oh, I see..." Ruby replied.

Ochako's words stay in her head. Ruby knew she was doing well in pleasing her lover. She soon let out a moan. Little did Ruby know, she was getting adjusted to Naruto's size. Ruby's insides to get wet again, thanks to the meat length moving in and out of her asshole. Naruto continued his actions, feeling the tight anus squeezing him. Ruby turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, go a little faster." Ruby said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, thrust my ass a little more." Ruby replied.

"You heard her, Naruto-kun. Give Ruby-chan a pounding of a life time." Ochako said.

"Heheh, all right." Naruto said.

Naruto held Ruby's hips again, and thrust hard and deep, making Ruby jump and scream in pleasure.

"Holy fuck!" Ruby screamed in pleasure.

"Ah, you've gotten tighter, Ruby-chan!" Naruto moaned, still thrusting.

"Naruto-kun's even deeper inside my ass~!" Ruby moaned.

"How does it feels, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"It feels amazing!" Ruby moaned.

"I'm glad you like it, Ruby-chan!" Naruto moaned, feeling his dick twitching.

Naruto held Ruby's hips, thrusting deep inside her anus. They didn't realized it, but Ruby and Ochako's breasts pressed against each other, once again, while Naruto continued his hard pounding. Ochako and Ruby moaned, feeling Naruto's hard thrusts. Ochako and Ruby then kissed again, getting intimate. Naruto got more turned on, by watching Ochako and Ruby kiss. He then thrust harder and faster.

"Oh, harder! Ram my butt harder with your cock, Naruto-kun~!" Ruby moaned.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself now, Ruby!" Naruto moaned, still thrusting hard.

"Yes! You screwing my butt feels so damn good!" Ruby moaned.

"Does it, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked with a smile.

"Yes! It feels fucking good! Naruto-kun fucking me in the ass is the best!" Ruby screamed in pleasure.

"Shit, it sure does!" Naruto replied with a moan, still thrusting.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Ruby moaned.

Naruto continued his hard movements, thrusting deeper and deeper inside of Ruby's asshole. Ruby and Ochako moaned feeling, and loving Naruto's powerful movements. Naruto leaned close, balls deep, slowing down his thrusting. Naruto took turns kissing Ochako and Ruby. Both of Naruto's girls did the same thing with Naruto and each other.

"Naruto-kun~" Ochako and Ruby moaned.

"You two are amazing together." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Ochako and Ruby replied.

Naruto picked himself up, and thrust harder and faster again, making Ruby scream. Ochako smiled, seeing how much Ruby was enjoying herself with Naruto. Soon she let out her own moan, feeling Ruby's lady-lips grinding against hers.

"Oh, that feels so nice, Ruby-chan~" Ochako moaned.

"Yes, I can't help myself..." Ruby moaned.

"That's good to hear, Ruby-chan~" Ochako replied.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." Naruto said.

"Do what, Naru-, ah~!" Ochako moaned.

Ochako's eyes widen, feeling Naruto's fingers entering her pussy, again. She let out her own scream, getting caught off guard, but she loved how Naruto does the things he does.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Ochako screamed.

"I want to make you cum again, too, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

Naruto fingers Ochako, deeper.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, your fingers~!" Ochako moaned.

"And let's not forget you, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied, thrusting deeper.

"Naruto-kun!" Ruby moaned.

Both girls moaned loudly, Ochako, having Naruto's fingers inside her pussy and Ruby, having her ass filled with his member. Naruto thrust and figured both of his girls hard and fast. Once again, Ochako and Ruby shared a hot kiss. They broke the kiss, for Ruby to suckling on Ochako's hard nipples.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, I'm getting all wet again!" Ochako moaned.

"I can tell. It seems Ruby-chan is also getting wet as well." Naruto said.

"Mm-hmm~!" Ruby moaned, still having Ochako's nipples in her mouth.

" _M-My ass is getting tighter and tighter~!"_ Ruby moaned.

Naruto continued his actions, figuring and anal pounding. The blonde had an idea that Ochako will like. Naruto used his thumb and second finger to pinched Ochako's clitoris. Soon, she let out a scream. Ochako felt her legs jumped, and her body felt like it got electrocuted, in a good way. This jump, made Ruby release her nipples, and she found herself between her breasts.

"Oh!" Ruby said.

"Fuck!" Ochako screamed.

"Do you like that, Ochako-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes!" Ochako moaned.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you, Ruby-chan!" Naruto said, slamming his cock deeper.

"Ah~!" Ruby screamed.

Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby felt their bodies getting hot, tight, and wet. Naruto's cock tightens and his balls were swelling up. Both Ochako and Ruby moaned in pleasure, and still felt the Naruto's actions, getting them wetter. The teens knew they were going to have their orgasms, once again.

"Oh, shit! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from Naruto-kun fucking my ass~!" Ruby screamed.

"Yeah, this tight ass is going to make me cum too, Ruby-chan~!" Naruto growled.

"I'm cumming, too, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto thrust and fingered deeper, while Ruby and Ochako screamed louder. Both girls felt their insides dripping, about to explode from the pleasure. Naruto couldn't hold himself, neither, about to bust his nut. The trio let out another loud moan, reaching their orgasms.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby moaned, having their orgasms.

The three teens reach their orgasms. Naruto let out another growl, leaning close to Ruby, while Ruby leaned close against Ochako. Both girls felt their insides, squirting. Naruto felt his cock, shooting deep inside of Ruby's tight anus. Ruby's eyes rolled back in pleasure, having her asshole filled up by Naruto's thick seed.

"Naruto-kun's cock is still shooting deep inside of me~" Ruby moaned.

"It feels good, huh, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"It feels amazing, Ochako-chan." Ruby replied

"It really does, Ruby-chan's ass is squeezing the hell out of me." Naruto moaned.

Like always, after his minute long orgasm ended. Naruto pulled out his cock, letting out a slight pop. Ruby moaned with a dark blush. Ruby buried herself between Ochako's breasts, feeling Naruto's seed leaking out of her anus, while both of their juices stain the bed. Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure after having anal-sex with Ruby. Ruby was so happy that she had a threesome with her two friends.

"Did you like Naruto-kun doing you in the butt, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"Y-Yes~..." Ruby moaned a dark blush, still between Ochako's breasts.

"I enjoyed myself... You were really tight, Ruby-chan..." Naruto stated with a smile.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun~..." Ruby replied.

"Your welcome, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied.

Ruby rolled off of Ochako. Naruto got between both Ochako and Ruby holding both them in his arms, while they both rested their heads on Naruto's chest. Naruto kissed both of his girls on the forehead.

"I hope the three of us can do it again soon." Ruby said.

"Of course, anytime you like." Naruto replied.

"What will you do tomorrow, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"I'll behave." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Ochako said.

"Yup, you know I'll do anything for you, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ochako on the lips.

"Oh, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"And me, Naruto-kun?" Ruby said.

"You too, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ruby as well.

Naruto kisses both Ochako and Ruby some more, while both girls felt their lover getting hard again. Naruto smiled, getting intimate with Ochako and Ruby again. Naruto held both Ochako and Ruby, making them moan again. Then Ochako and Ruby found themselves with Naruto on top of them.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako and Ruby moaned with dark blushes.

"Let's have a little more fun, Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan~..." Naruto said.

An hour later, Naruto, Ochako, and Ruby were done having their threesome. The three teens were all tried and sweaty. Like before, Naruto had both Ochako and Ruby in his arms.

"Naruto-kun, we should call it a day..." Ochako said.

"Yeah... It will be 5:00 o'clock soon." Naruto said.

"I'm going to need a long shower after all the sex we had with Naruto-kun." Ruby said.

"I agree with you there, Ruby-chan." Ochako replied.

About 5 minutes later, Naruto and Ruby were leaving Ochako's room.

"Well, I enjoy the time we had, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"I did too." Ruby said.

"Thank you. Let's have lunch again together tomorrow." Naruto said.

"That's a wonderful idea." Ochako said.

"You think we can have more fun together, Naruto-kun?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako said.

Naruto saw Ochako, waiting for a kiss. Naruto smiled, as he kissed Ochako.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

Now with Naruto and Ruby alone, he asked if Ruby needed someone to walk with.

"Hey, Ruby-chan, would you like me to walk you to your room?" Naruto asked.

"Yes! I mean, yes, Naruto-kun." Ruby said with a smile.

Naruto walked Ruby all the way to her room.

"Thank you for everything, Naruto-kun." Ruby said.

"Anytime, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied.

Like Ochako, Ruby puck her lips, waiting for Naruto to kiss her. Naruto leaned close to Ruby, kissing her as well. Ruby then hugged Naruto, burying herself in his chest.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." Ruby said.

"I love you too, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ruby on the forehead.

Ruby and Naruto said goodbye. She went inside her room, ready to take a bath. Ruby looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the hickeys on her neck. Ruby blushed, knowing that she was good enough for Naruto. Ruby thought of what Ochako said earlier, about Naruto making her feel special. Ochako was truly right about that. After her bath, Ruby was in her pajamas, studying for tomorrow's class. Her sister, Yang came back from one of her Gym classes.

"Hey, Ruby." Yang said.

"Hey, Sis." Ruby said.

"Sorry, we were still working out with Chun-Li sensei. Are you hungry?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, and no worries, I was just hanging out with my friends." Ruby said.

"Ah, I see. Hey, did you heard about the new-kid beating up on of the bullies, Tetsu?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun did beat up Tetsu because he took money from Ochako-chan." Ruby asked.

"You know him?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, and he got the money back, he's almost like a hero." Ruby said.

"Uh-huh." Yang said.

"And he's really nice." Ruby said.

"Is he cute?" Yang asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he is..." Ruby replied with a blush.

"Hmm, you have to introduce me to him, Ruby." Yang said.

"Yeah, we can do that." Ruby replied.

Back with Ochako, she was taking her own bath, and wonders what tomorrow will be like.

"I'm so happy we had that threesome with Ruby-chan." Ochako said, washing body.

During this time, Sasuke was still a bit shaken about his encounter with Guts.

"What was that guy...?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"What, is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I think there's something going on with Naruto and his two sluts." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was hanging out with them, they were talking to themselves behind my back. I have a feeling it has something to do with the Dobe." Sakura said.

Sasuke thought about this, and he knew Naruto might be trouble. Now, he can't deny it. Sasuke thought Naruto wanted the school for himself, and will beat everyone to get it. And once he does, Naruto would get ride of him and Sakura. But this was just Sasuke's Sociopath mind getting the best of him, and not taking his pills.

"I see... Well, if that happens, I have a plan already in action if the Dobe makes a move." Sasuke said.

"What should we do, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Let the Dobe have his way for now, but only for now. Then when the time is right, I'll take everything he has." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

Sasuke made more plans to ruin Naruto's time at Honnouji-Tenbi. Back with Naruto, he was taking his own shower after the amazing time he had with his girls. After his shower, Naruto remembered to put the ointment on his knuckles and his sore body.

"All right, it's time to study." Naruto said.

Naruto went to the kitchen, doing more homework. Only his second day and Naruto has done a lot, studying for three classes, doing jobs for Oshikko and Alice, training with Guts, and having his first threesome. As Naruto continued doing his homework, he was started to like this school.

"Man, this is going to be one interesting year." Naruto said, finishing his homework.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Well that's the end of the second chapter of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition. I hope you readers enjoyed it. I know some my fans are waiting for updates for my other stories; I've just been having a little drama in my personal life, and my next semester has already begun soon. But enough of that. Once again, I already have something planned for the next chapter, and more surprises. I will also work on my other stories as well, so you know, stay strong for me, guys.**

 **In other news, I'm done with the Bully game, and got my platinum trophy and I'm also done with God of War (2018) Still, I'm done with the "Give me, God of War" challenge, the enemies were harder and I got two special shields when I beat the mode. My God they were right, still I like it. I like a challenge in my games. Today God of War got an update, so I can't wait to try that out. Once I'm done getting all the trophies from my other games, including the ps3, I'll get my RWBY: Grimm Eclipse game for the Playstation store. Don't worry, I'll be sure to update the videos.**

 **Speaking of games, Spyro the Dragon is going to be Remastered for the Ps4 and Xbox-One. I'm so getting it, because Spyro was my very first Playstation game, yes Ps1, since I'm a 90's baby, but it was delayed, still I can't wait. Not only that, I seen Warriors Orochi 4 and the main enemy in that game will be Zeus. Sadly, it's not going to be the God of War series' Zeus but a Koei's style of Zeus. Moreover, I have heard that Odin will also be in the game. Still, I am very happy that Koei is making another Warriors Orochi game. I guess the Koei guys were inspired by the God of War game. I've seen the new Kingdom Hearts III and Jump-Force trailers on YouTube. I also heard that a Kill La Kill and Tokyo Ghoul game is coming too. My friends, my fans, and gamers this is truly this year and 2019 going to be a great year for gaming. I'll be broke as a joke when I'm playing these games. Oh, and my semester went well, passed all my classes, and made a pretty good money.**

 **Speaking of which, I have a few videos and the Overwatch: Summer Games (2018) is here, and Wrecking Ball is an amazing character. I've updated a video of me opening Loot Boxes (50) 25 Year Anniversary and 20 regular Loot Boxes, and 5 Summer Games Loot Boxes. I've been saving them up when I play matches. Yes, I get all my Loot Boxes by playing the game instead of buying them. Everyone has his or her way of doing this, so do I.** **One more thing, should Naruto have more jobs, should Naruto also have more and longer fights, should Naruto train with Guts some more, and lastly should Naruto have more make out sessions with other girls and some slight Limes. Let me know.**

 **Oh, and the idea of Naruto being a bad fighting wasn't my attention but it did give me an idea. And it will also relate to the Bully Game story. How to you become a badass? Have another badass train you to be a badass, my special thanks Blaze1992. Guts is a total badass, if you guys read the Berserk Manga, and I also got all the trophies for BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk.**

 **So, that's it for now. Thank you again for reading, "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition." Review and tell me what you think, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


	3. More Jobs, More Trouble

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox King jm fans, I'm back with the third chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition." I'm happy you guys are enjoy the story so far. Well, I don't have anything else to say, so let's get started. I still do not own Naruto or any else, I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: More Jobs, More Trouble.**

 **CHAPTER 3: MORE JOBS, MORE TROUBLE**

The next day, Naruto was getting out of bed, and getting ready for school for more of his classes. Naruto thought about the threesome he had with Ochako and Ruby. Naruto grabbed his things, ready to being his day. Naruto saw his hands were healed.

"Whoa, Guts-san was right. That machine really works." Naruto said.

Naruto wondered what classes he would do today, and the jobs the other students would want him to day. And what will he do today, or will he 'do' today. Naruto walked into the kitchen, seeing his mother drinking some tea.

"Good morning, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

"Morning, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"How were you the other day, sweetie?" Kushina asked.

"It was good. I was just hanging out with my friends." Naruto said.

"That's wonderful, Naru-chan." Kushina said with a smile.

"I have to go, Kaa-chan. I need to meet my friends at class." Naruto said.

"Bye, Naru-chan." Kushina said.

In the hallways, Naruto was looking at his class schedule. It seemed he had an English class.

"All right, let's get going." Naruto said.

Naruto knew he was a few minutes early. He was the only one at the classroom. Or so he thought. Naruto saw a girl with the violet hair and blue eyes. Naruto saw her beauty, and her H-cup breasts. He saw she was cute like most girls in the school.

"Well, hello." Naruto said.

"Oh, hello..."

"Sorry, sometimes I really can't help myself when I see a pretty girl. What's your name, pretty lady?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Haruko Amaya and you are the new boy, Naruto Uzumaki. I see you're not as scary as I first thought, you're more of a pervert and you don't look very dependable." Haruko said, as her sweat drop.

"I'm a nice guy when you get to know me, Haruko-chan." Naruto said, still smiling.

"..."

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned to see Ochako, Ruby, and Syrus.

"Hey, guys." Naruto said.

"Oh, hello, Haruko-san." Ochako said.

"Ochako-chan, you know the new-kid?" Haruko said.

"Of course, Naruto-kun is the one who saved me from Tetsu. I'm pretty sure that you already heard about it." Ochako said.

"I see..." Haruko said.

Haruko saw that Naruto is kind when he is near his friends.

"Haruko-san is one of the people along side Ruby that I first made friends with Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Well, any friend of Ochako-chan's is a friend of mine. I hope we can be friends, Haruko-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"I guess." Haruko said.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, how did get out of that mess with the homeless guy?" Syrus asked.

"You mean, Guts-san? He's just the groundskeeper." Naruto said.

"..."

"He trains me, and he's not a bad guy once you get to know him." Naruto said.

"Oh... Well, I'm sor-..." Syrus said.

"Don't worry about it, Syrus. As long as you're with me, I'll protect you from the bullies." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Syrus said with a slight blush.

" _Hmm, maybe he's not such a pervert after all."_ Haruko thought.

The other students came, and then the teacher came as well.

"Hello, everyone. I'll be your homeroom teacher, Snow Villiers." Snow stated.

Naruto looked at his teacher, seeing he was in his 20's, blue eyes, blonde hair, and facial hair as well. He seemed like a lay back person, like Minori. Snow opens the door.

"All right, everyone, let's get to it." Snow said.

In the classroom, Naruto was right about Snow being cool and layback. He would give them a simple test, and let them read or do whatever for the rest of the class. Naruto was sitting with his friends, reading, "The Tale of Genji." Naruto liked the story. Naruto felt Ochako and Ruby's hands were on his lap. Of course, the students did not know and the young blonde didn't mind as well. Haruko looked at both of her friends, seeing how close they were to him. She could not believe, the new-kid, would be friends with her two girlfriends. Snow was reading as well, and without the students looking, taking quick drinks of saké. The hour had passed and the bell ringed.

"Well, that will be it for today, class. Be sure to put your papers on my desk, before leaving. I'll see you guys, next Wednesday." Snow said.

"And that's done." Naruto said.

"What now, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"Let's hang out at the break room till our next class." Naruto said.

"All right." Ochako, Ruby, and Syrus said.

"I have an impotent errand to run; I'll meet you at the next class." Haruko said.

"..."

Without anything to do, till their next class, they hanged out in the break-room.

"Man, Snow-sensei really is a cool teacher." Naruto said.

"Indeed he is." Syrus said.

Naruto was feeling a bit thirsty, and decide to go get a soda.

"I'll be back, guy and girls. I'm going to go get a soda." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Ochako and Ruby said.

Naruto was walking down the hallways, hearing two girls arguing. Naruto saw a girl with black hair and glasses, trying to get back her notes from a platinum blonde girl.

"Give them back!" Yuka said.

"Or what?" Ino said.

"J-Just give them back; you can't just steal things from me just because you're popular, Ino-san." Yuka said.

"It's because I'm popular, I can, my four-eyed friend. In fact, I can do whatever I like in this school, anything at all. See you around." Ino said, leaving with Yuka's notes.

"Give them back..." Yuka sobbed.

Ino saw Naruto, looking at her.

"And you should stand aside from me, new-kid. Ugh, I see you undressing me with your eyes, sick-o." Ino said.

"You wish." Naruto said.

Ino left with Yuka's notes. Naruto turned to see Yuka upset, and slightly sobbing.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly, no... Ino-san took my notes for science class. When I graduate, I want to be a doctor, and..." Yuka said.

"I'll get your notes back." Naruto said.

"Y-You will? But my class starts in 15 minutes." Yuka said

"Yeah, and don't worry about it. I'll get them before your next class starts. Meet me by the library." Naruto said.

"Okay... T-Thank you." Yuka said.

Naruto wanted a soda, but his nature called when it comes to helping people, especially girls. He knew Yuka's next class will start within 15 minutes. He had to be quick. Naruto went to ask Sasuke where Ino's locker was.

"Hey, Sasuke, I need to get some notes from Ino." Naruto said.

"Really? Her locker is in the girls' side of the gym. You should put a stink bomb in there it would be funny. Get one from Shibo (Fatty). He knows everything about stinking. He and the other nerds always hang out by the library." Sasuke said.

"Right." Naruto said.

On his way to the library, Naruto thought about Sasuke's plan on taking over the school. But something told him that Sasuke isn't trustworthy. But he pushed that thought aside and forces on trying to get Yuka's notes back. Naruto went to the library, where the nerds hanged out.

"Hey, which one of you is Shibo?" Naruto asked.

"I am." Shibo replied.

"I heard you have stink-bombs. I need one for a little job of mine." Naruto said.

"Of course, I'll be your henchman, but I require loot first." Shibo said.

"Ah..." Naruto said.

Naruto pulls out 500 yen, ($5 dollars)

"Here you go." Naruto said, heading the money over to Shibo.

"Oh! We'll be best-friends forever!" Shibo said.

Shibo give Naruto one of his stink-bombs. Naruto had the stink-bomb, and heading down to the girls' side of the gym.

"Now, to get those notes back." Naruto said, sneaking into the gym.

Naruto went inside the gym, seeing some classes going on. Naruto saw a teacher with long orange hair, teaching some students swimming.

"Okay, girls, one more lap of swimming and we'll move on to racing." Nami said.

"Hai, Nami-sensei!" Nami's class replied.

Nami is one of the gym teachers that is 21, with orange long hair, brown eyes, and a killer body with J-cup breasts like Robin. Naruto watched as she and the other girls swim. He couldn't help but look at Nami's breasts. Naruto blushed. Soon he remembered that he is on an important mission. Truly, girls are the blonde teen's weakness.

"Come on, Naruto, you're on a mission. I can't let Yuka-chan down." Naruto said to himself, sneaking his way by the swim team.

Naruto was only one classroom away from the girl's locker room. The blonde saw that he was passing the workout class. Once again, Naruto stopped to see what was going on. He saw girls working out, stretching, fluxing, and even bending over. Naruto gulped, seeing the girls exercising.

"Okay girls, one more workout and we'll call it a day." Chun-Li said.

"Hai, Chun-Li sensei!" Chun-Li's class replied.

Naruto saw Chun-Li working out with her students. Chun-Li is one of the female teachers at is well known for her kindness, and she's also the head of the P.E classes. Chun-Li is in her early 30's years old, she was wearing her hair Chinese style, (Ox-Horns) wearing tight gym pants, and a black shirt. Naruto notices her perfect thunder-thighs, legs to her F cupped breasts.

" _I know this is the toughest school in Japan, but damn... I was right about the female teachers..."_ Naruto thought with a blush.

What happen next, made Naruto almost got a nosebleed and a slight boner. Chun-Li bent over, showing her massive ass in her tight gym-pants. Naruto shook his head, moving to the girls' locker rooms.

" _Focus, Naruto! Focus! But fuck, what an ass..."_ Naruto thought with a blush.

Naruto saw Ino putting Yuka's notes in her locker. She soon left.

"All right, I still got some time." Naruto said.

Naruto went up to the locker, picking the lock. It took about a minute to figure out the locker combination.

"Got it!" Naruto said, taking Yuka's notes from Ino's locker.

Naruto then placed the stink-bomb inside the locker. He heard Ino and the girls coming back to get ready for their class and coming into the locker room.

"Shit!" Naruto said.

Thinking quickly, Naruto hid inside one of the empty stalls.

"So, Ino-san, is it true that the new-kid was looking at you?"

"It sounds like he's desperate."

"He was. The pervert wished he can have all of this." Ino said, opening her locker.

" _I hope that stink bomb works, because if they decided to use the stalls, I'll be in big trouble..."_ Naruto thought.

As soon as Ino opened her locker, the stink bomb exploded. The smell was so bad, the girls ran out of the locker room, screaming. Even Naruto couldn't take the smell. Nevertheless, he had to stomach it for a bit longer. Ino felt sick to her stomach. She used one of the open stalls, to vomit. Now was Naruto's chance to get Yuka her notes back. Naruto ran out of the girls' locker room without being seen.

" _Sorry, Ino... But it's not in my nature to let a girl be pushed around. And I will admit, Ino-chan is really cute when she's all bratty like that."_ Naruto thought with a slight smirk.

Yuka was waiting by the library. She soon saw Naruto with her notes.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Oh, you got my notes back! Thank you so much!" Yuka said.

"Yeah. It wasn't a problem." Naruto said.

"Umm, here... It's not much, but..." Yuka said.

"No need. I just wanted to help someone in need. I hope you become a great doctor." Naruto said with a smile.

"..."

Yuka's heart beat fast, slightly blushing. It seemed that Naruto had another girl swept off her feet.

"I'll see you around, Yuka-chan." Naruto said, heading back in the school.

"Bye..." Yuka said.

With Haruko, she went to her locker, getting books for her next class.

"Hey, Haruko."

Haruko turned to see a tall older student. He had that Japanese bad-boy hairstyle, and wore all black, punk rock. His name is Souzouju Suba. Haruko slightly trembled.

"So, what's up?" Souzouju said.

"Umm... I was just getting something in my locker, Souzouju-kun." Haruko replied.

"Really? I saw you hanging out with the new-kid. I really wouldn't call that much." Souzouju said.

"..."

"Listen, I heard the new-kid is tough that he beat up that Tetsu punk. I want to see if that's true. Remember, you owe me..." Souzouju said.

"O-Okay." Haruko whimpered.

"Good girl. I have to go get my money that those nerds owe me. I'll see you later." Souzouju said.

Souzouju left. Haruko let out a sigh.

"What am I going to do?" Haruko asked.

About three months ago, the school's feuding went missing from her locker. She knew if she could not found the money, she would be in trouble or even expelled. However, by some chance, unlikely, Souzouju found the money. Haruko remembered Souzouju's words, "Let's keep this our little secret, you become my errand girl and no one founds out that _'you'_ almost lost the money, deal?" Haruko had no choice but to agree. And ever since, Haruko has been almost like a slave to Souzouju. Back with Naruto, he returned to his friends. Of course, Sasuke was also there with Sakura, bullying Syrus.

"Cut it out, Sasuke." Syrus said.

"Sorry about that." Sasuke said.

"Come on, I'm trying to watch this." Syrus said.

"Ah, the swim team. Does it make you feel like a man, watching the girls in their swimsuits?" Sasuke teased.

"What a perv." Sakura said.

"I'm not like that, Sasuke!" Syrus said.

"Leave, Syrus-kun, alone already." Ochako said.

"Or, wait... Do you like the boys on the team?" Sasuke said.

"Hey." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako said.

"Where were you? It took a long to get a soda." Ruby asked.

"I was just helping some getting some notes back." Naruto said.

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"And I see you're still casing trouble." Naruto said.

"Someone has to toughen up little Syrus here." Sasuke said.

"Yeah right." Naruto said.

Oshikko then came to the break-room to asked Naruto for a favor.

"Hey, Naruto. Hey, Syrus." Oshikko greeted.

"Ah, pee-stain, good to see you." Sasuke said.

"Listen, Naruto, I need a favor. Kuza went to the auto-shop for his science project. He hasn't come back, yet. I think he might be in trouble. Please." Oshikko stated.

"Why don't you go yourself?" Naruto asked.

"Ugh, I got homework... Heheh..." Oshikko replied, nervously.

Naruto raised a brow. Of course, he knew Oshikko was lying.

"Okay, I'm frightened! And I got a weak bladder! I think Bakugo's gang got to him. Please, I'll pay!" Oshikko said.

"I say, do it, Naruto. It's a good chance to show Bakugo who's in change around here." Sasuke said.

"That's a good idea, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Now, run along pee-stain before you mark the carpet!" Sasuke said, pushing Oshikko.

"Okay, what do you always have to hit me?" Oshikko groaned.

"Yes. We need to take care of Bakugo and his boys. Then, after that, all the other gangs and kids as well. Soon this school will be ours. Now go help that dork." Sasuke said.

"And what are you going to do?" Naruto asked.

"I've got planning to do." Sasuke said.

"Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"I might as well, help. Besides, there's nothing wrong with having a little extra yen in my pocket." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"I'll meet you at class." Naruto said.

Naruto went to the auto-shop. It's also the place were the greaser kids always hang out and work on the cars and bikes. He saw Kuza being harassing by Bakugo's gang.

"What are you, a whip, Kuza?!"

"You owe us money!"

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"You have your boyfriend come to protect you, Kuza?"

"I'm going to make you and your boyfriend pay for this!"

Naruto charged at the three bullies that were picking on Kuza. Naruto was out number three to one. Naruto got one of the bullies on the floor, while the other two managed to hit Naruto. But he quickly recovery from the hits. Naruto hits back, making sure not to get hit again.

"Is that all you got, new-kid?"

"You wish!" Naruto said, putting up his fists.

"Let's get him!"

"Bring it!" Naruto said.

Naruto charges at the bullies, ready to fight again. Naruto punches one of bullies, and hits the other one. Kuza hid behind a car, watching Naruto take on the bullies. Naruto did everything he could not to be beaten and not to fall or lose his balance, even though it was two against one. The bullies hit Naruto, making slightly trip.

"Shit!" Naruto said.

"You're mine, new-kid!"

But Naruto counterattack, by grabbing one bully by the arm, while pushing him against the other bully. With one bully down, Naruto quickly deiced to beat the other one before he can do anything. Naruto quickly punch the other bully about three times. The other bully was getting up on his feet. Naruto charged at the other bully to finish this fight. Again, Naruto quickly took out the bully by punching him in the face. The blonde teen managed to beat the two bullies.

"Come on, Kuza, we should get going." Naruto said.

"Wait, I still have to finish my project." Kuza said.

"Dude, we don't have time for this." Naruto said.

"I only need 5 minutes." Kuza said.

"Ugh, okay, make it quick." Naruto said.

"Where are you, Kuza?!"

"Come out, you pussy!"

"Eee! I-I'll try to hurry up!" Kuza said.

"All right, hurry up and finish your project. I'll handle the rest of these rejects." Naruto said.

Naruto run out, meeting two more bullies. He remembered they were the ones in the hallway.

"Well, if it isn't the new-kid."

"This is prefect, we can get even."

"Ha, you guys don't learn your lesson. Fine, I'll have to beat your asses." Naruto said.

.

"Bring it, new-kid!"

Naruto charged at the two bullies, once again. The two other bullies were ready to beat Naruto. The two bullies charged at the blonde teen. Naruto was ready, blocking the attacks from the bullies. But they did not let up, they kept attacking again. Still two to one, Naruto knew they wanted blood.

"I see you guys aren't just all talk." Naruto stated.

"You know it, new-kid."

"You just got lucky the first time, and you won't be lucky this time!"

They charged at Naruto, hitting him. Naruto took the hit, but he didn't let the bullies attack a third time. The blonde fought back, punching one of the bullies. Soon, Naruto got hit in the face by the other bully. Naruto didn't take that punch, lying down, he shocked him back.

"Ugh!"

"I'm maybe the new-kid, but I'm stronger than you, rejects!" Naruto said, punching the bully again.

Naruto hits the bully again, until he fell to the ground, knocked out. The other bully stood up. He and Naruto traded punches. Sure Bakugo's gang had been at the school long, but Naruto was in more fights and won them all. Naruto then humiliate the bully, but tripping him over. He learned it when Guts tripped him over during his training. Naruto beat the other two bullies.

"Man, these guys are idiots, but they are tough, I'll give them that..." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I'm done. Let's get going." Kuza said.

"Good. Come on, we'll go around the auto-shop where Guts-san's spot is. He'll help us avoid the rest of Bakugo's gang." Naruto said.

Naruto and Kuza went by Guts' spot. Naruto knocks on Guts' side door.

"Hold up!" Guts said.

Guts opens the side doors, letting Naruto and Kuza pass through, avoiding the rest of Bakugo's gang.

"I owe you one, Guts-san. I'll be sure to bring some Bento-boxes." Naruto said.

"Thanks, kid." Guts said, getting back to work.

Naruto and Kuza made their way to the library.

"Thank you, Naruto. Here, take this." Kuza said, giving Naruto a skateboard.

"Cool." Naruto said, looking at the skateboard.

With his job done, Naruto went back to the break-room were his friends are.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako said.

"Sorry, if I took so long." Naruto said.

"No, but we're so happy to see you." Ruby said.

"Heheh, I'm always happy to see you too." Naruto said.

Naruto noticed that Sasuke and Sakura were gone.

"Where's that emo and tooth-pick?" Naruto asked.

"They left." Ochako said.

"I see... Well, forget them. We should get to the next class." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto." Ochako, Ruby, and Syrus replied.

Naruto and his friends went to their next class. It was a chemistry class. To his surprise, he saw Haruko was also attending the class.

"Hey, Haruko-chan." Naruto said.

"Hello." Haruko said.

"Is something wrong, Haruko-san?" Ochako asked.

"Oh, no, nothing at all." Haruko said.

"Okay, then..." Ochako said.

Then the classroom teacher came.

"I'm your professor, Caesar Clown." Caesar Clown stated.

Naruto saw their professor. He was a tall man with long violet hair, yellow eyes, pale skin, and two goat like horns on top of his head. He wore a long white coat. Caesar Clown was known as the weirdo of the school, due to his odd personality. Naruto crossed his arms, wondering what his class is going to be like.

"Now, let's do this, Shurorororo." Caesar Clown stated, laughing a bit.

"..."

" _He's quite the odd-ball. But then again, so am I at times."_ Naruto thought.

"(Sighs) Let's just begin, class... And for the love of God, don't drink any of the chemicals!" Caesar Clown said, opening the classroom door.

Naruto and his friends studied and learned about chemistry. Of course, Naruto didn't know much about chemistry. But thanks to Syrus and Haruko, Naruto managed to understand chemistry, well a little. An hour had passed, and class was over.

"Well, that's if for today, class. Be sure to put your chemistry sets away, and I'll see you all next week." Caesar Clown stated.

Naruto stretched out his arms.

"I'm glad that's done." Naruto said.

"You're a bit slow on chemistry." Haruko said.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll make sure to study a bit more, Haruko-chan." Naruto said.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun, once you get the basics of chemistry, you'll be able to mix the chemicals by yourself." Syrus said.

"Thanks, Syrus." Naruto said.

"Let's go get something to eat before next class." Ochako said.

"Sounds good." Naruto said.

In the hallways, Naruto and his friends made their way to the cafeteria. Then the blonde Uzumaki saw a girl walking in the hallway. And they were surrounded by what he can presume was their bodyguards. This girl had long dark blue hair and blue eyes, wearing all white, and she carried a sword around. Her name is Satsuki Kiryuin and she is class President of the other class Presidents. She is known for her beauty and power over other students. Naruto wondered who she was, since he's the new-kid.

"Who's she?" Naruto asked.

"That's Satsuki Kiryuin. She's the school President of the other school Presidents." Haruko stated.

"That's a thing?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it is." Ochako stated.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki turned, seeing Haruko.

"Oh, hello, Amaya." Satsuki greeted.

"O-Oh, Satsuki-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you again." Haruko said.

"Indeed, it is." Satsuki replied.

Satsuki turned, looking at Naruto.

"And you must be the new boy I've been hearing about." Satsuki stated.

"Sup, babe." Naruto said.

Satsuki's bodyguards were shocked, along with Haruko and Syrus. Ochako and Ruby were quiet, knowing Naruto's nature to flirt with girls.

"Y-You idiot!" Haruko said.

"You little punk! How dare you talk to Satsuki-sama in such a manure!" Ira shouted.

"And you are?" Naruto asked.

"You don't know how we are?! Well, no surprise since you the new-student, I am Satsuki-sama's unbreakable shield, one of the Four Elites, and chief of the school discipliner committee, Ira Gamagoori!" Ira stated.

Ira Gamagoori is Satsuki's right-hand man. Ira is a tall and muscular man; he is in his late teens. Ira waited for Satsuki to gradate middle school, so he and Satsuki can go to Honnouji-Tenbi, together. Ira had brown tan skin, brown eyes, and light blonde hair. Ira is known for his sense of justice, punishing students for bullying, and most of all his loyalty for Satsuki.

"Man, kid, you sure have guts. I'm Uzu Sanageyama, and I am also one of Satsuki-sama's Four Elites and one of the Kendo champions of Honnouji-Tenbi." Uzu stated.

Uzu is a young man about 17 with seaweed green hair and eyes. He is somewhat laidback, and but it comes to his duty as Satsuki's Four Elites, he is serious. As Uzu stated, he is one of Honnouji-Tenbi's Kendo champion, along two others.

"Guts? He acts more like a un-cage beast than a human being, according to my data. And like Gamagoori and Sanageyama, I, too, am one of Satsuki-sama's Four Elites, and head of the computer club, Houka Inumuta." Houka stated.

Houka is a tall teen with light blue hair and eyes, wearing glasses. He is never seen without his laptop, always studying and keeping a close eye on students. Houka is always colleting data of anything he could.

"Whoa, I didn't know the new-kid would be such a cutie. I have to say he has looks, I'll give him that. However, boys should have manners, especially manners for Satsuki-sama. Like these three monkeys, I am also one of Satsuki-sama's Four Elites and captain of Honnouji-Tenbi's matching band, Nonon Jakuzure." Nonon stated.

Nonon is a girl with pink eyes and hair. She's been close to Satsuki since they were children. Nonon is head of Honnouji-Tenbi's matching band, which brought their school much fame and glory. She's also known for spunk, style, and turning down every guy that asked her out on a date.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the new-kid." Naruto stated.

"We're all aware of that, Uzumaki." Houka said, adjusting his glasses.

"Huh...?" Uzu said.

"What is it?" Houka said.

"I never thought someone of his size would beat up, Tetsu." Uzu said.

"He was always the trouble maker. Next time I see him and Bakugo, I'll them the punishment they deserve." Ira stated.

"It's true, size isn't everything." Nonon stated.

Naruto looked at Nonon, as she looked back at him.

"What?" Nonon asked.

"You're pretty cute, too." Naruto stated.

"H-Huh?!" Nonon said.

"You and Satsuki-chan are quite beauties, Nonon-chan." Naruto stated.

Nonon blushed. Haruko was getting nervous, seeing Naruto's flirting going on. Ira, of course, was getting angry, hearing this new-kid talking to his master in such a way. Haruko elbowed Naruto to make him shut up.

"I'm sorry! He has such a big mouth!" Haruko said.

"Uzumaki, you got some nerve! If you continued your nonsense, I'll...!" Ira stated.

Satsuki put her hand up. Ira and the other Elite Four remained quiet.

"It's quite, all right." Satsuki stated.

"But, Satsuki-sama..." Ira said.

"I'm sorry about Naruto here, Satsuki-sama. I'll be sure to scold him later." Haruko said.

"As I said, there's no harm done." Satsuki said.

"Why are you doing here at this hour, Satsuki-sama? If you don't mind me asking." Haruko said.

"I have to deal with that hard-head Cardin and that little pervert Mineta. As President of the other school Presidents, it is my duty to put these types of fools in their place." Satsuki stated.

"But anyway, what's with the whole President of the other school Presidents?" Naruto asked.

"Well, for your courage of flirting with the President of Presidents, I shall tell you, Naruto Uzumaki. Like in the olden days, such as the Sengoku period, a top Daimyo rule over other Daimyos. Those who have power, use it. Moreover, people in this school are no different. Therefore, the school system allows a top student like myself, to make sure the lower class students stay in their place. Of course, by my Elite Four and myself can't do this alone, so I choose top students who are wroth of being President of clubs. So, as President, we discuss with things, such as payments, challenging the other schools, but most of all, keep the fools in their place." Satsuki stated.

"Uh-huh... So there are other class Presidents besides you, and you tell them how to run things, then, right?" Naruto said.

"Almost... Even as President of Presidents, I cannot make big changes, say like, giving more funds to the swimming club than the boxing club does. All the Presidents discuss such change with each other and put it to a vote." Satsuki stated.

"Okay. I kind of get what you're saying. So, why are fights are allow and bullying goes on here?" Naruto asked.

"As I said, those who have power, use it. And some of the fools here become bigger fools with other fools that follow them." Satsuki said.

"Then I'll make sure those fools don't mess with me." Naruto said.

"..."

"Naruto..." Haruko said.

"Heheh, I would like to see that. Well, I must be going. I hope to see around, Naruto Uzumaki." Satsuki stated.

"See ya, Satsuki-chan, and you too, Nonon-chan." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Nonon said, with a slight blush.

"Be sure to behave yourself, Uzumaki, or else..." Ira said.

"No promises there, big guy." Naruto said.

"Shut up, Naruto." Haruko said.

"Come along, everyone." Satsuki said.

"Yes, Satsuki-sama!" The Elite Four replied.

As Satsuki went too prepared for her competition, if you want to call it that, she smiled a bit.

" _Naruto Uzumaki... You're quite interesting..."_ Satsuki thought.

With Naruto and his friends alone, Haruko turned to Naruto and scolded him for his rudeness.

"You should have more respect for others, Naruto!" Haruko said.

"I was being friendly, Haruko-chan." Naruto replied.

"Calling the President of Presidents, _babe_ , isn't what I call friendly!" Haruko scuffed.

"You want me to call you babe instead, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You idiot!" Haruko said with a blush.

"Well, with all that work I did in chemistry, I'm starving." Naruto said.

"Let's get some lunch." Ochako said.

"I'm pretty hungry too." Ruby said.

"Me too." Syrus said.

"(Sighs) What am I going to do with you...?" Haruko said.

"Come on, Haruko-san, let's go." Ochako said.

"R-Right." Haruko said.

Naruto and his friends made it to the cafeteria. Naruto, Ochako, Ruby, and Ochako got their lunch, waiting for Syrus.

"Huh..." Naruto said.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Ruby asked.

"Where's Syrus?" Naruto asked.

"I think he's still in line." Ochako said.

Haruko looked, seeing a bully taking Syrus' lunch.

"Oh, no..." Haruko said.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako said, pointing to Syrus.

Naruto got angry. He got up from his sit.

"Naruto, what are you going to do?" Haruko asked.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said, making his way to Syrus.

"Get lost!"

"Come on, give me my lunch back!" Syrus said.

"I said get lost, you little shit!"

"Give back my friend's lunch." Naruto said.

"Or else what, new-kid?"

"Heh, I don't know. Maybe I can give you a few knuckle sandwiches, and you can have that for lunch." Naruto said with a glare, popping his knuckles.

The bully gives Syrus his lunch back.

"Y-You'll pay for this, new-kid."

"Yeah, right." Naruto said.

Naruto let out a puff of air, then he turned to Syrus.

"You okay, Syrus?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, thank you, Naruto-kun." Syrus said with a smile.

"No problem, Syrus. Come on, let's go eat." Naruto said.

"Right." Syrus replied.

Naruto and Syrus returned to their table.

"Are you okay, Syrus?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Naruto-kun." Syrus stated.

"That was nice of you, Naruto." Haruko said.

"Like I said, I won't let anyone mess with my friends." Naruto stated.

" _He's really a nice guy."_ Haruko thought with a slight smile.

"Now, let's chow down." Naruto said.

"Right." Naruto's friends replied.

After lunch, Naruto and his friends decide to go to the library to study until the next class. As they made their way to the library, Naruto noticed a room full of students. It was some kind of game room.

"What kind of room is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the Honnouji-Tenbi's Game Room. It's a large room were students can play many kinds of games in that room. You can play RV games, arcade games, Duel Monsters, gamble, almost any kind of game. Students can even win money." Haruko stated.

"Sounds cool. I'll have to give it a try one of these days." Naruto said.

"Ah!" Ruby shouted with joy.

"What is it, Ruby-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Look, Syrus-kun! It's the new Verum Rex game!" Ruby shouted with joy, again.

"R-Really?! Whoa, that new RPG I've been hearing about!" Syrus said.

"Huh..." Naruto said.

Naruto saw a poster of the main protagonist, Yozora.

"Looks pretty cool." Naruto said.

Naruto and the others looked at the poster, then Haruko heard her phone beeped. She checked it, seeing it was a text from her club to discuss funding.

"Sorry, everyone, I have something to take care of. I'll see you all later." Haruko said.

"Okay, see you later, Haruko-chan." Naruto said.

Haruko left.

"Well, let's go to the library before our next class." Naruto said.

Naruto and his friends went to the library. In the library, Naruto, Ochako, Ruby, and Syrus were studying for tomorrow. They remembered Naruto's mother had a test planned for them. He wants to be sure he's ready for any question on the test.

"There you are baby-sister." Yang said, hugging/teasing Ruby.

"Yang, come on, we're in the library!" Ruby whispered.

"Come on, I wanted to see you before my next class." Yang said.

"Hello, Yang-san." Ochako said.

"Hey, Ochako. Hey Syrus." Yang greeted.

"Hello." Syrus said.

Yang noticed Naruto.

"Why, hello." Yang said.

"Hi." Naruto replied.

"Naruto-kun, this is my sister Yang Xiao Long. Sis, this is my friend, Naruto Uzumaki." Ruby stated.

"Oh, so this is the cute boy you told me about." Yang stated.

"Shut up!" Ruby said.

"My baby sister is right, you really are cute, Naruto-kun." Yang said.

"Thanks, you're quite sexy yourself, Yang-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, you come on strong, I like that." Yang said.

"It's a bad habit of mine, but it's just how I am." Naruto said.

"I don't mind, Naruto-kun." Yang said.

"Yang, if you have time to be flirting, you should be studying." Weiss said.

Naruto and his friends turned, seeing a girl with white long hair and icy blue eyes.

"Come on, Weiss, I'm just making friends with Naruto-kun. And besides, I get good grades." Yang said.

Weiss Schnee is one of the rich kids, and the heiress of her household. Weiss is a girl with long white hair and show skin. Her eyes were an icy blue, and she had a light scar on the right side of her eye. Like Ruby, Weiss had B-cup bust. And like Ruby, Weiss made up her lack of a bust with her hips and butt. Most people in the school call her the _'Ice-Queen'_ , due to her somewhat cold personality. But she's always respectful to her teachers, her mother and older sister, Winter. Weiss looked at Naruto.

"So this is the new-kid, I've been hearing about." Weiss said.

"Hello, Snowflake." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ugh..." Weiss said with a blush.

"Please keep it down; some of us are trying to read." Blake said.

"Blake!" Ruby said.

Blake Belladonna is a Faunus. A Faunus is a human with animal features, for Blake, she had cat ears. Sometimes she hides her cat ears with a black ribbon. Blake had black hair, golden eyes, on her eyelids where violet shades of make-up. Blake had a C-cup bust, and a waist of like Yang's, and a plump butt. Blake was one of the top known students. She spends most of her free time reading.

"Shh." Blake said.

"Oh, I mean, Blake!" Ruby whispered.

"Ugh..." Blake said.

Naruto looked at Blake, and she at him. The blonde noticed the books, the Faunus was reading. Blake read novels, Naruto saw the titles, from top to bottom, there was the novel, 'IT', 'The Hunger-Games', 'The Pearl', 'Hamlet', and 'The Hobbit'. Blake was reading a novel called, 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'.

"Please, Ruby, I'm trying to read." Blake said.

"Sorry, Blake. Oh, this is Naruto-kun, and..." Ruby said.

"Yes, he's the new-kid." Blake said.

"Hi." Naruto said.

"Hey." Blake said.

"I have to say, this school is really filled with pretty girls." Naruto said.

Ochako and Ruby felt proud of themselves, knowing Naruto was talking about them, Yang smiled, Weiss blushed, again, and Blake's cat ears slightly twitched.

"Gezz, you do you come up with these cheesy pickup-lines." Weiss said.

"I like them." Yang said.

"I do not approve them." Weiss said.

"I know I do. (Purrs)" Yang said, purring at Naruto.

"Now, please try to keep the volume down. I want to finish this chapter." Blake said.

"What's it about?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" Blake asked.

"Your book... What is it about?" Naruto said.

"Well... It's about a boy wizard. In the first chapter, he goes through many problems. He was an orphan, raised in a terrible household, but later he goes to a school for witches and wizards. He makes some friends, yet also some enemies. It's a really good book and series." Blake said.

"I know how it feels going through problems. I'll have to read it myself." Naruto said.

"Well, I have to get to class. We should hang out more, Naruto-kun." Yang said.

"Heheh, I would like that, Yang-chan." Naruto replied.

"I have class as well." Weiss said, leaving.

"I hope we can be good friends, Snowflake." Naruto said, smiling.

Weiss just kept walking away. However, her face was a slight bright red. Deep down, she liked Naruto calling her Snowflake. But, of course, she has to keep her appearances as a heiress. Naruto looked at the time, seeing it was 15 minutes, until their classes to start.

"We should get going too." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I have a different class." Syrus said.

"Same with me and Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"Well, I'll see you guys, later." Syrus said, leaving the library.

"Bye Syrus." Naruto, Ochako, Ruby said.

"See you around, Blake-chan." Naruto said.

"Yeah... See you around..." Blake said with a light blush, behind her book.

Naruto and his girls, made their way out of the library. Before he and his girls went their different way, Naruto wanted to show them how much they mean to him. Before they could react, Ochako and Ruby soon found themselves in Naruto's arms.

"Naruto-kun...?" Ochako and Ruby said.

"Let me have a kiss before you girls go." Naruto stated with a smile.

In the break room, Naruto had both Ochako and Ruby on his lap, making out. Ochako and Ruby took turns, kissing their lover. Hell, they even took turns kissing each other, while Naruto watch.

"Naruto-kun~..." Ochako and Ruby moaned.

"You two are the best~..." Naruto said.

"Thank you, that means a lot to us." Ochako said.

"It really does, Naruto-kun." Ruby said.

"I mean it, too. I am very lucky to have you as my girls." Naruto said, kissing both Ochako and Ruby, groping their butts.

"Ah~..." Ochako and Ruby moaned.

Naruto held Ochako and Ruby in his arms, kissing them multiple times.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Ochako said with a smile.

"You bad boy!" Ruby said with joy.

"Sorry, I just can't get enough of you two, Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, kissing his girls more.

Naruto continued to kiss Ochako and Ruby, while still playing with their butts. Before they knew it, both girls were slightly moaning and giggling, luckily there was nobody around to hear their noises. As the trio continued to make-out, Naruto was getting hard, and both Ruby and Ochako were getting hot.

"N-Not right now, Naruto-kun~..." Ruby moaned.

"If you keep this to us doing that, we'll~..." Ochako moaned.

Naruto stops his actions.

"I'm sorry, girls. I'll be sure to wait." Naruto said.

"Well, the school day is almost done, so just wait and we promise that we will do whatever you want, right, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked with a smile.

"Indeed, Ochako-chan." Ruby replied with own smile.

"Oh, I can't wait." Naruto said.

"Good boy." Ochako and Ruby said, giving him a kiss against his lips.

The trio fixed themselves up. Naruto fixed his shirt, while Ochako and Ruby fixed their skirts.

"Well, I'll see you guys here later, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes..." Ochako and Ruby said with blushes.

Naruto kissed them on the forehead.

"I'll see you girls soon." Naruto said.

"Bye..." Ochako and Ruby said, smiling and waving.

They all went into their own classes. Naruto's next class was an Auto class, like working on cars and stuff. Naruto and the other students waited for their teacher. He wanted to the shop. Naruto saw his teacher; once again, he slightly blushed.

"Hello, boys, the name's Cindy Aurum and I will your auto teacher as long as you stay in this school." Cindy stated with a smile.

Cindy is a woman around in her early 20s. She had messy wavy blonde hair, wearing a yellow jacket, a red bra, showing her E-breasts, and short shorts, showing her legs and plump rump. Cindy is known for his mechanics, and love for cars.

"Shall we get started?" Cindy asked.

Naruto and the other students walked in, ready to work on cars. But...

"Huh?" Naruto said.

He looked at his table, seeing a broken bike.

"Umm, Cindy-sensei, I don't get to work on the cars with the others?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, hun. Cars are for the senior students. If you work and fix a few bikes, you can make your own go-cart and enter Spike's bike races." Cindy stated.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed, hun. I can tell you're a racer. Wha'cha say?" Cindy asked.

Naruto did race bikes in his old school; it would be awesome if he can ride a go-cart. In fact, there will be go-cart race within a few months.

"You got it, Cindy-sensei." Naruto said.

As the hour passed, Naruto fixed the bike.

"Good job, Naruto. Call me impressed." Cindy said.

"Thanks, Sensei." Naruto said.

"All right, boys, we'll call it a day. I'll see y'all next week." Cindy stated.

The school day was done, and Naruto stretched out his arms.

"Man that was a lot of hard work. Oh, right, I promise, Guts-san I would get him some Bento-boxes for helping me, earlier." Naruto stated.

Naruto went to the cafeteria. With Haruko, she handled the funds, and finished her other classes. She went to the break-room to relax after her long day. She saw Ochako and Ruby, waiting for Naruto.

"Hey, Haruko-san." Ochako said.

"Hello... Where's that womanizer?" Haruko asked.

"He's probably training or doing a job or something..." Ruby said.

"I see..." Haruko said.

"Haruko-san, why are you so mean to Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"I'm not mean. I just... I just don't like his perverted attitude." Haruko said.

"He's really nice once you get to know him a little more, Haruko-san." Ruby said.

"Well..." Haruko said.

"Haruko..." Souzouju said.

Haruko felt her heart skip a beat. She turned to see Souzouju.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to give me info in the new-kid, and not to be friends with him!" Souzouju said.

"I-I..." Haruko said.

"Who are you?" Ochako said.

"That's none of your business, girl. The only business I have is with this slut." Souzouju said.

"You can't call Haruko-san that!" Ruby shouted.

"I can! She's my property!" Souzouju said, grabbing Haruko by the arm.

"Ugh, you're hurting me!" Haruko groaned.

"Let go of her!" Ochako said.

"Stay out of this, you meddling bitches!" Souzouju said with a glare.

Ochako and Ruby flinched, feeling a bit scared. Haruko groaned in pain, feeling Souzouju's tight grip. Haruko saw the scared looks on her friends' faces. Having no choice, Haruko, deiced to protect her friends even if that meant going with Souzouju.

"O-Okay, I'll go with you... Just please stop..." Haruko said in a sad tone.

Souzouju looked at Haruko, weak and submissive. He smiled, knowing he's got her where he wants her.

"That's a good slut. Now, let's get going to the auto-shop." Souzouju said.

"Y-Yes..." Haruko said, almost sobbing.

"Haruko-san..." Ochako and Ruby said.

"I'll be okay, I promise..." Haruko replied with a sad smile.

"If you two bitches say anything to anyone, I'll make you regret it. And that goes for this slut and the new-kid, too." Souzouju stated.

"..."

"Let's go, Haruko." Souzouju said.

Haruko did not say another word, leaving with Souzouju. Ochako and Ruby were scared, and worried what might happen, next. Ochako felt the same when Tetsu took her wallet and bullied her. All Ochako could think of was, Naruto.

"Ochako-chan, what are we going to do?" Ruby asked.

Ochako thought about it.

"Wait for Naruto-kun... I know he can beat that guy, and save Haruko-san. I know it." Ochako said.

Ruby saw how calm Ochako became. Ochako gave Ruby a nod and a smile, promising that Naruto would come and save Haruko, just as he saved her. Else, where, a short student named, Minoru Mineta was putting up posters for being the next top President of the school. He had violet hair that looked like grapes or balls, black eyes, he was known for being a total pervert, and he was also known for being king of the nerds. He finished putting up his poster.

"Move, nerd!" Cardin said, shoving Minoru.

Cardin Winchester is the school's football captain, one of the top jocks, and one of those top bullies. The friends he hangs out with are Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark, other jocks, and mostly Ay's favorite students due to their ruthlessness.

"How original, calling me a nard... Can your pee-brains think of a better insult?" Minoru said.

"That's it, you asked for it!" Dove said, picking up Minoru.

Dove was about to hit him.

"What's this, class-presi... Presi..." Russel said.

"Class President, stupid. It says Class President." Sky said.

"I didn't know." Russel said.

"That's you?" Cardin said.

"I'm the best candidate I know!" Minoru said.

"Yeah, so is your mom!" Dove said.

"Yeah, right! You'll be easy to beat. And once I beat that Satsuki chick and become the new President of Presidents, I'm going to shut down all the nerd clubs in this school." Cardin said.

"Yeah!" Russel, Dove, and Sky cheered.

"And I'll make sure, you're the laughing stock at the debate." Cardin stated.

Sky rips Minoru's poster off the wall.

"No!" Minoru shouted.

Russel wedged Minoru.

"Ah!" Minoru groaned in pain.

"Haha! Front wedge!" Dove said.

"Don't forget to wipe, loser!" Cardin said, as he and his friends laughed.

Minoru fixes his underwear. He then saw Naruto making his way to the cafeteria.

"H-Hey, you're the new-kid." Minoru said.

"And your point?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Minoru Mineta, you should vote for me for being the next top President." Minoru stated.

"I don't care about that stuff. I have more important things to do." Naruto said.

"Come on, I'll pay for your vote!" Minoru said.

"Don't care." Naruto said.

"Wait, can you at least protect me at my campaign? I'll pay you 10,000-yen! (100 dollars)" Minoru stated.

Naruto stops, getting interested.

"All right. I'll protect you during your campaign, but that's it. Nothing else." Naruto stated.

"Deal, pal!" Minoru said.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I just want you to protect me, while I give my speech. You got a sting-shot, right. You shoot down anyone that looks like a threat to me." Minoru said.

"Okay, I'll handle your problem." Naruto said.

"Good, on the second floor, there's a room where you can shoot anyone. Be sure to be there." Minoru said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." Naruto said.

With that done, Naruto made his way into the secret room, where he got a prefect view of all the students, and such.

"All right." Naruto said, looking around.

Minoru walked up on stage.

"Welcome, everyone I'm Minoru Mineta and here's why I should be the next top President." Minoru stated.

On the right side of stands, Satsuki and her Elite Four were there, Cardin and his friends set on the left side. Naruto was still in the top rooms, keeping a close eye. Minoru started his speech, saying, "My friends, and fellow students, this school needs help, my help." Minoru continued his speech. Cardin and his friends shouted stupid insults to Minoru.

"Boooo!" Cardin shouted.

"You suck!" Sky shouted.

"Homo!" Russel shouted.

"Mineta has a man-gina!" Dove shouted.

On Satsuki's side, Ira was getting annoyed with Cardin's insults.

"Winchester and his gang has no honor." Ira said.

"Just ignore them." Nonon said.

"Jakuzure is right. It matters what Winchester says, Satsuki-sama will win this pointless election, no matter what." Uzu said.

Cardin looks at the fellow jocks, giving them the heads up to ruin Minoru's speech. The jocks used rotten eggs. Naruto saw a jock was about to throw an egg at Minoru. Naruto ready his slingshot and fires.

"Ah!"

The jock got hit by Naruto's shot, and the egg broke on his shirt.

"Damn it! It stinks!"

Naruto then saw another jock ready to throw something at Minoru as well. Like last time, the blonde shots and hits the other jock.

"Say what you like, I don't care!"

Satsuki saw a jock about to throw an egg. But Naruto managed to stop the third jock. She turned and looked up, seeing Naruto who stop the jock.

" _Uzumaki..."_ Satsuki thought.

"Man, these jocks keep coming." Naruto said, taking aim again.

One by one, Naruto takes out the jocks.

" _Damn it! What are those idiots doing!? Mineta's speech is almost over!"_ Cardin thought angrily.

Then the school's Charizard-Mascot went up on the stage. Charizard-Mascot did the Honnouji-Tenbi dance. Some of the students laugh, seeing the Charizard-Mascot dancing. Naruto takes aim and fires, and hitting the school's mascot.

"Ow! Damn that hurt!" The Mascot said, running of the stage.

Minoru finishes his speech.

"And in closing, I thank each and every of you being here." Minoru said.

Some of the students clapped, while the nerds cheered the loudest. Cardin and the jocks left, seeing they failed to ruin Minoru's speech. Satsuki turned to see Naruto again. She smiled a bit.

"What is it, Satsuki-sama?" Ira asked.

"Oh, it's nothing... Nothing at all." Satsuki replied, taking her place on stage.

Naruto leaves the secret room, since his job his done. In the hallway, Minoru was getting some love from his fellow nerds.

"Oh, new-kid, thank you for helping me. Here's the money, I'll be sure to call on you again." Minoru said, handing the money to Naruto.

"Yeah, sure." Naruto said, seeing the 10,000-yen bill.

Naruto puts his money in his pocket.

"Now that's done, there's still enough time for me to get Guts-san something to eat." Naruto said, making his way to the cafeteria.

Naruto bought two Bento-boxes for Guts, and headed to Guts' place. Naruto knocked on Guts' door.

"Who is it?" Guts said.

"It's Naruto. I got two Bento-boxes for you." Naruto said.

Guts opens the metal doors.

"Thank you, kid." Guts said, taking the lunch boxes.

"Is it okay if we train tomorrow, Guts-san?" Naruto said.

"Sure thing, kid." Guts said.

With all his jobs and school day done, the blonde teen's hormones got the best of him. Naruto thought maybe that he could have some more fun with Ochako and Ruby. He remembered the threesome he had the other day, and would not mind having another. He also remembered that Ochako and Ruby said, they would let him do whatever he wanted. He smiled, making his way to the break-room.

"Well I have nothing else to do... So, I should see if my loves want me to make them feel special. I hope that Ochako-chan and Ruby-chan are ready for me." Naruto said.

He made it to the break-room; Naruto saw Ochako and Ruby, standing by the door.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako and Ruby shouted, running to him.

"Hey, girls, want to..." Naruto said.

Before Naruto could finish his sentence, his girls cut him off.

"Naruto-kun, Haruko-chan is in trouble!" Ochako said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"She and a big student named Souzouju had a bit of a fight. He threatened her, and calling her names and stuff." Ruby said.

"Haruko-san, said not to worry, but... I'm worried." Ochako said.

"He even threatened us, and calling us bitches..." Ruby said.

"..."

Once again, Naruto got angry like that one time with Tetsu. Naruto let out a puff of breath.

"Do you know where they went?" Naruto asked.

"I believe near the auto-shop. That's where he said we'll be going." Ochako said.

"I'll be sure to bring Haruko-chan back. I'll be back, girls." Naruto said, making his way to the auto-shop, once again.

"Please be careful, Naruto-kun..." Ochako said.

Making his way, the blonde's blood was hot. He wanted to beat whoever this Souzouju is to a pulp for bullying and calling his friends names. Naruto made it to the auto-shop. He looked around, hoping to see if Haruko was here. He was about to turn the corner, but stopped, seeing Souzouju and Haruko.

"Please, just let me go... I'll give you all my money... I'll do your homework all year, just please let me go..." Haruko said.

"Hmm..." Souzouju said.

Souzouju looked at Haruko's massive breasts, smirking.

"I don't want your money. But... there is something you have I do want..." Souzouju stated.

"W-What is it?" Haruko asked.

"Show me your tits..." Souzouju said, pulling out his phone.

"..."

"Show me your tits, and I'll you go." Souzouju said.

"B-But, I..." Haruko said.

"Slut, did I stuttered? Pull out those juicy melons, slowly..." Souzouju said, about to press the record button.

Haruko did everything she could to hold back her tears. She didn't know what to do at this point. Naruto, hearing everything that Souzouju just said made his blood rise to the boiling point. Naruto slammed his fist on the car he was hiding behind.

"Who's there?!" Souzouju shouted.

Naruto came out from behind the car.

"N-Naruto?" Haruko said.

"Well, well, if it isn't the new-kid... What do you want?" Souzouju asked.

"I came to get my friend, Haruko-chan." Naruto stated with a frown.

"We're busy, new-kid. So beat it." Souzouju said.

"I wasn't asking. I'm taking Haruko back to school." Naruto said.

"..."

Haruko was speechless, seeing Naruto coming to her rescue.

"N-Naruto, how did you know I was here?" Haruko asked.

"Ochako-chan and Ruby-chan told me what happened." Naruto stated.

"I should have slapped those bitches for snitching. I'll deal with them after I deal with this slut here." Souzouju said.

"You think you're tough picking on girls, calling them names and making them strip? Dude... I'm going to beat your ass." Naruto said.

"Huh? What was that, new-kid? I don't understand blonde retards." Souzouju stated, mocking Naruto.

"Haruko-chan, come on, let's go back to school." Naruto said, holding his hand out.

Haruko was about to walk towards Naruto, but Souzouju grabbed her by the arm.

"We aren't finish here, you bitch!" Souzouju shouted.

"Ah!" Haruko groaned, feeling Souzouju's tight grip, once again.

Naruto lost it, charging at Souzouju, slamming him against the car. Souzouju felt the hard slam, letting go of Haruko.

"You punk!" Souzouju shouted.

"Haruko-chan, stand back!" Naruto shouted.

"Y-Yes!" Haruko replied, watching from behind one of the cars.

"Who the fuck, do you think you are, touching her like that!" Naruto shouted, punching Souzouju.

"Souzouju Suba, and I'll be king of this dump of a school, new-kid!" Souzouju said, punching Naruto back.

"Oh, no...!" Haruko said.

Naruto punched Souzouju again, while having him pinned against the car. Souzouju punched Naruto back, trying to break free form the blonde's hold. Naruto tried his best to keep Souzouju pinned, but he was hit in the face, almost where his left eye is. He let go, due to the pain. Souzouju saw his chance, and punched Naruto again.

"You little fucker!" Souzouju said.

"Bite me, you greaser asshole!" Naruto said, struggling with Souzouju.

Souzouju got Naruto into a headlock, then he punched him in the stomach. Naruto felt his gut, hurting, trying to get out of Souzouju's headlock.

"Come on, new-kid! I thought you said you were going to beat my ass!" Souzouju stated, still punching him.

"You're damn straight; I'm going to beat your ass!" Naruto said.

Souzouju was about to punch Naruto, once again. But before he could, the blonde elbowed him in his stomach.

"Ah, fuck!" Souzouju groaned, letting go of Naruto.

"Take this!" Naruto said, punching Souzouju in the face.

Souzouju got hit, but didn't fall. Instead, he kicked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto hold his hurt guts. Haruko felt helpless, seeing Naruto taking a beating. Souzouju was about to kick the blonde again, but Naruto grabbed his leg at the last second.

"What?!" Souzouju shouted.

"Nice kick, here's mine!" Naruto said.

Naruto turned Souzouju around. Souzouju was caught off guard. Naruto then kicked Souzouju in the ass, literally. Souzouju quickly got on his feet, tackling Naruto. Before he could hit Naruto, he kneed Souzouju in the gut.

"Ahh!" Souzouju groaned.

Before he could escape, Souzouju punched Naruto in the face, repeatedly. Haruko continued to watch. She felt sad, seeing the new-kid trying to save her. Yes, Haruko was a bit rude to Naruto, but he was always nice to her. She felt guilty.

" _This is all my fault... Naruto is getting hurt because of me... Why didn't I go to the teachers...?"_ Haruko thought.

"Let's see how tough you are, after I smash your face in!" Souzouju said.

"Get off!" Naruto said, kicking off Souzouju.

"Agh, you bastard!" Souzouju groaned.

Souzouju was about to punch the blonde, but Naruto counterattack him with an uppercut. Then Souzouju used his own counterattack, punching the blonde on the right side of his ribs.

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned.

Souzouju punched Naruto ribs again. Naruto punched Souzouju in the face; hard, making him spins around, falling down on his knees. Souzouju felt his mouth, bleeding. Naruto walked towards Souzouju. Naruto knew he should not let this fight drag on any longer. Souzouju felt something soft in his right hand. He looked down, seeing soft dirt mixed with a little bit of oil, thanks to all the cars by the auto-shop. Souzouju smirked, getting an idea. Naruto was coming closer and closer to him.

"It's over, punk." Naruto said.

"Just a little closer, fucker..." Souzouju whispered, grabbing a small patch of dirt.

Haruko saw something wasn't right. Souzouju had something in his hand.

"Wait, Naruto, he's...!" Haruko shouted.

Before Naruto could stop in his tracks, Souzouju threw dirt into Naruto's face.

"Ah, bitch!" Naruto said, feeling the dirt, stinging his eyes.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. Souzouju then saw his chance to beat Naruto. Souzouju punched Naruto in the face. He pushed the blonde down. Naruto was still in pain from his eyes, and he tried his best to open them and to counterattack, but only to be beaten up. Souzouju smiled, seeing Naruto in pain, suffering for hitting him and stopping him for trying to have his way with Haruko. Naruto groaned and crawled, trying to found something trying to wash his eyes.

"What's wrong, new-kid? Can't see? Hahaha!" Souzouju gloated.

"You dirty fuck, throwing dirt in my eyes..." Naruto groaned, feeling the ground.

"Heheh..." Souzouju chuckled.

Then he stomped on Naruto's right hand.

"Arugh!" Naruto groaned in pain.

"Naruto!" Haruko said.

"Looks like I win, Naruto!" Souzouju said, kicking him in the face.

Naruto groaned, still in a lot of pain. Souzouju looked up, seeing Haruko.

"We're not finished here, you bitch! You're going to strip naked, and I'll show you who the man is! Now, come here!" Souzouju said.

Haruko was always afraid of Souzouju. But seeing, Naruto, trying to save her, opened up something within her. Haruko backed off.

"No..." Haruko said, glaring at Souzouju.

"What do you say?" Souzouju said, still limping.

"I said, no! There's no way I would let some asshole like you have his way with me!" Haruko said.

"I wasn't asking! I think you're forgetting about our deal... If you don't start stripping, I'll be sure to let the school know that you tried to steal the money that day." Souzouju stated, smirking.

"I don't care about that anymore! I don't care if you tell your shitty lie, or if I get expelled, I won't let you bully me or my friends anymore!" Haruko stated.

Souzouju was mad.

"Bitch, when I get my hands on you, I'll make you sorry for fucking with me!" Souzouju stated, making his way towards Haruko.

Naruto opened his right eye, seeing a broken water hose, a bucket filled of water, and a wrench. Souzouju slowly made his way toward Haruko, glaring at her, while she glared back. Naruto dumped his head into the bucket, washing his eyes. A few seconds later, Naruto could see everything clearly again. Naruto knew that Souzouju was just a bully and a thug that needed to be taught a lesson. Naruto saw the wrench, and he grabbed it. Naruto stood up.

"Hey, punk!" Naruto said, throwing the wrench at Souzouju, in the face.

"Aagh!" Souzouju shouted.

Naruto charges at and punched Souzouju again, making him fall on the floor.

"Yeah, crawl! Crawl, bitch!" Naruto shouted, kicking him in the face.

Naruto hits Souzouju again, and again. Until he was on his back. However, Naruto was not done with Souzouju. He pulled him up by the hair, making him stand.

"Get up! I said get your ass up!" Naruto shouted.

Souzouju was barely standing.

"This is for throwing dirt in my face!" Naruto shouted, punching him.

"Ah!" Souzouju groaned.

"This is for calling Ochako-chan and Ruby-chan, bitches, you bitch!" Naruto shouted, punching Souzouju, again.

"Agh!" Souzouju groaned.

"And this is for bullying and trying to have your way with Haruko-chan!" Naruto said, punching Souzouju in the face, and breaking his nose.

Souzouju fall on his back, again and he was done. Naruto was at his limit as well. He was about to fall, but Haruko quickly helped Naruto from, falling. Haruko didn't care if his face was wet, she was just happy Naruto was okay. Naruto got on his own two feet, and spit out blood. Naruto stood over Souzouju.

"(Huff, huff...) If you go mess with my friends again, I'll beat your ass to a bloodily mess...!" Naruto shouted.

"O-Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Souzouju said.

"I'm not the one you should be saying sorry." Naruto said.

Haruko saw Souzouju on the floor, hurt and beaten. Haruko went through hell for months, and she was happy that he was beaten.

"I-I'm sorry..." Souzouju said.

"Now, whatever you have on Haruko-chan, I suggest that you forget it. But most of all, if you ever come near Haruko-chan, Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan, or any of my friends, I'll make you regret it... Do I make myself clear?" Naruto said, glaring at Souzouju.

"Y-Yes..." Souzouju said, slightly trembling.

"Now, get out of here, puck!" Naruto shouted in anger.

Souzouju run, afraid of Naruto. Naruto turns to Haruko.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine... Umm, thank you for saving me." Haruko said.

"I'm glad you're okay, Haruko-chan." Naruto said.

"Yeah..." Haruko said.

"Thank God, Ochako-chan and Ruby-chan told me what happened. I'm just glad that I made it in time." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry..." Haruko said.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said.

"It's just... I have always been a little distant from boys... But you got hurt from someone you just met... And I was a bit rude to you and all..." Haruko said.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Naruto said.

"How can you say that, like it's nothing?! Look at you, you're a mess!" Haruko said.

"It's just the way I am. I mean, you were in trouble and all. I can't let a pretty girl get hurt by some bully." Naruto stated.

"You really are a pervert! I don't know what makes me mad, your cocky attitude or your perverseness! Y-You horn-dog, you womanizer, you gigolo, you... you...!" Haruko sobbed.

Naruto then pulled Haruko into a tight yet gentle hug. Haruko's eyes widen, even calling out the blonde, he still care for her though he barely even knows her.

"It's okay to be a bit mad. I'm sorry if I said something stupid to make you like this. And it seemed like you needed a hug after all this drama, Haruko-chan." Naruto said, still hugging her.

Haruko couldn't hold back her tears. She cried in Naruto's chest. Naruto comforts her.

"It's okay." Naruto said, still holding Haruko.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Haruko cried.

After all this, Naruto and Haruko looked at each other. Haruko saw Naruto's eyes and gentle smile, making her blush. Her blue eyes met his, and for that moment, she felt safe. It felt like nothing in this world can hurt. In her mind and heart, she knew she was falling in love with Naruto.

"Let's get back to school; Haruko-chan. Ochako-chan and Ruby are really worried about us." Naruto said.

"Okay." Haruko said.

"All right, Haruko-chan. Let's go." Naruto said, holding Haruko's hand.

"Y-Yes, Naruto-kun." Haruko replied with another blush.

During their way back, Haruko could not get this feeling out of her chest. She wanted to repay Naruto for his kindness.

"Naruto-kun." Haruko said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun please let me repay you." Haruko said.

"No, you don't have to repay me." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I know one way I can pay you." Haruko said.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

Haruko lean close to Naruto. Then she kissed the blonde on the lips. Naruto blushed, feeling Haruko's lips and her breasts against his chest. Naruto soon had his arms around Haruko's body.

"Ah~..." Haruko moaned.

"Umm, sorry..." Naruto said.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I was wrong about you... You are dependable and strong..." Haruko said with a blush.

"Heheh, I'm strong in another way." Naruto said, feeling Haruko's rump.

"Oh~... N-Naruto-kun..." Haruko said.

Naruto then heard his phone beeped. Haruko still was in Naruto's arms, leaning against his chest. Naruto saw it was a text from Ochako, seeing if they were okay. She and Ruby are waiting by her room, and to meet them there.

"Haruko-chan, you want to go with Ochako-chan's room? We can continue this, and do more, if you want..." Naruto said with a smile.

"Heheh, how do you have any energy to do those _things_ , hmm?" Haruko replied with her own smile.

"It's like that old saying, you just can't keep a good guy down. So, shall we get going?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Naruto-kun~..." Haruko said.

By Ochako's room, she and Ruby still waited. Then they saw Naruto and Haruko, close to each other.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako and Ruby said with joy.

They were happy that their friends are okay and safe.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan." Naruto said.

"It's okay, we were just worried." Ochako said.

Both Ochako and Ruby saw Haruko in Naruto's arms, blushing and smiling, looking comfortable. They realized, like them, she's fallen in love with the 'so-called' bully. It was amazing, really. Haruko was the type that did not like mean boys or perverts, because the school was filled with them.

"Haruko-chan?" Ochako said.

"Sorry, I just like being close to Naruto-kun, now." Haruko said.

"No, it's okay, we're just happy you're safe." Ochako said.

Naruto soon, wrapped his arms around Ochako and Ruby as well.

"Oh..." Ochako and Ruby said, feeling Naruto's chest.

Naruto soon kissed both Ochako and Ruby's lips. Then turned, kissing Haruko.

"So, how about we continue this in my room?" Ochako asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Ruby said.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Haruko asked.

"Of course, not. We would love to have you." Ochako said.

"And when we're in bed, let's just say things will get wild." Ruby said.

"There's nothing wrong trying new things." Haruko said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get started." Naruto said.

"Let's." Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko said.

In Ochako's room, Naruto made out with all three of his girls, from kissing to groping. Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko found themselves on top of Naruto. Of course, the blonde didn't mind. The three felt Naruto's thing getting hard. Haruko blushed, feeling a hard erection for the first time.

"Okay, Naruto-kun, it's time." Ochako said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Naruto relaxed himself, letting his girls enjoy themselves. Ochako and Ruby did their thing, pulling down Naruto's pants. Haruko just watched. She soon let out a gasp, seeing Naruto's 13-inch cock standing up with excitement.

"..."

Haruko blushed, seeing Naruto's penis clearly.

"Are you okay, Haruko-chan?" Ochako asked.

"Umm, y-yes... I never seen a penis... it's really big and fat, too..." Haruko stated.

"I felt the same way when I first saw it, but you'll get used to it, Haruko-chan." Ruby said.

"Oh..." Haruko said.

Ochako and Ruby grabbed the large member, stroking it, making Naruto moan.

"Oh, shit..." Naruto moaned.

Haruko blushed, seeing her girlfriends, stroking Naruto's member.

"Come on, Haruko-chan, we need your help." Ochako said.

"Yes, it's getting really hard; we'll need your help." Ruby said.

Haruko nodded, coming close to her friends. Haruko grabbed the length, feeling the thickness and girth.

"It feels so big in my hands..." Haruko said.

"Yeah, I can't get over how big it is." Ruby said.

"Same here..." Ochako said.

The girls continued to stroke Naruto's manhood, whole he moaned. Then Ochako and Ruby leaned closer to the rod, licking and kissing it. Haruko saw this, seeing Ochako and Ruby performing oral sex on Naruto. Haruko had mixed feelings seeing her friends do such things. Naruto moaned, louder, loving how good Ochako and Ruby were sucking his cock. Haruko bit her lower lip, wanting a taste. Both Ochako and Ruby looked up, seeing Haruko lusting for Naruto's cock.

"You want a taste, Haruko-chan?" Ochako asked, still licking the big rod.

"H-Hai..." Haruko said.

Haruko leaned close, facing Naruto's member. She then kissed it, and she also tasted Naruto's dick along with Ochako and Ruby saliva.

"What a bitter taste..." Haruko said.

"We know, but you'll get used to it in time." Ruby said.

"Okay..." Haruko said.

Haruko continued to lick and suck on Naruto's cock along with Ochako and Ruby. Naruto moaned, watching his girls, sucking his member. Ochako went down to suck on the big balls. Ruby suckled on the poll. Haruko was on top of Naruto, almost in a 69 position, sucking on the mushroom tip. Naruto saw what was under Haruko's skirt, seeing her pure white panties, which made his member feel harder.

"Whoa, Naruto-kun's cock got harder." Haruko said.

"Yeah, when that happens it means we're doing a wonderful job pleasing him." Ochako stated.

"I see..." Haruko replied, licking the tip like a lollypop.

"If you think that's something, wait till he climaxes." Ruby replied.

"Oh, I can't wait..." Haruko said.

" _With all three of those girls, that might happen soon..."_ Naruto thought.

The girls continued their actions, sucking, kissing, and licking on the large penis. Naruto moaned, louder. It time some time, Haruko knew it seems her friends were right about Naruto and his cock. She liked the taste of Naruto's dick. Soon she took her the tip and 4 inches inside her mouth.

" _Mmm, Naruto-kun's cock, it's really tasty~..."_ Haruko thought, slurping on some of the hard cock.

"Oh, fuck~!" Naruto moaned.

Ochako and Ruby noticed this.

"Oh, someone is enjoying herself." Ochako said.

"She is... Whoa, she's really taking it." Ruby stated.

Haruko looked, stopping her actions, licking her lips.

"Sorry, I was enjoying myself." Haruko said.

"No need. Just keep doing what you are doing, Haruko-chan." Ochako said.

"Yeah, one thing for sore Naruto-kun must be enjoying himself." Ruby said.

"Then, we can all enjoy ourselves. Like you said, I need your help with Naruto-kun's cock." Haruko said.

"Heheh, then I guess we should help, right, Ruby?" Ochako asked.

"Hai~..." Ruby said.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

Like animals, Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko continued to have their way with the large member. Naruto moaned, feeling his toes curling up and his balls tightening up. Naruto knew he was going to come.

"H-Hey, girls! I-I'm going to! I'm about to blow!" Naruto moaned.

Hearing this, Naruto's girls continued their actions, stroking it, licking it, and sucking it, harder and faster. While they did, the girls felt the cock twitching against the girls. The blonde teen couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto moaned, blasting his load.

"Ahh!" Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko moaned, feeling the warm thick seed.

Naruto climaxed, as his tip shoot his thick load.

"Oh, there's so much!" Haruko shouted.

"Yeah, it happens all the time~!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto shot his last loads, while his cock softened. Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko were face and hands covered in sticky semen. Haruko blushed. She enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's orgasm.

"Whoa..." Haruko said.

"Yes... Naruto-kun always comes a lot." Ochako stated.

"Heheh, yeah, but I didn't think Naruto-kun would climax this much." Haruko said.

"Sorry about that, you girls were amazing..." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"And Haruko-chan..." Naruto said.

"Yes?" Haruko said.

"You were really good at oral too." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun." Haruko said.

Haruko smiled, knowing that she pleased Naruto.

"Come on, girls, we have to freshen up." Ochako said.

"Oh, all right then." Haruko said.

"Come on, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

Haruko and Naruto looked at each other, smiling.

"Come on, Haruko-chan." Ruby said.

"Oh, coming." Haruko replied.

"We'll be right back, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Right. Take your time girls." Naruto said.

While Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko went to get themselves ready, and clean up a bit, the blonde took off his clothes. Naruto now naked in bed, he waited for his friends. Minutes later, came out of the bathroom, naked, Ochako on the left, Haruko in the middle, and Ruby on the right. Naruto blushed, seeing not one, two, but three naked girls. Haruko blushed, seeing Naruto, looking at her naked body. The blonde was puzzled by Haruko's H-cup breasts. Her left breasts were pressed against Ochako's, and her right breast was overshadowing Ruby's breast.

"Umm..." Haruko said with a blush.

"You look so beautiful, Haruko-chan." Naruto said.

"..."

"Don't worry so much, Haruko-chan. Naruto-kun is very nice." Ruby stated.

"Ruby-chan is right. Naruto-kun has always been good to us." Ochako said, holding Haruko.

"Oh..." Haruko moaned.

"And we promise that he will be good to you too, Haruko-chan." Ruby said, feeling Haruko's breasts.

"Ahh~" Haruko moaned.

Haruko had always been a girl who always shy, and always been a girl who didn't like prevents or dirty things. Yet her she was going to have a four-way with the new-kid and two of her friends. Plus they were touching her body, and they were all naked. Haruko felt something deep inside her, awaking. It was her lust was coming to light. Haruko did what she wouldn't normally do, she just went with it.

"Umm, perhaps, you can cuddle with us, Naruto-kun?" Haruko asked.

"I would love that." Naruto said with a smile.

Once again, the girls crawled in bed with Naruto, kissing him and cuddling with him. Naruto wrapped his arms around all three of his girls. Haruko blushed, loving the feeling Naruto's body against hers, as well as Ochako's and Ruby's. Naruto kissed Haruko's forehead.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Haruko said.

"Now then, who wants to go first?" Naruto asked, kissing his girls one at a time.

The girls looked at each other, with Naruto still kissing them. Ochako looked at Haruko and Ruby, they both nodded.

"I'll go first, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Ochako soon got on top of Naruto, with his member between her big butt.

"Ah..." Ochako moaned.

"I love it when you get on top, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ochako.

"I love you, more." Ochako said.

"I love you, too, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ochako more.

Haruko blushed, seeing Naruto rubbing his member against Ochako's lady lips. She let out a little moan, feeling Naruto hard rod.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Naruto-kun..." Ochako replied.

"All right..." Naruto said, holding Ochako.

Ochako grabbed Naruto's member, adjusting it inside her. She let out another moan, but louder. Naruto moaned himself, loving how tight, Ochako is. As for Haruko, she continued to watch, seeing Ochako taking Naruto's large penis inside her. Ochako bit her lower lip, feeing each inch entering her insides. Moments later, she had all of Naruto's cock inside her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Ochako said.

"Ah, I never get over how tight you are, Ochako-chan~..." Naruto said.

Ochako moved her hips a little, making Naruto moan louder.

"Ooh..." Ruby said, coming closer to her friends.

While Ochako rod on Naruto, Ruby went down between Naruto's legs, sucking on both of his balls.

"Ah, Ruby-chan~!" Naruto moaned.

"I just want to please you too, Naruto-kun~..." Ruby stated, licking and sucking.

"You sure do a wonderful job of that, Ruby-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

Haruko could not look away, seeing Ochako and Ruby pleasing the blonde, and enjoying the pleasure of sex. She felt her nipples getting hard while her body became hot. Ochako turned to Haruko, seeing her wanting Naruto.

"Haruko-chan, come over here..." Ochako said.

"H-Huh?" Haruko asked.

"Trust us..." Ruby said, still sucking on the twin-orbs.

Haruko did just that.

"Here, sit right here..." Ochako moaned.

Haruko blushed again, seeing she will sit on Naruto's face.

"B-But I..." Haruko said.

"Don't worry; I can handle anything you got, Haruko-chan..." Naruto said with a smile.

Haruko blushed again. Then she sits on Naruto's face. She felt embarrassed, seeing Naruto having a prefect view of her vagina and anus.

"Umm..." Haruko said.

"Whoa, what a beautiful view..." Naruto said, rubbing Haruko's spot.

"Ahh~... N-Naruto-kun..." Haruko moaned.

"Jus relax, Haruko-chan... Naruto-kun will do the rest." Ochako stated, holding Haruko.

"Oh, okay..." Haruko moaned, feeling Ochako's body against hers.

Naruto was overwhelmed with his girls, Ochako riding him, Haruko face sitting on him, and Ruby sucking on his balls.

" _All right, Naruto, it's time to do your thing."_ Naruto thought.

Without any warning, Naruto licked Haruko's spot, using his own movements. This made all three girls moaned. Haruko for Naruto's licking her spot, Ochako feeling his cock moving inside her, and Ruby, feeling his balls against her face.

"Naruto~!" Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko moaned.

" _Heheh, what sweet girls..."_ Naruto thought, continued his actions.

"Ah, N-Naruto-kun, h-he's licking my womanhood~!" Haruko moaned.

"Naruto-kun's cock is thrusting deep inside me!" Ochako moaned.

"Naruto-kun's balls are rubbing up against my face! They're so big and swollen!" Ruby said with joy.

Naruto continued to lick Haruko's pussy.

"Ahh, it feels really good..." Haruko said with a blush.

"Doesn't it, ah, H-Haruko-chan?" Ochako asked, still moaning.

"Yes..." Haruko moaned.

Then, Naruto tongued her ass, making Haruko slightly jumped.

"Ah, my butt!" Haruko moaned.

"Sorry about that, Naruto-kun always gets a bit ahead of himself." Ochako moaned.

"I-I see~ A little warning, next time, Naruto-kun..." Haruko said.

Naruto gave Haruko a wink, still licking her holes.

"Ugh, you're so bad, Naruto-kun..." Haruko moaned.

" _You know it, Haruko-chan..."_ Naruto thought, still licking and sucking Haruko's sweet spot.

"Oh, my God!" Haruko moaned.

"Easy now, Haruko-chan, if you keep moving around, you'll end up climaxing." Ochako said.

"Ahh, I-I'll try, but it feels really good, and Naruto's mouth is tickling me~..." Haruko moaned.

Ruby continued to play and suck on Naruto's balls. She also felt his balls, rub up and or slap against her face. She smiled, living the feeling of the two big smooth orbs against her face.

"Naruto-kun's balls are so tasty..." Ruby thought, sucking on his scrotums.

Ochako and Haruko moaned, feeling Naruto's actions. Both girls then held each other from the pleasure. Haruko felt her breasts and nipples against Ochako's. Yes, they were bigger, but she felt them pressing hard against hers. Naruto tongued deeper inside of Haruko's holes, while thrusting Ochako upward. They moaned louder. Haruko felt herself getting hornier, holding her head back in pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Y-You're making my inside so wet!" Haruko moaned.

"Naruto-kun's cock is hitting my womb!" Ochako moaned.

While this happened, Ochako's pre-juices dripped down Naruto's balls. I was a tasty little bonus for Ruby.

" _Someone is getting wet~..."_ Ruby thought, sucking on the twin orbs, harder.

As Naruto continued his actions, Ochako and Haruko moaned, more and more. Both girls looked at each other, blushing. Then, Ochako and Haruko kissed. Haruko kissed Ochako for a minute, and then she stopped, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I don't know what came over me~...!" Haruko stated with a blush.

Ochako smiled, kissing Haruko again. Haruko blushed again, enjoying the sweet kiss.

"You don't need to be sorry, Haruko-chan... When we're all together with Naruto-kun, we can just be ourselves..." Ochako replied, sucking on her massive breasts.

"Ahh~! T-Then I'll be myself~!" Haruko moaned.

Naruto saw Haruko being more open. The blonde knew that he need to make sure his girls feel good. Naruto was always good at making girls smile, laugh a bit, and make them have massive and wet orgasms. Naruto was going to do that, by trawling his tongue and thrust deeper, and tea bagged Ruby.

"Naruto-kun~!" Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko moaned.

" _Ugh, I have to make sure to please my girls. I'll make sure they climax~!"_ Naruto thought, continued his actions.

Ochako moved her hips, riding on the large member, Ruby's sucked and massaged Naruto's balls, and Haruko held her head back, burring Naruto between her legs. Naruto felt his cock and balls swollen up. As for Haruko, she felt her insides getting wetter, feeling her body becoming hot. Naruto, Ochako, and Haruko were going to climax, soon.

"Ugh, I-I don't know, what's happening~! It feels like I'm about to explode!" Haruko moaned.

"D-Don't worry, it's going to feel real good soon~!" Ochako moaned.

" _Fuck, I'm going to cum~!"_ Naruto thought.

" _Naruto-kun's balls are so swollen~!"_ Ruby thought.

"Ah, I don't know much I can take it! My v-vagina is going to break!" Haruko moaned.

"Yes, I can't it anymore! I'm going to cum!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto, Ochako, and Haruko could not hold it anymore. The three soon reached their orgasms.

"I'm cumming~!" Ochako and Haruko screamed.

" _Ah, fuck!"_ Naruto thought.

The three had their orgasms. Naruto shot his load deep inside of Ochako, while he felt Haruko's juices squirt all over her face.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun's cumming inside me~..." Ochako moaned.

Haruko's face was a deep red color, having an orgasm for the first time.

"How does it feel, Haruko-chan~...?" Ochako asked.

For Haruko, it was amazing, though it was the first time she had ever climaxed.

"It felt really good~..." Haruko replied, still moaning.

About done with his orgasm, Naruto's semi soften cock slipped out, shooting the rest of his seed on Ruby's face and some on her hands.

"Oh~!" Ruby moaned, feeling the sticky seed on her face.

All of the teens moaned. Haruko got off Naruto's face, while Ochako got off Naruto's cock. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, after having another amazing orgasm. Naruto picked himself up, still having some of Haruko's juices on his face and lips. Haruko turned to Naruto, kissing his lips. When she did, she also tasted her own love nature. As for Ruby, she licked her hands, tasting Naruto's seed.

"You like that, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I loved it..." Haruko replied, licking her lips.

"Can I have a kiss too, Naruto-kun?" Ochako asked.

"You don't even have to ask, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, kissing her without a second of waiting.

"Mmm~..." Ochako moaned, locking lips with Naruto.

Then Ochako and Haruko then kissed each other, like early. Naruto smiled, seeing his girls enjoying themselves. Ochako and Haruko looked at Ruby with her face slightly covered with their blonde lover's semen.

"Oh..." Ochako said.

"What?" Ruby said.

"You have a mess on your face, Ruby-chan." Haruko said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize." Ruby said.

"Here, let us help you, Ruby-chan." Ochako said.

Ochako and Haruko came close to Ruby, licking her face clean. They giggled, moaning, while their bodies grind against one another. Ochako and Haruko cleaned Ruby face. Soon, the girls all kissed each other, once again. Naruto watched his girls kissing each other, making his member hard again. Ochako saw Naruto's cock covered in semen and love-nectar.

"Ruby-chan, Haruko-chan..." Ochako said.

"Yes?" Ruby and Haruko replied.

"I'll need your help cleaning up Naruto-kun's cock again." Ochako said.

"Oh, I see... Come on, Haruko-chan, you're going to enjoy this part." Ruby said.

"Okay." Haruko replied.

Naruto watched the girls, ganging up on his member. Naruto soon let out a moan, feeling his cock being sucked clean. Haruko tasted Naruto's semen, and she also tasted Ochako's clear juices. She liked it. While cleaning their man's penis, they also kissed and each other, and so on. A few minutes later, Naruto's cock was hard and clean, thanks to his girls.

"All clean, Naruto-kun..." Ochako said.

"Thank you, girls. Man, I really got hard again..." Naruto said.

Ruby noticed Naruto's cock was hard thanks to her, Ochako and Haruko cleaning his rod. Ruby wanted to feel good like she did the other day, since she did not get her orgasm. Well, not yet, anyway.

"Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"Yeah, Ruby-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I want to have sex with you again." Ruby said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Ruby replied.

Ruby lied on her back.

"Here, Naruto-kun, I want you to do me like this." Ruby said.

"Oh?" Naruto said.

"Yup. I want Naruto-kun to screw me really hard." Ruby said.

"Heheh, the way that you're talking, Ruby-chan, I might just have to do that." Naruto said.

"Please do, Naruto-kun." Ruby said, spreading her legs.

Naruto smiled, coming close to Ruby.

"Ah~..." Ruby moaned.

"Let's do this." Naruto said, getting on top of Ruby.

Naruto grabbed his member, sticking inside of Ruby. She let out a moan of pleasure, feeling Naruto's massive cock, entering her.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Your cock is so big!" Ruby moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, I forgot how tight you are, Ruby-chan~..." Naruto moaned.

"M-My pussy is getting really wet!" Ruby moaned.

"Oh, my..." Haruko said, watching Ruby taking the large member with ease.

A few moments later, Naruto had his cock deep inside Ruby, making her moan in pleasure. Her toes curled up, while her legs jerked around, being overwhelmed by her blonde lover. Naruto pulled Ruby into a kiss.

"Mmm~..." Ruby moaned.

"Now then..." Naruto said, moving slowly.

"Ah!" Ruby moaned with a dark blush.

"Oh, Ruby-chan, you're so cute when you moan like that~" Naruto said.

"I wanted you to have sex with you, so badly. I love you, Naruto-kun." Ruby said.

"I love you too, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ruby.

"Whoa..." Haruko said with a blush.

"It's amazing, huh, Haruko-chan?" Ochako asked.

"Yes, I just wonder how you can take someone as big as Naruto-kun inside you..." Haruko said.

"It just takes a little bit of time, but sex does feel really good." Ochako said.

"I see." Haruko said.

"Come on, Haruko-chan, we can't let Ruby-chan have all the fun for herself." Ochako said, grabbing her hand and crawling close to Naruto and Ruby.

"Oh, my!" Haruko said.

Naruto continued his slow movements. Ochako and Haruko crawled to Naruto and Ruby.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako and Haruko said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Naruto kissed both Ochako and Haruko.

"Me too, Naruto-kun~..." Ruby moaned.

"Of course, Ruby-chan..." Naruto said, kissing Ruby.

"Mm-hmm~" Ruby said.

Naruto pleased his girls. He fingered Ochako's butt, he squeezed and suckled on Haruko's breasts, and picked up his movements a little. They all moaned.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko moaned.

Naruto continued his actions. Ruby moaned, feeling her insides filled with the large penis. She grabbed the edges of the bed, loving how deep Naruto's member is.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Y-Your big cock is the best!" Ruby moaned.

"Y-Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I would say you're tighter than last time~!" Naruto said.

"Only for you, Naruto-kun! Keep screwing my pussy!" Ruby moaned.

"Ah, someone is turning bad." Naruto moaned.

"You're the one, making me bad, Naruto-kun!" Ruby moaned.

"Heheh, than I guess I should fuck my bad girl, huh, Ruby-chan~!?" Naruto moaned, thrusting deeper.

"Naruto-kun!" Ruby moaned.

Naruto thrust deeper, fingering Ochako anus, and sucking on both of Haruko's breasts. Ochako moaned, feeling the fingers inside her ass. Haruko blushed, feeling her breasts, being suckled on. Naruto slowed down his movements, bringing Ochako and Haruko closer to him, with their breasts against Naruto's chest.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Ochako and Haruko moaned.

"I'm glad you decide to join us, Haruko-chan." Naruto said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm happy I did..." Haruko moaned.

"Now then..." Naruto said.

"Huh, what do you mean, Naruto-kun...? Ahh!" Haruko moaned, feeling her ass being fingered.

"You really are bad, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"Y-Yes, you should have at least warned me before putting your fingers in my butt~" Haruko moaned.

"That's how Naruto-kun is~... He always like this..." Ochako moaned.

"Yeah, I really can't help myself." Naruto said.

He pulled out his fingers, squeezing both Ochako and Haruko's butt cheeks.

"Ah!" Ochako and Haruko moaned.

"Heheh, see can't help myself." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, pay attention to me too~" Ruby moaned, slightly puffing her cheeks.

"Oh, how rude of me... sorry, Ruby-chan~" Naruto said, resuming his hard thrusting.

"Ah~! That's better!" Ruby moaned.

Naruto and his girls moaned, feeling the bed shaking. Naruto leaned closer to Ruby, locking lips with hers. Then Naruto grabbed Ruby's legs, positioning them into the plow-driver position. She blush a deep red, seeing how close Naruto is. Soon she screamed in pleasure, feeling the fat cock, going balls deep inside her, while his tip hit her womb.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! You're so fucking deep!" Ruby moaned.

"Yeah! You're really are tight, Ruby-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Your fat cock is the best! It's hitting my womb!" Ruby moaned.

Ochako and Haruko watched, seeing Naruto overwhelming Ruby, watching Naruto's balls slap Ruby's butt.

"Whoa... Look at Naruto-kun go..." Haruko said.

"Yes, it reminded me the first time we had our time together." Ochako said.

"Really?" Haruko said.

"Yeah, it was really amazing." Ochako said.

"If so... I can't wait for my turn. I just hope I can be good enough for Naruto-kun..." Haruko said.

"He doesn't think that." Ochako said.

"What do you mean, Ochako-chan?" Haruko asked.

"He always thinks we're not good enough for him, but as you can see... We're all here in bed with Naruto-kun is proves that we are good enough, maybe even better." Ochako stated.

While Naruto made love to Ruby, Haruko thought about what Ochako just said. Even though she and Naruto just met, and their were times she was a bit mean to the blonde teen, she was lucky she was in the same bed with Naruto. Haruko decided to make sure she could please Naruto when the time comes.

"Now let's watch... Naruto-kun and Ruby-chan will soon be at the breaking point~..." Ochako stated, holding Haruko.

"Ooh... I see..." Haruko said, feeling Ochako's body against hers.

Ochako and Haruko playful kissed, while they continued to watch Naruto screwing Ruby.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun! You're the best!" Ruby moaned.

"T-Thank you, Ruby-chan! Fuck, you're so tight!" Naruto moaned.

"Ah, if this keeps up, I'll end up cumming all over your cock~!" Ruby moaned.

"I might end up cumming along with you, Ruby-chan!" Naruto growled, thrusting even deeper.

"Ahh!" Ruby screamed.

Naruto held Ruby tight, thrusting deeper and deeper. Naruto felt his cock twitching deep inside of Ruby. The girl with the big silver eyes let out another scream, feeling her pre-juices about to dripping down her bottom. But like Naruto, she was could not hold it anymore. Both Naruto and Ruby were going to climax.

"N-Naruto-kun, I-I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum!" Ruby moaned.

"Yes! I'm going to cum too, Ruby-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, yes, make me cum, Naruto-kun!" Ruby moaned.

Naruto drill deep inside of Ruby, feeling his tip about to release his load. Ruby's pussy was about to explode from the mare pounding she was getting. Haruko blushed, feeling her body getting hot and she was getting more turned on, while Ochako enjoyed the show. Naruto and Ruby could not hold themselves anymore.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Ruby moaned, reaching their climax.

Naruto let out a growl, Ruby screamed, having their orgasms. Naruto shot his load inside of Ruby. Ruby's eyes rolled back, feeling her insides becoming full with Naruto's thick seed, while her pussy juices ran like a waterfall. Ochako and Haruko blushed, seeing the orgasms that were happening.

"Oh, jezz... I cummed..." Ruby moaned with a dark blush.

"Yeah, I'm still cumming~..." Naruto moaned.

"U-Uh-huh... There's so much~..." Ruby moaned.

Naruto leaned close, kissing Ruby. Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted the whole minute. After that minute, Naruto's orgasm ended.

"What was amazing, Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it sure was, Ruby-chan..." Naruto replied, kissing her again.

Naruto's massive cock slips out of Ruby's sore loosen pussy. Ochako and Haruko saw Naruto's cock was covered in his seed and Ruby's juices. Ruby's pussy oozed Naruto's milk. Naruto kissed Ruby again.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"You're very welcome, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ruby's forehead.

Naruto then turned to Ochako and Haruko, waving at them to come closer to him. Both girls crawled next to Naruto, cuddling with him. Naruto kissed them as well. Once again, the blonde found himself on his back, letting his girls clean his member.

"Naruto-kun, you really have a messy cock again..." Haruko said.

"I know... Sorry, sometimes, I think this thing as a mind of its own." Naruto stated, relaxing himself.

Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko cleaned Naruto's cock, once again. Naruto moaned, feeling the soft lips all over his dick. Minutes later, the girls continued their actions but Naruto's cock wasn't quite hard. Haruko noticed this. She remembered what Ochako, while Naruto pounded Ruby. Haruko wanted to make Naruto feel good, and in turn, he can make her feel good. Soon, an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, girls, I have an idea." Haruko said.

"What is it?" Ochako asked.

"This..." Haruko said.

Haruko picked herself up a bit. Then Haruko wrapped her breasts around Naruto's length. Naruto felt Haruko's soft breasts wrapping around his cock.

"Oh, shit!" Naruto moaned.

"Relax, Naruto-kun, we'll get you nice and hard." Haruko said.

"Oh, my God~! I knew you had huge tits, but fuck, they're hell of soft!" Naruto moaned.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Haruko said.

"Soft indeed!" Naruto moaned.

Haruko turned to Ochako and Ruby.

"Come on, girls, I'll need your help to get Naruto-kun hard again." Haruko said.

"Oh, of course... Ruby-chan..." Ochako said.

"Yeah..." Ruby replied.

Ochako and Ruby used their breasts against breasts, along with Naruto's penis. Naruto moaned, feeling Haruko's H-cup, Ochako's D-cup, and Ruby's B-cup breasts all over his cock. They stroke and rubbed their breasts all around Naruto's poll, while they licked the mushroom tip. Naruto moaned even louder, feeling the girls' breasts all over his dick.

"W-Whoa, girls, you r-really know how to use those boobs of yours~..." Naruto moaned.

"Are you getting hard, Naruto-kun?" Haruko asked.

"Y-Yes! Ugh, all of you tit-fucking me at the same time feels really good!" Naruto moaned.

"I'm so happy to hear you say that, Naruto-kun..." Haruko said.

"Indeed, Haruko-chan, your idea is brilliant." Ochako said.

"Oh, wow, your boobs are so much bigger up close, Haruko-chan." Ruby stated.

"I know... Ochako-chan's breasts are the prefect size, and your breasts are really soft and cute, Ruby-chan." Haruko replied.

"Yeah, Naruto-kun really likes them." Ruby said.

"Ahh!" Naruto moaned.

"Speaking of witch, Naruto-kun is moaning really loud..." Ochako said.

"Whoa~..." Haruko said.

The girls saw that Naruto's cock was hard again, wanting more.

"Ooh, man... That idea of yours Haruko-chan was truly amazing..." Naruto moaned with a blush and a smile.

"Judging by Naruto-kun's cock, it really was a wonderful idea." Ochako said.

"Wow, its even harder!" Ruby said.

Naruto picked himself up, letting let a sigh of bliss. Thanks to their boob-job, Naruto pleased Ochako and Ruby, Haruko was the last one. Of course, it was her first time and she was nervous. Haruko knew how big Naruto is, and how big the blonde's orgasms are, how much rough and how long he can fuck... But in the back of Haruko's mind, it looked so pleasurable.

"Okay, Haruko-chan, you're next, okay?" Naruto said.

"Y-Yes..." Haruko said.

Naruto wrapped his arms around, Haruko.

"Naruto-kun..." Haruko said.

"I know..." Naruto said, kissing Haruko.

Haruko soon found herself on top of the blonde, her pussy and butt was showing, with Naruto's rod between Haruko's lady-lips. Naruto kissed Haruko, playing with her butt. Ochako and Ruby watched Naruto's cock rubbed against Haruko's pussy. Haruko moaned, feeling Naruto's dick against her.

"You're so beautiful, Haruko-chan." Naruto said.

"Please don't say such things..." Haruko said with a dark blush.

"It's true, Haruko-chan." Naruto said, kissing Haruko again.

Ochako and Ruby got close with their friends, Ochako on the right side, and Ruby on the left.

"Naruto-kun is right, Haruko-chan. He always knows what to say and do when it comes to his girls." Ochako said, kissing Naruto neck.

"I feel the same way, Haruko-chan, but Naruto-kun is the type of person that makes us special. And he's going to make you feel special, I promise." Ruby said.

Haruko felt more comfortable, hearing her friends' words.

"I'm going to stick in inside you now, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yes..." Haruko said, blushing.

"Okay, here we go..." Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed his member, rubbing it against Haruko's lady-lips. Haruko held Naruto, ready for anything. The blonde push his tip inside her entrance. She soon let out a whimper, feeing the mushroom tip inside her.

"Aagh, its going inside me!" Haruko groaned.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned.

"It's so big!" Haruko screamed.

"Just relax, Haruko-chan." Ochako said.

"I-I'll t-try...!" Haruko groaned

Naruto fit about 3 inches inside of Haruko. Haruko grunted her teeth, feeling her vagina being stretched out my Naruto's massive member.

"Aghhh! It's so big! Naruto-kun's cock is stretching me out!" Haruko groaned.

"Holy shit, you're so tight, Haruko-chan~...!" Naruto moaned.

She cried out, feeling her pussy getting wet and taking another 3 inches. Now having almost half his cock inside, Haruko took more inches. Ochako and Ruby took turns making out with Naruto and each other.

"I'm almost there! I've taken half of Naruto-kun's cock inside me!" Haruko groaned.

"Ah, it's okay, Haruko-chan, just a few more inches." Ruby said.

"Y-Yes! I'll do whatever it takes to please Naruto-kun!" Haruko groaned.

. Naruto was surprise, hearing Haruko say that. Haruko then took another 3 inches inside her, the blonde smiled, kissing her. Haruko looked at Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun...?" Haruko said.

"I just want to make my girl feel good." Naruto said, kissing Haruko again.

"Ah~..." Haruko moaned.

Haruko then felt more of Naruto's cock pushing the rest of itself so deep, the tip was rubbing up against her womb. Haruko's face turned dark red, collapsing on top of Naruto, burring herself in his neck. Naruto felt Haruko's breasts against his chest, as he held her hips.

"A-Are you okay, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I-I did it... I've taken all of Naruto's cock...!" Haruko groaned, holding Naruto tight.

"Just give her time, Naruto-kun." Ochako said, kissing Naruto.

"Of course..." Naruto replied.

"Whoa, Haruko-chan really took all of your cock, Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

"Y-Yeah, Haruko-chan's pussy is really tight." Naruto said.

"Ugh..." Haruko groaned, still holding Naruto.

Naruto kissed Haruko, making her comfortable. Haruko blushed, feeling Naruto's kisses, but she also groaned too, due to the blonde's massive size. Ochako and Ruby kissed Haruko as well.

"Hey, Haruko-chan, are you sure you are okay?" Naruto asked.

"H-Hai, you're just so big is all..." Haruko groaned.

"Like I said, Naruto-kun, Haruko-chan just needs a little more time." Ochako said.

"Oh, I see..." Naruto said.

"Well we're waiting for Haruko-chan, here..." Ochako said.

Ochako grabbed her breasts, placing her nipples next to Naruto's mouth. Naruto then suckled on Ochako's breasts.

"Ah..." Ochako said.

"Here, me too, Naruto-kun..." Ruby said.

Naruto saw Ruby's breasts, yes, they were small, but to the blonde they were prefect. Naruto release Ochako's nipples then suckled on Ruby's nipples.

"Ahh, N-Naruto-kun~..." Ruby moaned.

Naruto then sucked on Ochako's breasts again. Haruko still was not moving a single inch, until she was ready. Naruto when back and fourth suckling on their breasts, Ochako and Ruby shared deep kisses.

"You're so good at kissing, Ruby-chan..." Ochako said.

"You too, I bet Naruto-kun teach you a lot, huh?" Ruby said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that... I still have a lot to learn myself, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ruby.

"Oh..." Ruby moaned.

Naruto then kissed Ochako. Haruko was still in a bit of pain, she was face to face with Naruto. Without saying anything, Haruko kissed Naruto.

"Haruko-chan?" Naruto said.

"I think I'm ready to move... But we have to take it nice and slow, okay, Naruto-kun?" Haruko said.

"Of course, Haruko-chan..." Naruto said.

Naruto moved his hips, making Haruko slightly groan. Naruto moaned, feeling how tight and wet Haruko is.

"R-Remember, Naruto-kun, slowly..." Haruko groaned.

"Oh, sorry, Haruko-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Haruko.

"Ah..." Haruko moaned.

Naruto moved his hips, slowly. Haruko blushed, feeling her insides being filled with Naruto's massive rod.

"How are you feeling, Haruko-chan?" Ochako asked.

"I'm okay... N-Naruto-kun's big cock still hurts a bit..." Haruko stated.

"We know how that feels, it does hurt the first time, but it will feel good before you know it." Ruby said.

"I know... Though, I'm in a bit of pain but it feels somewhat good..." Haruko groaned.

"That's good to hear, Haruko-chan." Ochako said.

Haruko picked herself up, moving her hips along with Naruto's hips. Naruto let out anther moan, feeling Haruko's movements. Ochako and Ruby soon picked themselves up as well, holding Haruko.

"Oh..." Haruko moaned.

"We'll give you a helping hand, Haruko-chan." Ochako said.

"Yeah, we can help you get adjusted to Naruto-kun's cock." Ruby said, as she and Ochako rubbed Haruko's belly.

"Ahh, I see what you mean..." Haruko said.

Ochako and Ruby continued to rub Haruko's belly. Haruko blushed, having her friends, helping her. Naruto soon used his hands, rubbing Haruko's belly as well.

"Naruto-kun~..." Haruko moaned.

"As the man, I also need to help you and please you as well..." Naruto said, still rubbing her belly.

"You're so kind, Naruto-kun~..." Haruko moaned.

"Thank you, Haruko-chan." Naruto replied, moaning.

Haruko let out let moans, feeling her insides becoming adjust to Naruto's cock, thanks to her friends.

"Naruto-kun..." Haruko said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready... Pick up your movements a bit, okay?" Haruko said.

"Right." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto did as Haruko say, moving his hips more. Haruko moaned in pleasure.

"Does it hurt, Haruko-chan?" Ochako asked.

"No, in fact... I'm starting to like it..." Haruko said.

"That's wonderful to hear, Haruko-chan." Ruby said.

"Yes, indeed~..." Haruko said.

Haruko then kissed Ochako. Ochako blushed. Haruko then turned to Ruby, pulling her into a kiss as well. Naruto watched, seeing his girls, kissing each other. Soon Ochako and Ruby suck on Haruko's neck, while they played with her massive H-cup breasts. Naruto grabbed Haruko's hips, thrusting deep yet slow.

"Ah, Naruto-kun's cock is so deep inside me." Haruko moaned.

"Does it feel good?" Ochako asked.

"Yes! Naruto-kun's cock is starting to feel good!" Haruko moaned.

"Then we should make you feel good as well." Ruby said.

Before Haruko could ask, she let out a moan, feeling her nipples being sucked on.

"Ahh, Ruby-chan!" Haruko moaned.

"Oh, Ruby-chan, don't leave me out of this!" Ochako said, sucking on Haruko's breasts as well.

"Ooh, O-Ochako-chan!" Haruko moaned.

"And let's not forget about me, Haruko-chan." Naruto said, thrusting deeper.

"Oh, God!" Haruko moaned.

Naruto and his girls continued their actions. Haruko's body was becoming hot, her insides became wet, and she was enjoying this pleasure of sex. Haruko moaned even louder. She wanted the blonde to pound her sweet spot, even, since she was now use to his large size.

"Faster..." Haruko said.

"H-Huh~?" Naruto moaned.

"Fuck me, faster, Naruto-kun!" Haruko moaned.

Naruto saw how much Haruko was enjoying herself. Naruto smiled, thrust even deeper. He picked up his speed, thrusting so hard, Haruko's massive breasts jiggle freely.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Your cock feels so good! I can't get enough of it~!" Haruko moaned.

"Yeah! You really like sex now, don't you?" Naruto asked, still moaning.

"Yes! I love it, Naruto-kun! P-Please keep using my pussy! Your cock is the best!" Haruko moaned.

"Whoa, Haruko-chan, your tits are really amazing~!" Naruto said.

"Yes! My body is so hot for you, Naruto-kun! I just can't help it!" Haruko moaned.

"It's okay, Haruko-chan, just be yourself! Don't hold back!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, whoa, your breasts are really big~!" Ruby said.

"Yes, they're bouncing like crazy!" Ochako said.

"I really can't help myself! I love riding Naruto-kun's cock!" Haruko moaned.

"Come here, Haruko-chan, let us suck on them again~" Ochako said.

Ochako squeezed Haruko's right breast, while Ruby sucked on her left breast. Naruto picked himself up, holding all three of his girls.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Haruko moaned.

"All your riding got me wanting me to come closer, Haruko-chan." Naruto said, kissing Haruko.

Naruto then pulled Ochako into a kiss, grabbing her butt. Ochako moaned, holding Naruto. Then Naruto pulled Ruby into a kiss, and grabbed her butt as well. Haruko pressed her breasts against Naruto's chest, and locked lips. She and Naruto soon increased their movements.

"Oh, I love it! I love having sex with you, Naruto-kun! I think I might explode again!" Haruko moaned.

"Y-Yeah! I don't think my cock can handle anymore!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, I want to cum! I want to cum again~!" Haruko moaned.

"Then I'll be sure to make you cum, Haruko-chan!" Naruto moaned, increasing his movements more.

"You're going to climax, Haruko-chan?" Ochako asked.

"I-I think I might!" Haruko moaned.

"Oh, my." Ruby said.

Naruto increased his speed more. Haruko wrapped herself around Naruto more, slamming her rump on the blonde's pelvis. Haruko kissed Naruto. She felt her insides getting wetter. Naruto felt his cock getting twitching while being squeezed by Haruko's tight insides and his balls tighten. Naruto and Haruko were going to climax together.

"Ah! N-Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum again!" Haruko moaned.

"M-Me too, Haruko-chan! Where do you want me to cum?" Naruto asked, moaned.

"I want you to do it inside me! I want to feel your thick warm seed inside me!" Haruko moaned.

"Oh, if you keep talking like that, I might cum sooner!" Naruto moaned, grabbing Haruko's butt, thrusting even harder.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Haruko screamed in pleasure.

"Well, we can't be outdone, right, Ruby-chan?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah!" Ruby replied.

Soon Ochako and Ruby took turns making out with Naruto. Haruko was about to reach felt her limit, as well as Naruto. Haruko's eyes rolled back, riding the blonde, wildly. Naruto felt his rod about explode. Both teens could not hold in anymore.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Haruko moaned, having their orgasms.

Haruko's eyes widen, feeling a massive load shooting deep inside her, while she released her juices all over Naruto's dick, leaking down to his balls. Naruto let out a growl, feeling his member still shooting deep inside her.

"Oh, I cummed..." Haruko moaned with a dark blush.

"Yeah... Your tight pussy is still making me cum~" Naruto moaned.

"T-There's so much of it... It's really thick and warm~..." Haruko moaned.

"You really know how to take it, Haruko-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"He's right about that, Haruko-chan... Oh, you're leaking all over Naruto-kun's cock..." Ochako said.

"I don't know about you, Ochako-chan, but it's turning me on again..." Ruby said.

"Same here..." Ochako said.

Naruto continued to climax deep inside Haruko, while he pulled her into a kiss. After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm had ended.

"Wow..." Naruto moaned.

"So... this is what it feels like to climax with someone... I never thought it would feel this good~..." Haruko moaned.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, Haruko-chan..." Naruto said, kissing Haruko again.

Naruto's cock soon slips out of Haruko's loosen pussy. Once again, Naruto's cock was covered in his semen with Haruko's juices.

"Oh, my God... that was really amazing..." Haruko said.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it, Haruko-chan." Naruto replied.

Haruko blushed, kissing Naruto.

"Oh, my, look... Naruto-kun's cock is all messy..." Ochako said.

"Yes, I see what you mean, Ochako-chan... We should get it all clean..." Ruby said.

"I'll help too..." Haruko said.

"Whoa, you girls are really amazing..." Naruto said.

"Yes, now let us get you cleaned up..." Ochako said, kissing Naruto.

Naruto felt his girls kissed and gang up on their lover, till he was on his back. Naruto relaxed himself, letting his girls suck his dick clean, again. They also sucked his balls clean, and played with them as well.

"Oh~... You girls are really good..." Naruto moaned.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko said.

Minutes later, Naruto's girls cleaned his long poll and his balls, which his cock got hard. Thanks to their sucking, the girls had a little bit of their lover's semen on their lips.

"You have a bit of semen on your face, Ochako-chan." Haruko said, coming close to Ochako.

"I can say the same thing for you, Haruko-chan." Ruby said, coming close as well.

"Oh, Ruby-chan, your face is all messy again." Ochako said.

"Well, I'm sure what we can all do about that..." Ruby said, licking Ochako's face.

"I do~..." Ochako replied.

Ochako kissed Ruby. Haruko soon kiss and lick Ochako's face and lips. Ruby did kissed both Ochako and Haruko. Naruto watched his girls making out again, which got him harder.

"Whoa, girls, you really like kissing each other, don't you?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we just can't help ourselves." Ochako said.

"No, need... Besides, I like it when you girls act like lesbians." Naruto said, kissing Ochako on the forehead.

"Well, if we do act like this, it's because of you, dummy." Haruko said playfully, flicking Naruto's forehead.

"Heheh, true." Naruto said.

"But I can't lie; I do like kissing you, Ochako-chan, and Ruby-chan." Haruko said with a blush.

"We can tell." Ruby said, kissing Haruko.

"Oh, Ruby-chan~..." Haruko said.

Naruto kissed both Haruko and Ruby on their foreheads. They all laughed and giggle in bed, with Naruto still holding them. Ochako saw that Naruto was harder than before. Moreover, she was horny again from all that making out, and seeing Naruto's large dick wanting more. Ochako kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I want to do it again." Ochako said.

"Uh-huh, any request?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You already know what I want." Ochako replied, with her own smile.

"Of course Ochako-chan... Come here, and back that big butt of yours over here..." Naruto said.

Without saying a word, Ochako herself around, backs her butt up against Naruto. The blonde held his friend from behind. Without a moment of waiting, Naruto grabbed his tip, pushing it inside of Ochako's rectum.

"Ah, my ass!" Ochako moaned.

"Ahh, I can't get over this big butt of yours, Ochako-chan." Naruto moaned, pushing more of his cock inside her asshole.

"I love how big you are, Naruto-kun~" Ochako moaned.

"You're such a good girl, Ochako-chan. Fuck, you're so tight~" Naruto said.

Ochako spread her legs, sitting and taking the big dick inside her ass again. Naruto knew Ochako wanted to ride his cock again. He held her, pushing more of his cock in her ass inch by inch. Haruko blush a deep red, seeing her friend taking Naruto's member deep inside her butt. Moreover, just looking at the expression on her face, she very much enjoyed it. Ruby smiled, getting turned on by the anal scene that was happening. Ochako sits on Naruto's pelvis, balls deep and taking all the length. Ochako blushed, kissing Naruto.

"Ah, you feel so much bigger this way, Naruto-kun." Ochako moaned.

"I know, I love how tight your butt is, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, grabbing Ochako's breasts.

"Ah... Y-You're just really big is all~..." Ochako moaned.

"I can't believe you would take something so big inside your butt, Ochako-chan." Haruko stated.

"If you like, Haruko-chan, we can do anal too." Naruto replied, still sliding Ochako up and down on his hard rod.

"Ahh, N-Naruto-kun, your big cock is so deep in my ass~!" Ochako moaned.

Haruko blushed, thinking about Naruto screwing her in the butt. While this happened, Ruby went down between Naruto and Ochako's legs.

"It hurts at first, but it feels so good..." Ruby stated, sucking on Naruto's balls and playing with Ochako's pussy.

Haruko was getting horny again, seeing Ruby having her own little fun with both Naruto and Ochako. Ruby then went up, sucking on Ochako's twat. She moaned, feeling her womanhood being sucked on and her rectum filled with the blonde's big dick. Naruto pulled Ochako into a kiss, still moving his member in and out of her asshole. Haruko crawled close to Naruto and Ochako. Without saying a word, Naruto and Haruko shared a kiss, and after their kiss, she turned to Ochako kissing her as well.

"Oh, Haruko-chan..." Ochako said.

"I can't help myself, Ochako-chan." Haruko said.

"We're happy that we can help you, and enjoy yourself, Haruko-chan." Ochako replied, playing and sucking with her breasts.

"Oh, Ochako-chan!" Haruko moaned.

"Well, as the man, I'll make should not to let you girls down..." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean by...? Ah~!" Haruko moaned, feeling her other breast suckled on while Naruto fingered her.

"You like that, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked, licking her nipples.

"Yes~...!" Haruko moaned.

"That's my girl..." Naruto moaned.

"H-Huh~?" Haruko moaned.

"Naruto-kun made you his girl... Ah!" Ochako moaned.

"What does that mean?" Haruko asked, still moaning.

"It means, Naruto-kun will always be there for us and take care of us~ He's our man, and we're his girls..." Ruby said, licking her lips.

"Oh, I see..." Haruko said.

"You want to be my girl, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

Haruko thought about it. She never been with guys, but even though she just met Naruto, she was even saved by him. Haruko love the thought of being Naruto's girl. The violet hair girl, smiled, and she give Naruto a tender kiss.

"Yes, I'll be your girl." Haruko said.

Naruto smiled, kissing Haruko's forehead.

"That's my girl." Naruto said.

Naruto fingered Haruko deeper, while increasing his movements. Ochako and Haruko moaned, feeling Naruto's actions. Ruby felt Naruto's balls all over her face again, while she licked and sucked on them. Ochako bit her lower lip, feeling her asshole getting tighter around the big dick. Naruto kissed Ochako again.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I love how deep you are~!" Ochako moaned.

"Y-Yeah, your asshole is just so stupidly tight~!" Naruto moaned.

"J-Just for you, Naruto-kun! B-Besides, I gave everything to you, remember~!?" Ochako moaned.

"Of course, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied, kissing Ochako more.

"Mmm~!" Ochako moaned, locking lips with Naruto.

Naruto and Ochako broke the kiss to breathe. Then after kissing Ochako, he then kissed Haruko. Haruko locked lips with Naruto, still feeling his fingers deep inside her holes. After enjoying her tea bag, Ruby picked herself up, sucking on Ochako's breasts. Ochako let out louder moans, not only did her asshole was being used and her breasts being suckled as well.

"Oh, Ruby-chan!" Ochako said.

"I couldn't help but suck on your boobs again, Ochako-chan." Ruby said, sucking her nipples.

"B-By means, do what you like, Ruby-chan!" Ochako moaned.

"I think I should step up my game." Naruto said.

"Hmm~?" Ruby asked, with a hard nipple inside her mouth.

Soon she let out, letting out a moan. The big silver-eyed girl felt her holes being fingered by Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~!" Ruby moaned.

"I couldn't leave you and Haruko-chan out of this..." Naruto said.

"Ooh, your fingers are so deep inside my pussy and ass~..." Ruby moaned.

Naruto fingered Ruby and Haruko more, holding Naruto, sucking on his neck. Ochako moaned, sliding up and down on Naruto's cock, while her D-cup breasts jiggle. Naruto moaned, feeling Ochako's big ass bouncing up and down on his cock. Naruto increased his movements along with Ochako's, while fingering Haruko and Ruby harder and faster. The blonde teen smiled, seeing his girls moaning.

"N-Naruto-kun! Your fat cock is going to break my ass!" Ochako moaned.

"Keep bouncing that big ass of yours on me~!" Naruto moaned.

"Y-Yes! My ass won't stop moving on your cock~!" Ochako moaned.

"N-Naruto-kun, make feel good too!" Ruby moaned.

"Yes, fingered my holes deeper!" Haruko moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make you girls climax, too!" Naruto moaned, increasing his actions.

"Naruto-kun!" Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko moaned.

Naruto thrust, fingered, and kissed his girls, making them moan louder. Ochako felt her blonde lover's cock swollen up inside her anus, while his balls hit her pussy. Ochako felt her juices slightly leaking. Ruby and Haruko moaned, holding Naruto, while their womanhoods were dripping pre-juices all over Naruto's hand and fingers. Naruto felt his member twitching, and balls swelled up. Naruto and his girls were going to climax.

"Ah! Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from you fuck my ass~!" Ochako moaned.

"Y-Yeah, your big ass is really tightening around me!" Naruto moaned.

"Ah, I'm going to cum again~!" Haruko moaned.

"I'm going to cum too!" Ruby moaned.

"Y-Yes... I want to you girls cum again! Agh, I'm not so sure much I can hold it!" Naruto growled, thrusting harder and fingering deeper.

"Ooh, m-my asshole is going to make me cum, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned, slamming her ass harder on Naruto.

Naruto and his girls let out louder moans, while the bed creaked due to their fooling around. Ruby and Haruko stayed close to Naruto, not wanting to let go, and wanting him to finger them, till they climax. Naruto felt his cock about to blast its load, while Ochako felt her asshole trembling, knowing that she is going too explode with pleasure. The teens could not hold it anymore, almost to the sweet release.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto, Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko shouted, reaching their orgasm.

Naruto let out a grunt, feeling his member shooting deep inside Ochako's asshole. The girls squirted out their love nectar. Ochako leaned closed against Naruto's chest, watching his member still releasing its load inside her. Ruby and Haruko let out sighs of bliss, feeling their legs quivering. Naruto pulled out his fingers, which were covered in Ruby's and Haruko's pussy juices.

"Ah, fuck man..." Naruto moaned.

"Y-You're still cumming inside me, Naruto-kun~..." Ochako moaned.

"Y-Yeah, your big butt doesn't want to let go of my cock..." Naruto moaned.

"I can't believe I've climaxed again..." Haruko said with a dark blush.

"Same here..." Ruby said.

"Here..." Naruto said, holding up both his hands.

Haruko and Ruby saw that Naruto's hands were messy. They knew just what to do. Ruby and Haruko grabbed Naruto's hands, sucking their own juices off Naruto's fingers. As for both Naruto and Ochako, they were at the ending point. Like always, Naruto's minute orgasm ended. Ochako's face turned dark red, feeling taking Naruto's massive load.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're the best~..." Ochako said.

"Thank you, Ochako-chan..." Naruto said, kissing Ochako.

Naruto and Ochako kissed, again, while his cock slipped out of her tight anus. Ochako was weak from the pleasure, falling and landed on her chest, feeling her asshole, leaking some of her lover's semen. Naruto got on top of Ochako, kissing her more. Naruto spooned and kept kissing Ochako.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Ochako said.

"You were amazing, like always, Ochako-chan." Naruto said, kissing her more.

"Naruto-kun is right, Ochako-chan." Ruby said, kissing her.

"Ooh..." Ochako moaned.

"Me too, Ochako-chan." Haruko said.

"Hai..." Ochako said, kissing Haruko.

Naruto smiled, kissing Ruby next. Ruby kissed Haruko. Naruto's cock was covered in Ochako's ass juices and his semen.

"Girls..." Naruto said.

"Of course... Ruby-chan, Haruko-chan..." Ochako said.

"Hai..." Ruby and Haruko replied.

Naruto was on his back, again, with his girls ganging up on his hard member. Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko licked and suckle Naruto's messy member. Naruto let out moans, loving how his girls clean his cock. While the girls continued to clean, they share deep kisses with each other. Thanks to this, Naruto's cock was already getting hard again. Moments later, Naruto's penis was not only hard; it was clean thanks to his girls as well.

"Man, you girls really know how to get me hard." Naruto said, cuddling with his girls.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun..." Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko said.

The teens continued to cuddle, fool around in bed, and kissing. Ruby saw Naruto's hard cock, and seeing it wanted more. Moreover, seeing her friend taking Naruto's massive member in her rectum turned her on. Ruby wanted Naruto to make her feel special again, and she put her plan to action.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Ruby said,

"Huh?" Naruto said, turning to Ruby.

Ruby positioned herself, doggy style, spreading her ass cheeks apart, showing her tight rosebud. Of course, this made Naruto's cock harder.

"I see your cock is all hard and swollen... Here, Naruto-kun, fuck my asshole~" Ruby moaned with a smile.

"Yes..." Naruto said, coming close to behind Ruby.

Naruto held Ruby's hips, and pushed his tip, pushing 3 inches inside her asshole.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! You're stretching out my butt-hole again!" Ruby moaned in pleasure.

"Whoa, seeing you two doing anal is making me want to do anal too~" Haruko stated.

"You'll have your chance doing anal with you Naruto-kun, Haruko-chan." Ochako said, playing with Haruko's breasts.

"I can't wait." Haruko said, kissing Ochako.

Naruto pushed a few more inches inside of Ruby, making her moan.

"Ahh! You're so big, Naruto-kun! It feels like I'm going to break!" Ruby moaned.

"You're just so small and tight, Ruby-chan~!" Naruto said.

"Guh, g-go deeper! I want all of your fat dick inside my ass!" Ruby moaned with a dark blush.

"That's a good girl, take all my cock~!" Naruto moaned.

Ruby bit her lower lip, as her eyes rolled back, loving how big Naruto is. While Naruto continued to give Ruby what she wants, Haruko and Ochako kissed and cuddling. Ruby let out louder moans, taking most of Naruto's cock inside her asshole.

"Ahh! N-Naruto-kun, I'm almost there! I want it all!" Ruby moaned.

"Fuck, you're so much tighter than yesterday~!" Naruto moaned, pushing the rest of his cock inside Ruby.

"Ah-uhh, my ass~!" Ruby screamed.

Ruby felt her asshole tightening and her legs twitching from Naruto's big enteric. The blonde Uzumaki smiled, loving how tight his girls are. Naruto leaned closed to Ruby, pulling her into a kiss.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~..." Ruby moaned.

"Now, let's take it nice and slow..." Naruto said, using small movements.

"Ooh..." Ruby moaned.

"You like that, Ruby-chan?" Naruto asked, still moving slowly.

"Y-Yes..." Ruby said.

Ochako and Haruko looked, seeing Naruto's cock, moving in and out Ruby's anus.

"Whoa..." Haruko said.

"I can never get over how big Naruto-kun is... Amazing, isn't it?" Ochako asked.

"Hai..." Haruko said.

Ruby moaned softly, as her eyes slightly rolled back. Naruto smiled, seeing Ruby enjoying. Naruto turned to Ochako and Haruko. He waved his hand to them, wanting both girls to come closer. Both of them smiled, crawling to Naruto and Ruby. Without a second of waiting, Naruto pulled them into kisses.

"Naruto-kun..." Ochako and Haruko moaned.

"Like that, Ochako-chan, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai..." Ochako and Haruko said.

"Good." Naruto said.

"Me too, Naruto-kun~..." Ruby said.

"Of course, Ruby-chan." Naruto said, kissing Ruby again.

Haruko and Ochako cuddled with Naruto and Ruby. Before the teens knew it, they were spooning each other. Haruko spooned with Ruby, and Ochako spooning Naruto from behind. Ruby found herself between Haruko's H-cup breasts. Ochako pressed her breasts against Naruto's back, kissing his neck.

"Oh, wow..." Ruby said, between Haruko's bust.

"Are you comfy, Ruby-chan?" Haruko asked.

"Yup." Ruby replied.

"Good... Now, Naruto-kun, I know what you must do." Haruko said.

"Right, Haruko-chan." Naruto said.

Without saying a word, Naruto increased his movements.

"Ah!" Ruby moaned.

"Oh, shit..." Naruto moaned.

While Naruto humped Ruby, Ochako also felt the blonde's movements.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Ochako said.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you were back there, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"No, don't me mind. I thought, maybe I can help you." Ochako replied.

Naruto wondered what she meant by 'helping him.' Before he could ask, Ochako dried hump Naruto from behind.

"Ah, I see what you mean, now, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you're not the only who will be humping." Ochako said, holding Naruto's chest, continuing her actions.

"By all means, do what you like, Ochako-chan." Naruto replied.

"I'll do that, Naruto-kun." Ochako said, kissing Naruto.

"Hey, don't forget about us, Naruto-kun." Haruko said.

"I would never do such a thing." Naruto said, kissing Haruko.

While Naruto and Haruko kissed, he increased his movements, making Ruby moan, louder. Ruby buried herself deeper between Haruko's breasts, having her asshole being pulled in and out by the large member. Naruto took turns kissing Ochako and Haruko. Ruby still between Haruko's boobs, she used her hands to feel and touch her butt.

"Oh, Ruby-chan~..." Haruko moaned.

"I'm in the mood~! My ass just feels so good, and your big boobs are so soft!" Ruby moaned.

"Ah, if that's how it is, then by all means, play with my butt and boobs." Haruko stated.

"Oh, I'll do more than play with you, Haruko-chan." Ruby said.

Not even a second later, Ruby sucked on Haruko's nipples.

"Ah! That was so sneaky of you, Ruby-chan~!" Haruko said.

" _Told you~..."_ Ruby thought, still suckling, letting out faint moans.

Naruto increased his movements more, while Ochako did the same thing. Haruko moaned feeling her breasts being sucked on, and having her rear-end massaged. Ruby had a tight hold on Haruko's breasts, sucking and licking the nipple inside her mouth. Not only that she also had Naruto's cock still sliding inside her ass. Due to the overwhelming pleasure of her asshole getting pounded, Ruby let out of Haruko's breasts.

"Ahh-ah! My asshole is going to break! Naruto-kun's cock is so deep!" Ruby moaned.

"That's the spot; your tight ass is squeezing my cock!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're moving so wildly~" Ochako said.

"H-He sure is! I don't know how much my butt can least!" Ruby moaned.

"Shit, Ruby-chan is right~! My cock is twitching so deep inside, I might cum soon!" Naruto moaned.

"Make me cum too, Naruto-kun~!" Ruby moaned.

Naruto increased his movements more, making his balls slap against Ruby's butt. Ochako and Haruko felt the wild thrusting. All the teens held each other, Naruto still fucking Ruby in the ass, Haruko holding Ruby, and Ochako still humping Naruto from behind. Naruto felt his cock swelling up to the tip, while his balls tighten. Ruby felt her womanhood dripping her pre-juices, once again. Ochako and Haruko knew that both Naruto and Ruby were going to climax.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, your cock is going to make me cum again!" Ruby moaned.

"Yeah, your tight little ass is going to make me cum again, Ruby-chan!" Naruto moaned, thrusting wildly.

"Oh, my, Naruto-kun's thrusting so hard!" Ochako said.

"Yes, I can feel Naruto-kun's thrusting too!" Haruko said.

"I'm going to break! Naruto-kun's going to make cum!" Ruby screamed.

Naruto thrust deeper and deeper. Ruby buried herself between Haruko's breasts again, feeling her insides getting wet. Haruko held Ruby between her bust. Ochako still held Naruto, humping him, sucking on his and feeling his thrusting. It was only a matter of time, Ruby felt her asshole being tighter, and Naruto's cock became swollen. Both teens were about to have their orgasms.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto and Ruby moaned, having to orgasms.

Naruto felt his cock releasing it's thick warm seed shooting deep inside of Ruby's tight asshole. Ruby screamed, between Haruko's breasts, feeling her pussy squirting between her legs and asshole being filled with the blonde's hot dick juice.

"Ahh, N-Naruto-kun's thick milk is filling my ass up~..." Ruby moaned between Haruko's bust.

"Oh, Ruby-chan, your tight little ass is taking my load~..." Naruto moaned.

"Are you okay down there, Ruby-chan?" Haruko asked.

"Y-Yeah, Naruto-kun's is still cumming deep inside me~..." Ruby stated.

Naruto kissed Ruby, still climaxing deep inside her. A minute had passed and Naruto's orgasm had ended. The blonde teen's cock popped out of Ruby's tight asshole, leaking his seed. Ruby blushed a deep red, after an amazing climax.

"Oh, that was wonderful, Naruto-kun..." Ruby moaned.

"Yeah, you really know how to take it up the ass, Ruby-chan." Naruto stated.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Ruby replied, kissing Naruto.

After kissing Ruby, Naruto pulled Haruko into a kiss. Ochako pulled Naruto into a kiss. Before he knew it, Naruto was ganged up by his girls again. Ochako looked down to Naruto's messy penis.

"Girls, Naruto-kun needs to be clean again." Ochako stated.

Haruko and Ruby looked down, seeing what Ochako was seeing.

"Oops, maybe me and Naruto-kun over did it, a bit." Ruby said.

"No, need, Ruby-chan, that's what we're here for. Let's get his cock nice and clean." Ochako said.

"Right~..." Ruby and Haruko replied.

Naruto's girls went down between his messy rod, cleaning it up. Naruto relaxed himself, watching Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko suck his cock and balls clean, again. Truth be told, Naruto never gets over how good his girls are in bed. Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko licked, sucked, and kissed the sloppy cock. As they did, their lust got the better of them, soon they took turns kissing, while one blows their blonde lover.

"Oh, I can't get over this..." Haruko said.

"I know, it's only my third time in bed with Naruto-kun, but it feels like we've known each other for years." Ochako stated.

"I guess we're special since Naruto-kun is our man, right?" Ruby said.

"That's true." Ochako replied, kissing Ruby.

Haruko then kissed Ruby, and so on. The girls continue their actions, till Naruto's cock was clean from the juices covering it. Naruto's poll was semi hard. Haruko saw how her two friends did everything for Naruto, and how special they felt, and most of all, having an mind-blowing orgasm with the person you love. Though, Haruko just met Naruto, she was already head over heels for him. And she did say she wants to repay him anyway she could, and she plans to.

"Naruto-kun..." Haruko said.

"Yes, Haruko-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Umm, as I said, I want to repay you..." Haruko said.

"Uh, what do you..." Naruto said.

Naruto was cut off by Haruko's next words.

"I want you to have all of me." Haruko stated.

"Ohh... I see..." Naruto said.

Naruto knew what Haruko wanted. Haruko turned herself around, doggy style, showing her big butt.

"Since I've seen Ochako-chan and Ruby-chan take it in the butt, I want you to do the same thing to me..." Haruko stated, wiggling her ass to Naruto.

"Wow." Naruto said.

Ochako and Ruby were also amazed, seeing Haruko's butt. The two, came close, groping the fat cheeks.

"Oh!" Haruko moaned.

Haruko blushed, being on her hands and knees, showing her massive butt to Naruto, while Ochako and Ruby played with her ass. Ochako and Ruby then spread Haruko's ass apart, showing her winking rosebud. This made Naruto harder.

"Whoa, that's what I call a butt." Ochako said.

"Indeed, it's so soft and big." Ruby said, as she and Ochako played with Haruko's butt.

"Ahh, don't tease me, Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan~..." Haruko moaned.

"They're right, though, Haruko-chan, you really have a big butt." Naruto stated, coming closer to her.

Haruko's face turned red, and let out a slight yip, feeling the mushroom tip against her rosebud. Haruko blushed, seeing Naruto behind her. She knew how big the blonde Uzumaki is, and how much sex hurt the first time around. But she also knew how pleasing it feels.

"I'm going to stick it inside you now, okay, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"All right..." Haruko replied with a dark blush.

"Okay, here I go..." Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed his tip, pushing it inside of Haruko's butt. She soon let out a gasp, feeling the mushroom tip making its way inside her butt.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, your cock is going inside my butt!" Haruko screamed.

"Ooh, you're really tight~..." Naruto moaned, pushing some more of his cock inside her rectum, about 4 inches.

"Oh, my God!" Haruko shouted.

"You have to relax your butt, Haruko-chan." Ochako stated.

"Whoa, you've taken 4 inches already, Haruko-chan." Ruby stated.

"Ahh, my ass! Naruto-kun, you're so big!" Haruko groaned.

"Uh, it's just y-your first time, Haruko-chan..." Naruto stated, moaning.

"Ahh-ugh...!" Haruko groaned.

Naruto held Haruko's hips, tighter, pushing more of his cock inside the tight little hole. Haruko's eyes rolled back, feeling like her ass was going to break. She grabbed the edges of the bed, feeling weak from Naruto's big dick.

"Agh, Naruto-kun!" Haruko groaned, buried herself in a pillow.

"Oh, holy shit~..." Naruto moaned, pushing more of his penis inside.

Haruko had over half of Naruto's cock inside her asshole. Ochako and Ruby watched closely, loving how Haruko's butt hole tighten yet taken more of the girth of the large penis.

"That's it, Haruko-chan, take Naruto-kun's cock in your big butt, slowly... You're about halfway there..." Ochako said.

"God, it's turning me on, again~..." Ruby stated.

"I can say the same thing, Ruby-chan." Ochako replied.

"I-I don't know if I can take it all!" Haruko groaned.

"I'm sure you can, Haruko-chan... Just a little more, and you'll be done." Ochako said.

"Yeah, Haruko-chan, I'm almost done putting all my cock inside you~..." Naruto moaned.

Haruko braced herself, while Naruto held her down, shoving the rest of his cock inside her asshole.

"Ahhhh!" Haruko screamed, collapsing on face on the pillow.

Haruko thought she was going to pass out from the intense enteric. Her face turned red dark, with her eyes rolled back. Naruto felt his cock being tightened by the violet hair girl's anal walls. The blonde leaned close to Haruko, face to face.

"Agh, my butt is so stuffed..." Haruko groaned.

"Are you okay, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes... Ochako-chan was right about taking all of your thing inside my butt..." Haruko groaned.

"I know, but we promise that it will feel good." Naruto stated, kissing Haruko.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Haruko moaned.

Ochako and Ruby lied next to Haruko.

"Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan...?" Haruko groaned.

"We thought about giving you a helping hand." Ochako said.

"Yeah, you really need it." Ruby said.

"T-Thank you..." Haruko said.

Naruto did not move an inch, having his cock balls deep inside of Haruko. With her two friends lying by her side, and with Naruto inside her ass, Haruko felt a bit at ease, knowing she's in good hands. Naruto went down to Haruko's neck, kissing it. She let out soft moans, from the kisses. Of course, she was still in pain due to her having Naruto's big cock inside her ass.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Haruko moaned.

"Uhh, you're so tight..." Naruto moaned.

"How is your butt feeling, Haruko-chan?" Ochako asked.

"I-I'm fine... Naruto-kun's big..." Haruko said.

"Yeah, but we promise, you'll be wanted Naruto to pond that big butt of yours, Haruko-chan." Ruby stated.

"I-I, all right..." Haruko moaned.

Naruto continued to stay still, not moving, until Haruko was ready.

"Whoa, Haruko-chan, your ass is so amazing~..." Naruto moaned.

"D-Don't say such things, Naruto-kun... Ugh, my butt feels like is going numb..." Haruko moaned.

"I can't help it, Haruko-chan, you're just amazing..." Naruto moaned.

Haruko blushed, again, hearing Naruto's words. Naruto kissed her again. True she was not into guys, yet, here she was with Naruto's massive cock deep inside her asshole. She also had her friends with her. Naruto then took turns kissing Ochako and Ruby. Haruko blushed, feeling the large member twitching deep inside her.

"How does it feel, Haruko-chan?" Ochako asked.

"It hurts... But it kind of feels good..." Haruko groaned.

"We know just how you feel, Haruko-chan. Just relax, and give it time..." Ruby said.

Before Haruko knew it, both of her girlfriends, and Naruto were kissing her. She also felt the weight of Naruto's body, and his pelvis against her big butt. Some time had passed, and Haruko asshole was feeling a bit strange. Yes, it still hurt, for some reason; she wanted the blonde to start moving. She turned to Naruto.

"Umm, Naruto-kun..." Haruko moaned.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"I-I'm ready... M-Move slowly for me, o-okay...?" Haruko said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes..." Haruko said.

"You heard her, Naruto-kun, Haruko-chan is ready for your movements." Ochako said.

Naruto nodded, picking himself up, and moving his hips. Haruko let out a moan, feeling her anus being pulled in and out.

"Aagh..." Haruko groaned.

"Oh, God, she's really tight..." Naruto said.

"Remember, Naruto-kun, nice and slow..." Ruby said.

"Y-Yeah, you're right, Ruby-chan~" Naruto replied, still moaning, still using slow movements.

"M-My ass..." Haruko groaned.

Naruto continued his slow movements. The blonde teen got an idea.

"Hey, Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan, lay on your backs." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Ochako and Ruby replied, lying on their backs.

Before they asked why, they soon let out moans, feeling their pussies getting fingered by their lover. The three girls moaned, with Naruto pleasing them all at once.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, t-this is what you mean..." Ochako said.

"You really know how to change things up a bit, Naruto-kun..." Ruby moaned.

"I'm happy you girls think so, and I also want to make you two cum again." Naruto replied.

"Ah, you really are the best, Naruto-kun..." Ochako moaned.

"You know it, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

Naruto continued to finger and pound Haruko's butt. The blonde teen took it nice and slow, not wanting to climax too soon, and most of all, not wanting to hurt Haruko. Ochako and Ruby moaned, feeling Naruto's fingers deep inside them. Haruko moaned, feeling Naruto's smashing against her butt. She slightly bit her lip, feeling her asshole still hurting a bit, yet it was feeling pleasurable.

"Oh, God..." Haruko moaned.

"Ah, fuck, your big ass is so soft~..." Naruto moaned.

"Y-You think so, Naruto-kun...?" Haruko asked.

"I know so... It's soft like marshmallow..." Naruto stated, still moving slowly.

"T-Thank you..." Haruko replied with a blush.

Ochako smiled to herself, seeing Haruko enjoying herself. The time she was staying in this school, she knew Haruko was always a bit of a rules by the book, girl. But she saw how much Haruko was changing, because of her lover. Ochako relaxed herself, letting the fingers, trawl around inside her. She grabbed her prefect D-cup breasts, playing with them, while Naruto continued his actions. Ruby was lost in her pleasure as well, playing with her B-cup bust, and slightly pinching her nipples.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, your cock is so deep..." Haruko moaned.

"Y-You're so good, Naruto-kun... I just can't help myself~..." Ruby moaned.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, more~... Please use our bodies, more..." Ochako moaned.

"I know, girls... Just relax, and let me do the work..." Naruto stated, moaning, and pleasing his girls.

"Naruto-kun~..." Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko moaned.

Naruto continued slowly pounding Haruko's butt, while he fingered Ochako and Ruby. The girls moaned, feeling their lover's actions. Naruto felt Haruko's tight ass, squeezing his rod, while his balls, slightly smack against her lady-lips. Haruko bit her lower lip, feeling her more pleasure than pain from anal-sex. Haruko wanted more

"Naruto-kun..." Haruko moaned.

"Yes, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"F-Faster..." Haruko moaned.

"Huh?" Naruto moaned.

"I want you to fuck my ass~..." Haruko moaned.

"Really, you're ready, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I want you to screw my ass~!" Haruko moaned.

Naruto smiled, increasing his movements.

"Ah, fuck!" Haruko moaned.

Naruto then fingered Ochako and Ruby harder and faster.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Ochako and Ruby moaned.

"Ah-ha, Naruto-kun's cock feels so good!" Haruko moaned.

"Mmm, Haruko-chan, your big ass feels so good!" Naruto moaned, thrusting Haruko, and fingering Ochako and Ruby, deeper.

"Ahh, Naruto's figures are so deep!" Ruby moaned.

"Yes, my pussy feels so wet!" Ochako moaned.

"Aagh, Naruto-kun's big cock is stretching my butt-hole so much!" Haruko moaned.

"Oh, you girls are so wet! And this big ass is so tight~!" Naruto moaned.

"Harder! My ass is filled with Naruto-kun's big cock!" Haruko moaned.

Naruto thrust deep and hard inside Haruko's ass. He then used his second figures and thumbs, and like the other day, he pinched both of Ochako and Ruby clitorises.

"Aghhh!" Ochako and Ruby screamed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make you girls feel good like Haruko-chan~!" Naruto moaned, continuing his actions.

"Ah, you're the best, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

"That's so naughty of you, Naruto-kun!" Ruby moaned.

"Oh, God, Naruto-kun, I love it! I love getting fucked in the ass~!" Haruko moaned.

"Y-Yes, we did promise you would love it!" Ruby moaned.

"Yes! I love it!" Haruko moaned.

"That's wonderful to hear, Haruko-chan! Ahh, my pussy!" Ochako moaned.

"I'm happy you girls are enjoying our fur-way! I'll have to be sure to keep it up!" Naruto stated, thrusting more, fingering deeper, and pinching the clits.

Haruko screamed, feeling Naruto's cock thrust deep inside of her ass. Her eyes were rolled back, and she had a dirty look on her face. Naruto smiled, feeling her asshole, getting tighter, then he finger blast both Ochako and Ruby, making them scream as well.

"That's it, Naruto-kun, keeping fuck, my ass~!" Haruko moaned.

"Oh, yes! This big butt of yours is amazing, Haruko-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Ahh, yes! More! Fuck my ass some more!" Haruko moaned.

"Whoa, Haruko-chan, you're taking Naruto-kun's cock inside your butt~ Ahh, my pussy getting wetter!" Ochako moaned.

"Oh, wow, that big ass of yours won't stop, jiggling, Haruko-chan! Ah, Naruto-kun's fingers are so deep inside me!" Ruby moaned.

"Y-Yes! I love it! I love getting fucked in the ass by Naruto-kun!" Haruko screamed.

"Uhh, if you keep talking like that, I'll end up cumming~" Naruto moaned.

"Haruko-chan is a big girl, she can take it! And so can we!" Ruby moaned.

"R-Ruby-chan is right, oh, fuck, I'm going to squirt again!" Ochako moaned.

"Yes! I'll take your semen in my ass, Naruto-kun!" Haruko moaned.

"Then I'll be sure to give it to you! This big ass surly needs it!" Naruto moaned, thrusting and fingering deeper.

Naruto continued his actions, making the bed creek, again. While this happened, all three girls continued to moan and scream in pleasure. Naruto let out a grunt, having his cock swelling up and his balls tightening. Haruko moaned louder, having her butt being pounded and her legs became weak from the pleasure, making her juices slightly drip. Ochako and Ruby felt their pussies and clits reaching that waterfall point. Naruto and his girls were going to climax, once more.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum from you fucking me in the ass!" Haruko moaned.

"I'm going to cum too, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

"I'm about to cum, again, Naruto-kun!" Ruby moaned.

"Ah, fuck, I can't hold it, anymore! I'm going to blow!" Naruto moaned.

"D-Do it, Naruto-kun! Agh used my ass and make us cum, Naruto-kun!" Haruko moaned.

"Make us come, Naruto-kun!" Ruby moaned.

"Please make us cum, Naruto-kun!" Ochako moaned.

Naruto growled a bit, increasing his speed to his limit, Naruto rod on Haruko's fat ass, while he pinched the clitorises of both Ochako and Ruby, and trawled the rest of his fingers inside their vaginas. Speaking of limit, Naruto was about to reach his. Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko screamed, about to reach the limit.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto, Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko moaned, reaching their hard and pleasurable climax.

Naruto growls, and his girls screamed, having their climax. The large penis released its thick warm seed inside the tight rectum. Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko reached their orgasms along with their lover. The girls felt their juices overflow and squirted. Haruko not only felt her pussy water squirted, she felt her anus being filled with Naruto's thick warm seed. Naruto leaned close to Haruko.

"Ah, I've climax from anal..." Haruko moaned.

"F-Fuck, I'm still cumming~..." Naruto moaned.

"H-Hai, I love it... I love the feeling of anal~..." Haruko moaned.

"I'm glad you do, Haruko-chan." Naruto said, kissing Haruko.

Ochako and Ruby both sighed, cuddling with Naruto and Haruko.

"God, you made me cum, again, Naruto-kun..." Ochako moaned.

"Thanks, oh, shit..." Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you're the best~..." Ruby moaned.

Naruto kissed Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko. Naruto continued to climax deep inside of Haruko's asshole.

"Ugh, N-Naruto-kun, you're still cumming?" Haruko moaned.

"Y-Yeah, this big ass of yours really knows how to take my load, Haruko-chan..." Naruto moaned.

"Heheh, I guess it does..." Haruko replied with a smile.

Naruto continued to release his seed deep inside Haruko. After a long minute, the blonde's orgasm ended. Naruto's cock popped out of Haruko's tight rectum. Naruto lied on his back. Haruko turned herself on her back, then Ochako and Ruby held her. Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko cuddling together and were on their back, breathing heavily, after many orgasms with Naruto.

"Whoa, that was truly amazing, girls..." Naruto stated, resting on his back.

Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko managed to crawl to Naruto, resting on his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around them cuddled with his girls, after pleasing them.

"I would have never thought, being with someone would feel this good." Haruko said.

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself, Haruko-chan." Naruto said, kissing her.

"Indeed I did..." Haruko replied.

Haruko turned to Ochako and Ruby.

"Thank you, Ochako-chan, Ruby-chan... I owe you two, a lot." Haruko said.

"We're just happy that you are safe." Ochako said.

"You don't have to thank us, Haruko-chan." Ruby said.

"But because of you, I can finally focus in school more. And now I'm Naruto-kun's girl." Haruko said.

"And with you girls, I'll be sure to behave myself." Naruto said, picking himself up.

"Well, that's good. We will have to make sure you really do behave." Haruko said, kissing Naruto.

Naruto smiled, kissing Haruko back. Naruto then kissed, Ochako and Ruby. He took turns kissing his girls and they took turns kissing each other, and he was getting hard. Naruto continued to kiss the girls, while touching their butts and breasts. Naruto's girls found themselves on the bed and Naruto on top of them, seeing his hard erection wanting more. They blushed, knowing that their lover wasn't done fucking them.

"Naruto-kun~..." Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko said.

"Let's keep going, girls~..." Naruto said.

An hour later, Naruto, Ochako, Ruby, and Haruko were done having their four-way. Naruto, Ruby, and Haruko were ready to leave Ochako's room.

"I had a wonderful time, Naruto-kun." Ochako said.

"I did too, Ochako-chan. You really are getting better in bed." Naruto said.

"I learn it from the best." Ochako said, smiling.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Really~" Ochako replied.

Ochako kissed Naruto one final time, until the next day they can kiss more.

"Text me, later, okay, Naruto-kun?" Ochako said.

"Of course, Ochako-chan." Naruto said.

"I'll see you later, everyone." Ochako said.

"See you tomorrow, Ochako-chan." Ruby said.

"Bye, Ochako-chan." Haruko said.

Ochako closes her door. Naruto turned to Ruby and Haruko.

"Come on, I'll walk you girls to your rooms." Naruto said.

"Okay." Ruby said.

"Yes." Haruko said.

Naruto took Ruby to her room first, since it was the closes room. They made it to Ruby's room.

"Well, thanks again for the great time, Naruto-kun." Ruby said with a smile.

"You're quite welcome, Ruby-chan." Naruto replied.

Ruby leaned close, kissing Naruto.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ruby-chan." Naruto said.

"Bye, Naruto-kun. Bye, Haruko-chan." Ruby said.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ruby-chan." Haruko said.

Ruby opened her door and left.

"Ready, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." Haruko replied.

Naruto walked Haruko to her room.

"Well, thank you, for everything, Naruto-kun." Haruko said.

"Anything for you, Haruko-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Haruko blushed. She leaned close, kissing Naruto. She then wrapped her arms around him, still locking lips. Naruto held Haruko. Naruto kissed Haruko on the forehead.

"So, does this mean we're friends, Haruko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we are. Besides, I know you can protect me, and everyone. After all, I'm not just your friend; I'm your girl too, you dummy." Haruko said with a smile.

"Heheh, yeah, you're right about that, Haruko-chan." Naruto said.

"Of course, I'm right, dummy." Haruko stated, kissing Naruto again.

"Well, then, I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." Haruko said.

Naruto and Haruko kissed one more time, and she left the room.

"Man, Naruto, you really know how to get with the girls." Naruto said with a smile, making his way to his bedroom.

Back with Naruto, he was ready to take a shower after the amazing four-way he had with his girls. As Naruto stripped naked, again, he saw the bruises on his body he took early. His eyes were still a bit red from the dirt in his face. Good thing he had the ointment Guts gave him.

"Man, I really owe Guts-san a lot." Naruto said, putting the ointment by his clean clothes.

Naruto steps inside and washes his body off. About 30 minutes later, Naruto was done with his shower. The blonde teen then takes the ointment, putting it on his bruises cuts, and so on. Naruto then goes to the kitchen, doing his work home until his mother came back to make dinner. After dinner, Naruto went to bed, texting his girls. It was around 9:30, and Naruto closed his eyes, falling asleep.

 **XxxxX Omake XxxxX**

While the school and all the students and teachers slept, Guts was wide-awake, in his small spot. Guts eats some food that Naruto brought him. Little did the students know that the school had a special seal around it. Guts finish his meal. He looked up, sensing something coming his way.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to fight all night again." Guts stated, grabbing his massive sword.

There were demons, ghosts and ghouls. They laughed, mocking Guts. The school didn't have the problem of demons before, since some of the students are demi-humans and somewhat monsters/demons. However, these demons were here because of Guts, they are drawn by the mark on the right side of his neck. This has been going on for almost a year since Guts came to this world. The mark bleeds whenever the demons are near, but thankfully, they only come at night.

" **You can not escape us..."**

" **Hahaha, no matter how far you run or how hard you hide, we'll found you..."**

" **Yes... As long as you bare the Brand of Sacrifice, we will always found you..."**

" **In our world or this world, we'll always found you..."**

Guts steps out of the safety of the seal and ready himself. Yes, he could have just stayed behind the seal; however, it was not in his nature to run away from the enemy.

" **This is you fate!"**

The demons came at Guts. He smiled, always doing what he does best, slaying the enemy ever since he could pick up a sword. To Guts, a fight is just a fight, and this fight is no different.

"YYYAAAAHHHHH!" Guts yelled, slaying demons with ease.

And that's what he did, He fought all night till the sun came up. He saw the demons retreating into the darkness. Though they were beaten, they still mocked Guts for coming to this world. Guts narrowed his eye, as he cleaned his sword. He looked at the sun, rising.

"It's still early before Naruto comes. I'll just sleep for a few hours and we can train." Guts said.

Guts lied in his bed, closing his eye. As he dreamed, he remembered all the hardships, the suffering, and the nightmares in his life, but he also remembered some of the good. He also dreamed about him training Naruto.

 **XxxxX Omake end XxxxX**

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Well that's the end of the third chapter of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition. I hope you readers enjoyed it. Once again, I already have something planned for the next chapter, I won't say much but I promise it will be amazing. I will be sure to update some of my other stories another time. I've been tried and been having a bad case of writer's block. This will be the only story I will be posting right now.**

 **I also have more stories in the future I will be posting, soon. Also, I will have more digital art updates as well. I need to draw more, and update my YouTube as well. I also have to go back to college soon, but I'll be sure to have more updates that day. Thank you guys for understanding. I'll be around tomorrow if you guys want to message me, and if there are any errors, I'll come back and fix them.**

 **So, that's it for now. Thank you again for reading, "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Bully edition." Review and tell me what you think, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
